Descubriendo Toda La Verdad
by Lily Potter Granger
Summary: Harry tiene extrañas pesadillas en las que aparece un chico igual a el.Cuando vuelve a Hogwarts,nacerán unos extraños sentimientos hacia cierta castaña y también conocerá a un extraño personaje.H/HR
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy nueva en la comunidad Fanfiction, así que vengo con mi primer fic.Sera bastante largo, asi que primero pongo el que seria el primer capitulo, para ver si sigo con la historia o no.Aunque igualmente iba a seguirla.Bueno, os dejo de incordiar y dejo que leáis tranquilos.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los derechos son de J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers**

**Accio Capitulo 1**

La madrugada del día 31 de Julio era oscura y nadie se pensaría que en ese mismo momento, algo pasaría en esa calle solitaria del número 4 de Pivet Drive. Una figura bastante alta con una capa negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo caminaba por allí. A su lado estaba un perro de color negro como la noche. La figura se paro delante de una casa y levanto la vista hasta la ventana del piso de arriba, en esa ventana se podía ver a una lechuza blanca como la nieve dormir placidamente en su jaula, la figura sonrió.

-Nos veremos pronto, Harry-Dicho esto y luego de un chasquido de sus dedos, la figura y el perro desaparecieron de ese lugar.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó sobre saltado y con sudor en su rostro. Había vuelto a tener pesadillas, pero estas eran diferentes, en ellas salía un muchazo de su mima edad o un poco mayor con el rostro igual que el suyo, excepto que no tenia su cicatriz de rayo en la frente, sino que tenia una cicatriz de luna en el cuello.

-Será mejor que no pensar en eso.-Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba al escritorio, en el cual había un montón de cartas. Harry cogio una de ellas y sonrio. Era de Hermione. La abrió y empezó a leerla:

_Querido Harry:_

_¡Feliz 17º Cumpleaños! ¿Como estas? Espero que tus tíos te esten tratando bien. Estuve hablando con Ron y quedamos en que yo iría a La Madriguera a finales de Agosto y luego irían a por ti. Estoy deseando volver a verte._

_Besos, Hermione_

Luego de leerla la dejo sobre el escritorio y abrió la carta que había de Ron y la leyó:

_Querido Harry:_

_¡Feliz cupleaños, hermano! Te aviso que iremos a por ti el 25 de Agosto. Ademas, tengo que contarte una cosa muy importante para mí._

_Abrazos, Ron_

Dejo la carta de Ron con la de Hermione y se vistió. Luego de vestirse empezó a abrir los regalos. Un kit de mantenimiento de escoba de Hermione, unos nuevos protege brazos para el quidditch de Ron y un libro sobre animales de Hagrid. Luego de meter los regalos en su baúl de Hogwarts, bajo a desayunar, rezando porque el verano pasara rápido para volver a Hogwarts, a su verdadero hogar.

Pero lo que Harry no sabia era que este curso, su último en Hogwarts, tendría muchos problemas, al igual que muchas sorpresas.

Era 24 de agosto. El tiempo había pasado muy lento para Harry, entre tantas pesadillas y peleas con sus tíos. En ese momento Harry se encontraba preparando su equipaje par irse con los Weasley a La Madriguera al día siguiente. Cuando estaba organizándose los regalos de su cumpleaños en el baúl, se dio cuenta de que había uno que no había abierto, así que se sentó en la cama y lo desenvolvió.

-No recuerdo haberlo recibido-Dijo mientras quitaba el papel de el paquete. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una foto de la boda de sus padres y una nota con su nombre. Dejo la foto en el escritorio y empezó a leer la nota.

_Harry, esta foto fue tomada el día de la boda de Lily y James. Te la envió porque creo que tú la necesitaras más que yo. Cuídate mucho._

Harry se quedo extrañado al ver que la nota no tenia remitente, así que pensó que seria de Dumbledore. Cuando acabo de ordenar su equipaje, se acerco a la jaula de Hedwig y la saco de esta.

-Hedwig, ve a La Madriguera y espérame allí, yo iré mañana.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana y soltaba a su lechuza, la cual emprendió el vuelo rápidamente.

Luego, limpio la jaula de la lechuza y se fue a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, se levanto muy rápido, se ducho, se vistió y se preparo las cosas y espero a que los Weasley llegaran. Cuando oyó el timbre de la entrada, se sobresalto y bajo rápido como un rayo a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con un muchacho de su misma edad, pelirrojo, un poco mas alto que el y con un poco de músculo, sonriéndole con su sonrisa de siempre.

-¡Harry!Dijo este abrazando fuertemente a Harry.-Vamos, coge tus cosas, quiero llegar a desayunar-Dijo mientras soltaba a Harry y le sonreía.

Harry subió a su habitación y bajo con sus cosas, se despidió secamente de sus tíos y subo al coche de los Weasley. Llegaron a La Madriguera a las 10 de la mañana. Cuando llegaron, la señora Weasley ya tenía el desayuno preparado. Cuando Harry entro, la señora Weasley le dio un abrazo muy efusivo.

-¡Harry! Me alegro de verte. Estas muy guapo-Dijo mientras le sonreía. Y era verdad, Harry había estado yendo al gimnasio durante el verano. Ahora su cuerpo era musculoso, pero no al extremo, ya no tenía su cabellera azabache, sino que se había cortado el pelo y ya no usaba sus lentes redondas, sino otras cuadradas muy modernas que le hacían mucho más guapo de lo que ya era.

-Gracias, señora Weasley. Es un placer volver a verla.-Dijo Harry sonriendo a Molly y sentándose en la mesa,sentándose al lado de Hermione,la cual le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, y que tal el verano,Harry?-Pregunto Hermione luego de saludarlo.

-Ya sabes,con las típicas pesadillas relacionadas con Voldemort y todo es rollo-Dijo Ron metiendose en la conversación mientras se comia una tostada.

Harry se le quedo mirando y recordó su ultimo sueño.Definitivamente,algo extraño estaba pasando.

**Espero no sean muy duros conmigo con sus reviews,(si esque recibo alguno).Yo escribo fanfics, pero nunca los subo a ninguna web por miedo a que me insulten y esas cosas.Bueno,espero sus reviews.**

**Se despide**

**Lily Potter Granger**


	2. Chapter 2

**Solo recibi un review,pero con eso me basta para seguir escribiendo.Intentare hacer los capítulos mas largos,aunque para mi 3 paginas ya son mucho.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los derechos son de J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers**

**Accio Cap 2  
**

Pasado el desayuno, Harry salio a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de La Madriguera y sin darse cuenta, llego a un hermoso claro, así que se sentó bajo un árbol mientras miraba la preciosa vista. Sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormido. Un sonido de una rama rompiéndose lo despertó, así que abrió los ojos y vio a un muchacho con una capa negra que le sonreía.

-Atento como siempre. Así me gusta Harry.-Dijo el encapuchado mientras seguía sonriéndole

-Quien eres tu? Que haces aquí?-Pregunto Harry levantándose del suelo.

-Ponto lo sabrás. Lo único que quiero decirte es, que no te apartes de tus amigos. Ellos serán la clave para enfrentare a todo-Mientras decía esto, el encapuchado se iba adentrando en el bosque, dejando a un confundido Harry en ese claro.

-ESPERA!-Pero demasiado tarde, ya se había ido.

Antes de que Harry pudiera seguir al extraño, oyó que alguien lo llamaba.

-Harry?-Dijo una voz cerca de donde el e encontraba.

-Estoy aquí, Hermione-Respondió el ojiverde.

-Como sabias que era yo?-Pregunto Hermione llegando al lado del chico.

Harry, que aun estaba mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido el encapuchado, se giro para responderle a Hermione y cuando lo hizo, por poco no se le cae la mandíbula. Hermione llevaba un biquini color rojo fuego con los bordes negros que hacia que sus pechos resaltaran mas de lo habitual. Sus rizos caían como una cascada por su espalda. Harry, de repente sintió como su temperatura aumentaba y un calor se agrupaba en sus caderas, sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido hacia la castaña.

-_Pero que me pasa_?-Se pregunto el chico al ver las reacciones que hacia la castaña sobre su cuerpo.

-Harry! Harry!-Hermione gritaba a Harry, el cual se había quedado mirándola con cara de tonto.

-Si, Herms?-Pegunto Harry-_Herms ,desde cuando la llamo yo Herms?-_

-Nada, déjalo. Será mejor que volvamos-Dijo la castaña cogiendo de la mano a Harry y llevándoselo de aquel lugar.

Llego el día de regreso a Hogwarts, Harry ese día se había despertado temprano, así que sin decir nada, se levanto y bajo a hacerse el desayuno. Luego de desayunar, cogio sus cosas y se preparo para aparecerse en la estación, dejando solo una nota a los Weasley.

_Disculpad que no vaya con vosotros a la estación, pero tengo que hacer unas cosas antes devolver a Hogwarts. Nos veremos allí._

_Besos, Harry._

Cuando todos los Weasley leyeron la nota, desayunaron a toda prisa y cogieron sus cosas para irse a la estación y así encontrar a Harry. Cuando llegaron, Harry no estaba, así que se despidieron y todos, excepto los gemelos, que estaban en la tienda, y los señores Weasley, subieron al tren. Ron, Hermione y Ginny buscaban en cada vagón a Harry, hasta que lo encontraron hablando animadamente con un chico de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes como los de Harry, que tenia en su regazo a un perro color blanco. Los tres entraron y se quedaron mirando a los muchachos, esperando que Harry hablara.

-Hola, siento lo de esta mañana. Os presento a Arthur Foster. Viene de Francia a acabar sus estudios en Hogwarts. Vendrá con nosotros a séptimo y es de Gryffindor.-Dijo Harry sonriendo a sus amigos.

Estos tomaron asiento, Hermione al lado de Harry, el cual se sonrojo al extremo al sentir la cercanía de la castaña, Ron al lado de Hermione y Ginny al lado de Arthur.

-Y, cuantos años tienes, Arthur?-Pregunto curiosa Hermione

-17-Le contesto Arthur con una sonrisa.-Los cumplí el 31 de Julio.

-En serio? Harry también cumplió los 17 ese mismo día.-Dijo Ron sorprendido

-Pues que coincidencia.-Dijo Arthur sonriendo un poco nervioso.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta del vagón y una melena rubia apareció por esta

-Hola a todos.-Dijo Luna sonriendo a todos guiñando un ojo a Ron, el cual se sonrojo

Entonces, Ron se levanto y s aclaro la garganta.

-Ahora que Luna esta aquí, puedo decíroslo. Luna y yo…Somos pareja.-Dijo rojo, tanto, que no se sabia donde acababa su cara y empezaba su cabello.

-Enhorabuena Ron-Dijo Hermione levantándose y abrazando a la pareja.

-Si, ya era hora-Dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba a Luna y a su hermano.

-Así que eso era lo importante que me tenias que decir, eh pillin?-Dijo Harry riendo y abrazando a Ron.-Felicidades, has elegido bien-Le dijo a Luna

Arthur sonreía por la escena que veía, hasta que un gruñido de su perro hizo que desviara la mirada hacia el.

-Tranquilo, Cornamenta.-Susurro acariciando el pelaje de su mascota.

Harry y Hermione, que habían oído el nombre del cachorro, se giraron sorprendidos

-De donde sacaste ese nombre?-Le pregunto Harry sorprendido

-Ah…pues…-Arthur estaba muy nervioso, pero en ese momento la puerta del vagón se volvió a abrir, dando paso a una muchacha de su misma edad, con el cabello castaño y los ojos azules, con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-ATHUR FOSTER!!-LA desconocida se acerco peligrosamente a Arthur, el cual estaba bastantea asustado.

-Alexiel!!Que sorpresa verte por aquí. Que haces aquí?-Pregunto sonriente

-QUE QUE HAGO AQUÍ? PERSEGUIRTE PARA QUE VUELVAS CONMIGO A FRANCIA!!-Después de decir eso se quedo a un palmo del rostrote Arthur, mientras le miraba seriamente.

-No puedo volver, ya te lo explique.-Arthur estaba muy serio.

-No me vengas con excusas. A mi no me explicaste nada. Solo dijiste que tenías que volver a Inglaterra para encontrarte con tu h…-Pero antes de que pudiera seguir, Arthur le tapo suavemente la boca con su mano y le susurro:

-Shh!, nadie pude enterarse. Cuando lleguemos al colegio te lo explicare todo. Te lo prometo.-Dijo soltándola poco a poco y soliéndole.

Los demás, que los miraban extrañados, se preguntaban que hacia esa chica allí pero antes de preguntar, Ginny hablo:

-Bueno, yo me voy, he quedado con unas amigas. Nos veremos luego.-Y dicho esto salio del vagón, dejando a los demás en un incomodo silencio. Alexiel tomo asiento junto a Arthur y este empezó a hablar.

-O presento a Alexiel D'Hiver. Vivía conmigo en Francia y ha venido conmigo a Inglaterra para acabar sus estudios en Hogwars. Es de Séptimo, y va a Gryffindor.-Dijo Arthur mirando a los presentes, los cuales miraban a Alexiel, y esta se avergonzó un poco.

--Oye, Arthur. Tu padre me dio esto. Dijo que lo necesitarías.-Dijo Alexiel entregándole una carta

-Gracias. Bueno, vosotros aun no os habéis presentado.-Dijo Arthur mientras miraba A Hermione, Ron y Luna

Hermione miro a Arthur y se fijo en sus ojos. Se dio cuenta que eran exactamente iguales a los de Harry.

-Me llamo Hermione Granger y tengo 17 años. Soy prefecta de Gryffindor.-Dijo mientras le entregaba la mano derecha con una sonrisa.

Arthur le beso el dorso de la mano y luego le sonrió. Hermione se sonrojo al máximo al ver el gesto del chico.

-Un pacer, Hermione. Harry no ha parado de hablarme de ti cuando estábamos hablando.-Dijo soltando la mano de Hermione al sentir una mirada asesina muy cerca de el.

Hermione miro a Harry, el cual estaba sonrojado y miraba por la ventana. La chica sonrió y acaricio una mano del chico, haciendo que se girara hacia ella. Hermione le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo soy Ronald Weasley, pero puedes llamarme Ron. Tengo 17 años. Un placer.-Dijo Ron entregándole la mano a Arthur mientras abrazaba a Luna.

Arthur le estrecho la mano firmemente y miro a Luna con una sonrisa, la cual la rubia le correspondió.

-Tu eres Luna Lovegood, me equivoco?-Pregunto Arthur mirando a la rubia mientas soltaba la mano de Ron.

-Si, es un placer Arthur Foster.-Dijo Luna sonriéndole.

-El placer es mió, Luna.-Dijo sonriéndole.

El resto del viaje estuvieron riéndose y Arthur les respondía a todas las preguntas que sus nuevos amigos le hacían. Estuvieron tan animados hablando, que no se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado. Cuando llegaron a los carruajes, Arthur se acerco al thestral que estaba tirando de este y le dio un trozo de carne.

-Ten, bonito.-Dijo sonriendo, ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

-Puedes verlos?-Pregunto Hermione sorprendida, pues recordaba que de la persona que conocia,Harry y Luna eran lo unicos que los veian.

-A quien? A los thestrals?-Pregunto mirando a los presentes-Si, puedo verlos.

-Entonces has…-Antes de que Ron pudiera seguir, Alexiel empezó a hablar.

-Arthur, donde esta Cornamenta?-Pregunto nerviosa

-Ha ido a cazar-Dijo mientras se sentaba en el carro y miraba el cielo, el cual estaba despejado.

-Un perro cazando?-Pregunto Hermone incrédula

-No es solo un perro. Es mucho más que eso. Además, las apariencias engañan.-Dijo seriamente.

El viaje en carro se hizo muy incomodo. Todos estaban en silencio, pero Arthur estaba muy intranquilo, porque Harry no había dejado de mirarlo en todo el viaje. Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts y entraron al Gran Comedor, Dumbledore llamo a Arthur y a Alexiel para poder presentarlos ante todo el colegio. Cuando Arthur llego al lado del Director, se oyeron grititos de alegría de parte de muchas chicas y cuando llego Alexiel silbidos de muchos chicos.

-Bien, ya que estos jóvenes son de Francia, creo que tendrían que hacernos una pequeña demostración de magia francesa, no creéis?-Pregunto Dumbledore a Arthur y Alexiel.

Los dos asintieron y sacaron sus varitas.

-Empiece usted, señorita D'Hiver-Dijo el Director mientras se apartaba.

Alexiel miro a Arthur y este le sonrió asintiendo, Alexiel suspiro y exclamo:

-_Eauzor!_-Luego de decir eso, un águila de agua salio de la varita de Alexiel y recorrió volando todo el Gran Comedor, posándose en el hombro de la chica al terminar su recorrido. Todo el Comedor exploto en aplausos.

-Señor Foster, su turno-Dumbledore miro inquisitivamente a Arthur, el cual estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Arthur agito su varita y sin decir nada, salio un león echo de fuego que lanzo un potente rugido y luego se giro hacia Arthur y le hizo una reverencia. Arthur se la devolvió y le dio una semilla de fuego, mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos.

-Muchas gracias, alumnos.-Dumbledore empezó a aplaudir mientras miraba sonriente a Arthur, el cual estaba mirándolo con la misma sonrisa.-_Es digno hijo de su padre_-Pensó el director.

La cena pasó sin más problemas, excepto que todos los alumnos miraban fijamente a los alumnos nuevos.

-Otra vez te luciste, Foster-Dijo Alexiel enfadada.

-Oh, vamos Alexiel. No fue mi culpa que te dijeran que tu elemento es el agua y el mió el fuego. Siempre estas culpándome de lo mismo.-Dijo Arthur dejando de comer.

-Pero siempre quieres quedar mejor ante los demás, admítelo. Por eso fuiste el primero en sacarte la licencia de aparición, para lucirte.-Alexiel estaba elevando cada vez mas el tono.

-No tengo la culpa de que el ministro de magia me dejara sacármela a los 15 años.-Arthur se estaba poniendo cada vez más furioso

-Podrías habérmelo dicho en su momento y no el año pasado.-La conversación de los jóvenes estaba captando la atención de todo el colegio.

-Crees que estoy contento de que allí todo el mundo conozca mi historia? PUES NO!!-Luego de decir eso, se levanto y se fue echo una furia del Gran Comedor, dejando a todos cuchicheando y a una Alexiel muy triste .

Cuando la cena acabo, Arthur fue llamado al despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando llego, el anciano director le dijo que se sentara.

-Deberías de controlar tu genio, Arthur. No es bueno y tu lo sabes.-Dijo mirándolo a través de sus gafas de media luna.

-Lo se, profesor. Lo siento, pero esque no puedo evitar hacerlo. Todo el mundo esta celoso de mi.-Dijo Arthur mirándolo

-Lo se. Pero están celosos por tu historia, no por tus estudios ni nada de eso.-Dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore

-Yo no pedí tener esta vida. La eligieron por mí. Como siempre están haciendo.-Dijo Arthur bajando la mirada

-Arthur, te conozco desde que estabas en el feto de tu madre. Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo, soy tu familia. No?-Dijo sonriendo Albus a Arthur, el cual lo miraba sorprendido.

-Fa-familia?-Pregunto incrédulo.

-Es demasiado pronto para que sepas que tipo de parentesco tenemos. Pero te prometo que nunca nos separaremos.-Albus se levanto y se coloco al lado de Arthur, el cual asintió ante las palabras del director.

-Por cierto, toma.-Dijo entregándole una cajita color escarlata.-Eres el mas apropiado para el puesto.

Arthur cogio la caja y la abrió, quedándose bocabierto.

**S'acabo por hoy!!**

**Bueno,espero que esta vez reciba mas reviews,pero igualmente seguire esta historia por alguien que creo que me comprende.**

**Se despide,**

**Lily Potter Granger**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capi!!Gracias por sus reviews Sarita89 y MoOnSu,pero sobretodo quiero agradecerle a Araneli H y hr.Pork si no fuera por ela,ahora mismo,esto no estaria aqui.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los derechos son de J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers**

**Accio Cap 3!**

-Pre-prefecto? Pero si acabo de llegar.-Arthur miro a los ojos del director y en ellos vio algo que hace mucho tiempo no había visto: Cariño.

-Estoy seguro que le serás de gran ayuda a la señorita Granger.-Dijo sonriéndole.-Puedes irte a descansar. Y recuerda que deberías presentarte a las pruebas del equipo de quidditch. Ahora hay muchos puestos libres.-Arthur asintió ante las palabras del director y se retiro, deseándole buenas noches y dirigiéndose hacia la su Sala Común.

Cuando Arthur llego a el retrato de la Sala Común le pregunto la contraseña.

-Caracoles ahumados-Susurro.

El retrato se abrió y Arthur entro, viendo a Harry y Hermione intentando animar a Alexiel, la cual estaba llorando. Cuando estos oyeron el retrato cerrarse, vieron como Arthur estaba mirándolos.

-Hola Arthur.-Dijo Harry mirando sonriente a su amigo.

-Hola-Susurro este mirando a Alexiel, la cual seguía llorando.

Arthur e acerco a Alexiel y se arrodillo delante de ella y le levanto el rostro, viendo como tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Perdóname. Ya sabes como me pongo cuando tocamos ese tema. No debía haberte gritado. Lo siento-Dijo muy apenado.

Alexiel, luego de oír la disculpa del chico, se abalanzo sobre el, haciendo que Arthur perdiera el equilibro y se diera contra el suelo.

-Arthur!!Estas bien?-Pregunto Alexiel mientras examinaba a Arthur.

-Me alegro de que me hayas perdonado-Dijo riendo.

Alexiel le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego de susurrarle en el oído al chico un "Yo también" se fue hacia su habitación, dejando solo a Arthur con Hermione y Harry.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir, el día ha sido muy largo.-Mientras Arthur se encaminaba hacia las escaleras, recordó algo.-Harry, Dumbledore me dijo que empieces a hacer las pruebas del equipo de quidditch, ya que lo jugadores que habían han dejado el colegio porque ya acabaron sus estudios. Y, Hermione. Mañana tenemos que ir con el directo, dice que quiere hablar contigo y conmigo.

Después de que Harry y Hermione asintiera, Arthur subió a su dormitorio y se quedo dormido al instante. Mientras, en a sala común, un incomodo silencio e hizo entre Harry y Hermione. Hermione estaba mirando el fuego y Harry la miraba embobado, recordando cuando la vio en biquini el día anterior.

-Hermione-Susurro Harry

La castaña se giro y sonrió a su amigo.

-Que quieres, Harry?-Le pregunto dulcemente

-Yo…Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir.-_Mierda! Pero que me pasa con ella?_-

La castaña asintió y se levanto, le dio un eso en la mejilla a Harry y subió a su dormitorio, dejando a un Harry con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo estaba desayunando en el Gran Comedor, pero dejaron de hablar entre ellos al oír un tintineo en la mesa de profesores.

-Bien, he de anunciaros que las clases no empezaran hasta mañana. Así que hoy quiero que los capitanes de los equipos de Quidditch empiecen a buscar nuevos miembros para sus equipos, ya que la mayoría de jugadores ya han abandonado el colegio. Bien, para hacer las pruebas pueden pedirle el campo a la señora Hooch. Buenos días-Dicho esto, el director se retiro de la estancia, seguido por Arthur y Hermione, ya que tenían una reunión con el.

Cuando llegaron al despachó del director, Arthur se quedo de pie al lado de Hermione, la cual estaba sentada mirando al fijamente al director.

-De que quería hablarnos, profesor?-Pregunto Hermione curiosa.

-He pensado en hacer un baile, ya que este es vuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts y quiero que os llevéis un buen recuerdo.-Dijo Albus sonriendo a sus alumnos.

-Y que quiere que nosotros hagamos?-Pregunto Arthur mirando a Dumbledore.

-Vais a organizarlo vosotros. Elegiréis el tema del baile, los grupos que asistirán y también los cursos que podrán participar. Os encargareis todos los prefectos.-Albus miro a Arthur y le sonrió.

-Nosotros?!-Exclamo Hermione sorprendida.

-Tranquila, Hermione. Seguro que lo haremos bien.-Arthur le sonrió mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Hermione.

-Pero tu que tienes que ver en todo esto? Tu no eres prefecto-Susurro Hermione a Arthur.

-En realidad, si que lo es. Se lo dije ayer, cuando lo llame para hablar con el. Estoy seguro que os será de gran ayuda.-Dijo Dumbledore ante las palabras de Hermone.

Arthur se miro el reloj y soltó un "Oh, mierda!" y luego miro a Dumbledore, el cual asintió.

-Bien, podéis retiraros. Cualquier duda, sabéis donde estoy. Aunque, cuando acabe la selección del equipo, quiero veros a todos los prefectos en la sala de profesores, allí aclararemos todo lo del baile.-Dijo Dumbledore levantándose y acompañando a los muchachos a la puerta.-Buena suerte, Arthur.

Arthur asintió sonriente y se despidió de Hermione, y luego salio corriendo hacia el campo de quidditch, esperando llegar a tiempo. Llego al campo de quidditch corriendo y suspiro al ver que aun no había nadie. Se saco la túnica e invoco su escoba.

-¡_Accio Saeta de Fuego!_-Grito con su varita en alto.

En un momento, tenia su escoba en la mano y estaba sentado en la hierba, esperando a que llegara el capitán del equipo. Escucho un ruido y giro su cabeza, encontrando Harry con un grupo pequeño de gente detrás.

-Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?-Pregunto Harry al verlo ahí sentado

Se levanto rápidamente y le sonrió.

-Acabo de llegar.-Dijo sonriéndole y poniéndose con toda la multitud. Harry se adelanto unos pasos, acompañado por Ron, que era el guardián del equipo.

-Bien, empezaremos por las pruebas de golpeadores, ya que el puesto de buscador y guardián ya están ocupados. Así que los que se presenten a esta prueba, que den un paso hacia delante.-Dijo Harry viendo a todas las personas que había allí. Dennis y Colin Crevey y dos compañeros mas dieron un paso hacia delante, se motaron en sus escobas y emprendieron el vuelo hasta estar en el medio del campo.

-Bien. Ron, suelta las blugers!-Exclamo el ojiverde.

El pelirrojo hizo lo que Harry le pidió y en unos segundos, las bludgers estaban en el aire. Dennis y Colin estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento, al igual que los otros dos. Una bludger se acercaba peligrosamente a Colin, pero este le pego con el bate, enviándola bastante lejos. La otra bludger se dirigía al otro aspirante, tirándolo de la escoba al no estar atento. Arthur, que miraba atentamente todo los movimientos, levanto su mano disimuladamente e hizo que el muchacho cayera suavemente en la hierba, haciendo lo mismo con su compañero, que haba quedado k.o. después de el.

-Bien, los hermanos Crevey son los nuevos golpeadores. Enhorabuena!-Exclamo Harry sonriendo a los calificados.

Los hermanos se situaron al lado de Ron, el cual les felicito y luego de eso, saludo a Luna, que estaba en las gradas, en compañía de Alexiel y de Hermione.

-Bien, ahora que den un paso hacia delante los que quieran ser cazadores.-Harry vio que entre los aspirantes, se encontraba Arthur, el cual apretaba fuertemente su ¿Saeta de Fuego?

-Bien. Hemos pedido la ayuda a los cazadores de Hufflepuf, para ver si son capaces de meter al menos un gol a nuestro guardián-Harry dio un señal a Ron, el cual asintió y hizo una seña a los jugadores de Hufflepuf, que inmediatamente volaron hacia el campo.

-Prepárense-Dijo Harry mientas cogia la quaffle.

Arthur y los demás aspirantes, entre ellos Ginny y Dean Thomas, subieron a sus escobas y se prepararon para elevar el vuelo.

**S'acabo lo que se daba.**

**Actualizare pronto,pork estoy acabando el capitulo 4.Ese quiero hacerlo mas largo, yaque estos son muy cortos y se leen en nada.**

**Se despide,**

**Lily Potter Granger**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4!!Este me ocupo 5 paginas en el word,aiq eu espero qeu sea bastante largo,aunque ponre pronto el capi 5 para que no sequeden con las ganas.xD**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los derechos son de J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers**

**Accio Cap 4!**

Cuando ya estaban todos en el campo, cada uno en sus escobas, Harry lanzo la quaffle, viendo en un momento como los de Hufflepuf se hacían con la posesión del balón. Arthur estaba quieto en un sitio, observando cada movimiento de los Hufflepuf. Entonces, se acerco a Ginny y a Dean, que estaban asombrados por la velocidad del equipo y les susurro:

-Si trabajamos en equipo, nos cogeran a los tres. Asi que si yo les robo la pelota, saben que se la pasare a ustedes, así que estén atentos.-Dicho esto, cogio mucha fuerza y condujo su escoba hacia el cielo, perdiéndose entre las nubes.

-Donde va?-Se pregunto Harry al ver a Arthur subir a la nubes.

Pero antes de poder exclamar nada mas, algo muy rápido bajo al campo de quidditch, quitándole a pelota a los hufflepuf y pasándole la pelota a Ginny, Arthur se quedo al lado de la porteria, ante a mirada asombrada de todos.

-Como lo ha hecho?-Pregunto Ron a Harry, el cual se encogió de hombros, sin saber que contestar.

-Vamos, Ginny. Pásala!-Grito Arthur a Ginny, la cual se la paso a Dean y este se acerco todo lo rápido que pudo a la porteria, pero antes de poder lanzar la pelota, un hufflepuf se acerco rápidamente hacia el. Arthur, al ver la intención del Hufflepuf, silbo y Dean lo miro y le dijo, con la cabeza, que se la pasara. Dean se la paso a Arthur, el cual la cogio al vuelo y, ante la atenta mirada de todos, salto de la escoba y lanzo la pelota a la porteria, metiendo un gol. Luego de eso, las chicas pegaron un grito al ver como Arthur se estamparia contra el suelo, pero este silbo y su escoba fue directo hacia el. Luego de unos instates, Arthur estaba en el suelo sano y salvo.

-Creo que deberia de dejar de hacer eso. La ultima vez que lo hice,a mama casi le da un infarto.-Arthur sonrió al decir la palabra mama y se fue acercando a Harry, el cual le miraba sorprendido.

-Bien, creo que ya sabemos quienes son nuestros nuevos cazadores. Un aplauso para Arthur Foster, Ginny Weasley y Dean Thomas-Harry empezo a aplaudir, mientras miraba fijamente a Arthur, el cual se iba algo decaido del campo de quiddich.

Arthur llego a su habitación y se sento en su cama y abrio su baúl, sacando una foto de sus padres con su hermano en brazos.

-Os echo de menos-Susurro acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos las caras de sus padres, mientras un lagrimas surcaban su rostro. Entonces oyo como alguien tocaba la puerta y guardo rapidamente la foto y se limpio las lagrimas, levantándose rápidamente.

-Arthur, estas bien?-Pregunto Alexiel detras de la puerta

-Si, ahora salgo.-Dijo desde la habitacion.

Al cabo de un rato, Arthur salio de su habitación y bajo a la sala comun, encontrandose con Alexiel, la cual nada mas verlo, lo abrazo muy fuerte.

-Has estado llorando, verdad?-Le pregunto mientras lo abrazaba

-No puedo parar de pensar en ellos. Sobre todo en el, se parece tanto a…-Pero fue interrumpido por Hermione, que habia llegado a la Sala Comun a buscar a Arthur.

-Arthur, siento si interrumpo algo, pero tenemos que ir a la reunion de prefectos.-Le dijo Hermione un poco agitada.

-Si, ahora voy. He de irme, Alexiel, pero te prometo que esta noche pasaremos un rato juntos, vale?- Despues de esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con Hermione, dejando a Alexiel sonriendo al ver como Arthur volvia a sonreir.

Arthur y Hermione llegaron a la sala de profesores y tocaron la puerta, oyendo luego de unos instantes un "Adelante".Arthur abrio la puerta y dejo que Hermione pasara primero. Luego, cuando estuvieron todos sentados, Albus empezo a hablar.

-Bien, como todos vamos a participar, incluidos los profesores, primero hemos de elegir el tema del baile.-Dijo Dumbledore sentandose en su sillón

-Podriamos hacer un baile con todo el mundo disfrazado de algun mago famoso-Sugirio la prefecta de Rawenclaw.

-O de brujas famosas.-Añadio la de Hufflepuf.

-Podriamos hacer un baile con personajes de películas muggles- Sugirio Draco Malfoy, que estaba sentado al lado de Hermione.

Si, ahora Draco era amigo del trio de Hogwarts. Todo paso porque Harry lo salvo de que su padre lo matara. Desde ese momento, el rubio siente un gran respeto por el ojiverde y mucha admiración.

-O podriamos disfrazarnos de obras literarias, como Romeo y Julieta, por ejemplo.-Añadio Hermione mirando al irector, el miraba a Arthur.

-Todas son muy buenas ideas, pero Arthur aun no ha sugerido ninguna-Arthur levanto la vista y miro a el director, el cual le sonreía tranquilo.

-Amm…pues…Que os parece hacer un baile con personajes de la factoria Disney?-Pregunto sonriendo

Todo el mundo se quedo extrañado.

-Explicate, Foster-Solto Snape mirando a Arthur con su mirada llena de rencor.

-Me refiero, que el tema sera Disney. Las chicas podran ir de princesas y los chicos de principe. No?-Pregunto a los presentes.

-Es una gran idea. A ver, quien esta a favor?-Pregunto Dumbledore y sonrio al ver que la mayoria de los presentes levantaba la mano.-Bien. Arthur, ahora eres tu el que nos tiene que decir el decorado y todo lo demas.-

-Bien. Pues el decorado podria ser todo el gran comedor con el suelo de hierba y el cielo ser soleado y que ardillas y animales del bosque anden por alli. La pista de baile podria ser como un lago, aunque seria un tembleque y las mesas y sillas, como si fueran troncos.-Arthur finalizo su explicación mirando a Albus, el cual asentio.

-Es una muy buena idea, Arthur.-Elogio Hermione

-Gracias, aunque nollevara mucho trabajo. Asi que, como cada uno tendra que comprarse su disfraz, pues yo me quedare y arreglare el Gran Comedor-Dijo Arthur sonriendo

-Tu solo?-Pregunto Hermione.

-Si, no habra problema. Respecto a los cursos, creo quedeberian de participar todos, pero entrada la medianoche, los de primer, segundo y tercer año se vayan a sus camas, porque puede ser que la fiesta se alargue mucho. Y se tendra que usar una mascara. Ademas, quien quiera cambiar su aspecto para estar acorde con el personaje, pues puede hacerlo.-Arthur finalizo la explicación y se volvo a sentar, esperando la aprobación de Albus.

-Si, es una buena idea. Los profesores os ayudaran en todo lo que necesiteis.-Dijo Dumbledore

-Pero…Deberiamos saber de que ira cada persona para no repetir el disfraz.-Dijo Hermione

-De eso no te preocupes, Hermione. Un amigo nos ayudara encantado.-Le susurro Arthur.

-Bien, pues como ya esta todo aclarado, podeis retiraros. Los preparativos empezaran una semana antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Asi podreis buscar vuestro disfraz y prepararos.-Dijo Albus levantándose de su sillon.

Arthur fue el primero en salir, siendo seguido por Hermione, que lo observaba preocupada.

-¡Arthur! Espera-Le grito al ver como el chico aceleraba el paso

Arthur se giro y se paro al ver como Hermione le seguia.

-Que pasa, Hermione?-Le pregunto sonriente

-Es solo que pareces triste y quería saber que te pasaba.-Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-No m pasa nada. Es solo que echo de menos a mis padres.-Le dijo sonriéndole-Bueno, vamos a comer?-

-A comer? Pero si son solo…-Exclamo un grito de sorpresa al ver como el tiempo había pasado tan rápido- Ya es tan tarde?

-Si, el tiempo pasa muy rapido. Vamos?-Arthur le ofrecio su brazo y Hermione lo tomo muy sonriente.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor, Arthur recordo que se habia dejado una cosa, asi que se separo de Hermione y le dijo que se verian luego, que se habia dejado una cosa. Hermione asintio y entro sola al Gran Comedor. Se fijo que en su mesa habia un sitio libre al lado de Harry, asi que se sento a su lado.

-Holoa, Harry-Lo aludo.

-Hola, Hermione-Le contesto Harry sin levantar la vista de su plato.

Hermione lo miro extrañada, ¿le había echo algo y ella no lo sabia? Fue a preguntarle cuando vio que Cho Chang se acercaba a ellos con una copa de algo que parecía zumo.

-Hola Harry-Saludo muy sensualmente.

Harry levanto la vista al oír la voz de Cho Chang, pero no le respondió.

-Le he pedido a Dobby que te hiciera un zumo. Yo misma le di la receta para que lo hiciera. Espero que te guste-Le guiño un ojo mientras le entregaba el zumo.

-Gracias, Cho. Pero…-No le dio tiempo a contestarle, porque Cho ya se había ido a su mesa.

Harry volvió a sentarse, dejando el zumo al lado de su plato. Hermione, que había observado toda la escena, sentía un gran odio y rencor hacia la muchacha.

-¿Cómo_ se atreve a regalarle zumos a MI Harry? Un momento, ¿Cómo que mi Harry? Harry no es mió. Pero, ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?-_Pensaba la castañamirando fijamente a Harry, el cual estaba hablando con Ron sobre las pruebas de quidditch que habían echo esa misma mañana.

-Harry-Lo llamo suavemente.

-Si, Herms?-Le pregunto Harry sonriéndole

Hermione se sonrojo al ver como Harry le sonreía, pero sacudió su cabeza al notar el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Te importa si me tomo el zumo que te ha dado Cho? Esque tengo mucha sed y ya no me apetece beber zumo de calabaza.-Le dijo intentando sonar convincente

-Claro, tómatelo-Le sonrió y volvió habla con Ron.

Hermion cogio la copa con cautela y se la acerco a su boca, viendo que el zumo tenia un aspecto no muy agradable. Luego de un rato, se lo tomo de golpe y en el momento en que se lo trago, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, captando la atención de todos y viendo como Arthur entraba al comedor buscando a alguien con la mirada. Cuando Hermione lo vio, se levanto de la mesa de Grffindor y se fue caminando lentamente hacia Arthur. Arthur, que habia saludado a Alexiel con una sonrisa y ahora se acercaba hacia ella, se fijo en como Hermione caminaba hacia el, le sonrio y se acerco, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando de un momento, sintió los labios suaves de Hermione besandole apasionadamente, ante la atenta mirada de todo el colegio.

**Seguro que luego de leerlo,me matan.Y antes de que lo hagan,lean enseguida el capi 5 cuando lo suba, asi lo entederan.**

**Se despide,**

**Lily Potter Granger**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hohohoiiii!!Bueno,aqui el capi 5.Me salio bastante largo,asi que espero que lo disfruten.En este capitulo,Harry se comporta de una manera diferente,peo sabran porque se comporta asi en el capitulo 6 o en el 7,no lo se aun.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los derechos son de J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers**

**Accio capi5!**

Arthur se separo rápidamente de Hermione al sentir todas las miradas puestas en ellos.

-Hermione, ¿a que ha venido eso?-Le pregunto muy sorprendido

-Solo le he dado un beso a mi novio-Le dijo sensualmente.

-Tu novio?-Le pregunto extrañado.

Pero antes de poder hacer nada mas, Alexiel le golpeo el hombro a Arthur al pasar por su lado y Arthur al girarse, vio como unas lagrimas surcaban el rostro de la chica.

-Alexiel!-Le grito, pero la chica ya se había ido corriendo.

Arthur intento zafase de Hermione, pero la chica lo tenia bien agarrado, así que busco una mirada de ayuda entre la gente, pero no encontró ninguna, así que se dio media vuelta y salio del gran comedor, con Hermione colgándole del brazo. Mientras iban por un pasillo, Hermione lo empujo hasta una aula vacía y los encerró.

-Hermione! Que haces?-Le pregunto exaltado al ver como la chica los encerraba.

Hermione hizo caso omiso de la pregunta del chico y se fue acercando sensualmente hacia el. Arthur, cada vez mas sorprendido por como se comportaba la chica, se fue alejando hasta chocar con la pared.

-Mierda…-Susurro malhumorado.

Hermione llego hasta el y empezó a acariciarle el pecho con sus manos, ante el contacto, Arthur se estremeció, haciendo que Hermione sonriera complacida.

-H-Hermione, n-no p-para-Murmuro Arthur evitando gemir.

Hermione se acerco hasta su oído y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, y luego le susurro sensualmente.

-¿De verdad quieres que lo haga?-Dicho esto, empezó a desabrocharle la túnica y cuando esta cayo al suelo, le desabrocho la camisa.

Arthur no se resistió mas y empezó a besarla, y mientras la conducía al escritorio del profesor, empezó a desabrocharle la blusa, escuchando un sonido de satisfacción por pare de la chica. Cuando llego hasta el escritorio, subió a la chica al escritorio y empezó a besarle el cuello, colocándose entre las piernas de la chica, mientras que esta enredaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos rojos. Cuando hubo dejado suficientes marcas en el cuello de Hermione, empezó a bajar hasta sus pechos, los cuales estaban prisioneros por el sujetador de la chica. Arthur empezó a morder los pezones por encima de la tela, mientras Hermione le besaba el cuello.

Antes de continuar, Arthur echo suavemente a Hermione sobre el escritorio y le quito el sujetador, mientras sentía como la chica empezaba a desabrocharle el pantalón, haciendo que el chico gimiera ante el contacto. Arthur empezó a lamer y a chupar los pechos de la chica, mientras que esta le bajaba el pantalón. Arthur abrió los ojos al sentir como le bajaba el pantalón y miro a Hermione y se fijo en que la mirada de la chica era oscura, muy diferente a la que el había visto antes de dejarla en el Gran Comedor, esa mirada el la había visto en Alexiel cuando por accidente se había toado la poción Amortentia.

En ese momento, Arthur recobro el sentido común y rápido como una bala, se levanto de encima de Hermione y empezó a vestirse, ante la atenta mirada de reproche de Hermione.

-No puede pasarme esto a mi. Esto lo explica todo. Pero que le diré a Alexiel?-Arthur estaba cada vez mas nervios y cuando sintió la mirada de Hermone sobre el, la miro.

-Hermione, siento esto.-Dijo mientras cogia su varita-D_esmaius_

Luego de unos instantes, Arthur salio con Hermione en brazos, en dirección a la enfermería. Cuando llego, la Señora Pomfrey les atendió enseguida.

-Por Dios Santo!-Exclamo la Señora Pomfrey al ver a Hermione desmayada.-Me puede explicar que le ha pasado?

-Pues…Vera, es algo difícil de explicar-Le dijo Arthur muy nervioso.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-Dijo mirando a Arthur con una sonrisa.

Arthur le contó todo lo que había pasado, excepto lo de que casi se acuestan juntos en un aula vacía. Cuando acabo de contarle el relato a la Señora Pomfrey, esta se quedo pensando.

-Y dice que no tiene ni idea de quien puede haberle dado una poción Amortentia a la señorita Granger?-Arthur negó con la cabeza

-Bien, espere un segundo, iré a por el antídoto de la poción y ya podrá llevar a la señorita Granger a su habitación-La Señora Pomfrey abandono la habitación y Arthur se sentó en una silla, cerca de la camilla de Hermione, esperando a que la enfermera llegara con el antídoto.

-Quien pudo haberle dado una poción así a Hermione? A no ser que…-Arthur recordó en ese momento como cuando Hermione lo beso, Cho Chang estaba que echaba furia por los ojos al ver como Hermione se besaba con Arthur.-Pudo haber sido Cho Chang la que le dio la poción a Hermione? Pero, para que?

Mientras la Arthur se rompía la cabeza intentando averiguar el porque le habían dado un poción así a su amiga, la Señora Pomfrey llego con el antídoto y se lo suministro a Hermione.

-Puede llevársela. Será mejor que se quede con ella, por si acaso sucediera algo, que hubiera alguien cerca-Arthur asintió y se cargo a Hermione a la espalda y salio de la enfermería.

Por el camino hacia las habitaciones de prefectos, Hermione se despertó y sintió como alguien la llevaba a la espalda. Al principio creyó que era Ron, por su cabello, pero vio que quien la llevaba lo llevaba recogido en una coleta y Ron no lo llevaba tan largo.

-Estas mejor, Hermione?-Le pregunto Arthur al sentir como Hermione se movía

-Arthur!-Exclamo sorprendida la prefecta

-El mismo-Dijo riendo

-Que ha pasado?-Pero a Arthur no le dio tiempo a contestar, porque una imágenes de ella y Arthur en un aula vacía besándose hizo que se sonrojara al extremo.

-Ya recordaste?-Le pregunto Arthur en un susurro

Hermione estaba muy sonrojada, así que no contesto. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Hermione, Arthur la bajo de su espalda y le sonrió.

-Te bebiste por error una Amortentia y luego me viste a mi y paso eso, pero no hicimos nada de lo que arrepentirnos. Ahora, si me disculpas, he de ir a buscar a Alexiel. Y, creo que deberías de habar con Harry y aclararle que todo ha sido un error.-Dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho, dejando a Hermione sonrojada y sonriendo.

Arthur busco por todo el castillo y no encontró a Alexiel, así que volvió derrotado la sala común. Cuando llego, se la encontró allí, dormida en el sofá con un libro en sus piernas. Se acerco sigiloso y le recogió el libro. Sintió que se movía, así que con cuidado, la cogio en brazos y la subió a su habitación de prefecto. Cuando estuvo allí, a dejo en su cama y espero a que despertara, quedándose el dormido a su lado con una sonrisa a causa del cansancio.

Luego de unos minutos, sintió como alguien lo movía, así que abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los marrones de Alexiel.

-Hola-Le susurro

-Hola, me has traído tu?-Le pregunto sonriéndole

-Si. Vi que estabas en el sofá y te he subido. Oye, quería hablar contigo sobre lo que ha pasado en el Gran Comedor.

Alexiel negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Cuando saliste de la enfermería con Hermione a espaldas, te vi, así que entre y le pregunte a la enfermera que había pasado y me contó todo. No tengo nada de que perdonarte.

Arthur, al oír esto, la beso suavemente en los labios, mientras sonreía internamente. Se separo al cabo de unos minutos, sonriendo al ver como Alexiel tenia los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Te amo-Susurro

Alexiel abrió enormemente los ojos al oír la declaración del chico y sonrió, dándole otro beso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo.-Le dijo sonriéndole.

Arthur empezó a besarla con mucha suavidad y así se quedaron dormidos, abrazados y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Harry estaba furioso, había destrozado media aula al recordar el beso entre Hermione y Arthur, aunque se extraño que este le preguntara. Así que, decidido, se dirigió hacia la habitación de su amiga para que le explicara lo que había pasado. Cuando llego, toco la puerta y oyó un "Adelante" por parte de Hermione. Entro y cerro la puerta y s acerco a su amiga, la cual estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Que quieres, Harry?-Le pregunto sonriente

-ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE HA SIDO SE BESO ENTRE TU Y ARTHUR?-Le grito con furia

Hermione se quedo mirándolo con seriedad.

-No tienes porque gritarme, Harry.-Le dijo seriamente.

-QUE NO TE GRITE? PUES EXPLICAME ESE BESO!-Harry estaba rojo de furia y sus ojos centelleaban.

-No te lo explicare hasta que no te calmes.-Hermione se levanto de la cama y se fue acercando hacia su escritorio, bajo la atenta mirada de Harry.

-BIEN! NO QUIERES CONTARMELO? PUES NO MELO CUENTES.-Grito mas fuerte el ojiverde.-Al fin y al cabo, seguro que te vas morreando con todo chico guapo que te encuentras por ahí.

Hermione, al oír eso, le pego una bofetada, marcando sus dedos n la mejilla de Harry.

-ESCUCHAME IEN, HARRY JAMES POTTER-Al oír su nombre completo, Harry trago saliva.-NUNCA VUELVAS A INSULTARME DE ESA MANERA, PORQUE TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS.

Harry no se movió, sino que se acerco mas a Hermione y la aprisiono contra la pared, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-Te voy a dejar clara una cosa-Harry hablaba en susurros y muy lentamente-Nadie te va a apartar de mi lado. TU eres MIA, esta claro?

-Vete, Harry. Déjame en paz.-Le imploro Hermione, que estaba llorando.

Harry se sintió mal al ver a Hermione llorar, pero para no incomodarla, salio de la habitación. Cuando Harry se fue, Hermione cayó de rodillas llorando.

Llego la hora de la cena, asi que Arthur y Alexiel bajaron a la sala comun, pero Arthur le dijo que queria subir a ver como estaba Hermione, asi qeu Alexiel se fue al Gran Comedor a esperar a su novio. Arthur subio hasta la habitación de Hermione y se acerco a tocar, pero escucho a alguien llorar y entro rapidamente.

-Hermione! Que te pasa?-Arthur se agacho enseguida al ver como Hermione lloraba tirada en el suelo.

Hermione no le contesto, sino que se abrazo fuertemente a Arthur y empezo a llorar mas fuerte. Arthur la abrazo y lentamente Hermione se fue tranquilizando. Al cabo de un rato, Arthur se dio cuenta de que se habia dormido, asi que la dejo sobre su cama y le dio un beso en la frente, para luego bajar al Gran Comedor.

Cuando entro, todo el mundo lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se sento al lado de Alexiel.

-Que le pasa a todo el mundo?-Le pregunto en un susurro a su novia.

-Tu que crees? Por cierto, y Hermione?-Arthur la miro y nego con la cabeza.

-La encontre llorando, ahora se ha dormido. Luego bajare a las cocinas y le subire un poco de comida.-Dijo mientras cogia pure de patatas.

-No crees que Dobby te reconozca?-Pregunto Alexiel preocupada.

-No creo, hace tiempo que nos vimos.-Le dijo mientras bebia zumo.

Luego de la cena, Alexiel se despidio d Arthur y este bajo a la cocinas para subirle algo de comer a Hermione. Cuando entro, Dobby y Kreacher lo vieron y se acercaron corriendo a saludarlo.

-Si es el señor Arthur P…-Pero Arthur les tapo la boca a los dos, antes de que dijeran nada.

-NO digáis ese apellido. No quiero que lo nombreis.-Les dijo severamente.

Los elfos asintieron y le preguntaron que quería.

-Necesito que me pongáis en una bandeja comida para Hermione. No ha bajado a cenar y quiero subirle algo para que coma.-Les dijo sonriéndoles.

Los elfos asintieron y e dijeron que subiera a su habitación, que ellos le subirían la comida.

Artur se encamino hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando llego, vio como Harry miraba la chimenea, asi que paso de largo y se encamino hacia las escaleras, pero la voz de Harry lo detuvo.

-Espero que estes contento-Le dijo enfadado

-Porque habria de estarlo?-Le pregunto desde las escaleras

-Me he peleado con mis amigos por culpa de tu beso con Hermione!-Dijo Harry levantandose de golpe

Arthur se giro y vio a Harry muy enfadado.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de qe no dejes a la gente explicarse. Ahora si me disculpas, me voy a dormir.-Dijo dandose la vuelta y encaminandose hacia las escaleras

-A mi no me dejas con la palabra en la boca, Foster.-Harry saco rapidamente la varita y apunto a Arthur con ella.-_Petrificus Totales_

Arthur se giro y vio como Harry le lanzaba el hechizo y no le dio tiempo a sacar la varita. Harry sonrio al ver como su hechizo le daria de pleno a Arthur, pero este levanto la mano y dijo:

-_Protego_!-Un escudo color rojo rodeo a Arthur, haciendo que el hechizo lanzado por Harry se disipara.

-Como lo has hecho?-Pregunto Harry sorprendido

Arthur bajo la mano y lo miro severamente.

-No me vuelvas a lanzar ningun hechizo, o lo pagaras caro..Dicho esto, subio hacia la habitación de Hermione, dejando a Harry con mucha mas furia que antes.

Arthur toco la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y entro. Vio a Hermione aun dormida y sonrio. Entonces se fue acecando lentamente a la cama y se giro cuando un 'CRACK' se escucho delante de la puerta.

-Shh-Murmuro Arthur a Dobby el cual asentio y dejo la bandeja con comida en el escritorio. Arthur e acerco a la bandeja y le dejo una nota a Hermione, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue hacia su habitación con una sonrisa, aunque preocupado por lo que pasaria mañana.

**S'acabo!**

**Que pasara mañana?Pus no lo sbreis hasta que actualice.Cosa que espero,sea muy pronto.**

**Se despide**

**Lily Potter Granger**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola,Hola!!Si,tarde mucho en subirlo,pero es porque no tenia tiempo y no podia escribirlo,asi que este me salio corto.Pero espero que tambien lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los derechos son de J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers**

**Accio capi6!**

Un piqueteo en la ventana le despertó, así que se levanto con desgana y se froto los ojos, mientras se acercaba a la ventana, en la cual había una lechuza parda con una carta. Abrió la ventana y la lechuza se poso en la silla de su escritorio, saludándole con un ululo.

-Buenos días, Win.-Saludo Arthur a su lechuza.

Se acerco y le cogio la carta y luego le dijo que en la lechuzeria estaba su desayuno, así que la lechuza se fue por donde vino. Arthur se sentó en su cama y empezó a leer la carta, la cual era de Hermione.

_Arthur, gracias por la bandeja de comida de ayer. Eres un sol. Te espero en la sal común, no tardes por favor._

_Besos, Hermione_

Arthur sonrió al terminar de leer la carta y la dejo sobre su escritorio. Cuando se acerco a este, vio en su calendario que hoy era sábado, así que seria la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Se fue a duchar y luego bajo a la sala común vestido con unos vaqueros ajustados, una camisa negra de manga corta y con unas deportivas blancas. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta y llevaba una chaqueta colgando del brazo, por si refrescaba.

Cuando bajo, se encontró con una Hermione ataviada con unos jeans azules y una camiseta de manga larga color turquesa y unas botas. Ella también llevaba una chaqueta por si hacia frió.

-Buenos días, Hermione-Le saludo alegremente dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, Arthur. Has dormido bien?-Le pregunto sonriente Hermione luego de devolverle el beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, digamos que no tuve muchos problemas.-Dijo sonriéndole divertido

Hermione le miro extrañada y luego le sonrió.

-Vamos a desayunar? Alexiel me dio que cuando bajaras que fuéramos con ella a desayunar, que quería que fuéramos los tres a Hogsmeade.-Le dijo alegremente al chico.

-Pero tu no vas con Ron, Draco Y Harry?-Le pregunto extrañado

-Ron va con Luna, Draco con una amiga y Harry…-Hermione sonrió tristemente al recordar su pelea con Harry, pero sacudió levemente la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.-Vamos?

Arthur asintió y siguió a la prefecta a través del cuadro, mientras unos ojos esmeraldas miraban con furia la escena desde las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, todas las chicas del colegio acorralaron a Arthur y Hermione, mientras gritaban como histéricas.

-Pero que les pasa?-Le pregunto Hermione a Arthur, el cual estaba sorprendido.

Arthur busco con la mirada a Alexiel y cuando la localizo le hizo una señal y Alexiel asintió, volviendo a desayunar.

-Hermione, que te parece desayunar en un lugar exclusivo de Hogsmeade?-Le pregunto Arthur divertido a Hermione mientras sacaba una flauta.

Hermione miro confundida a Arthur y cuando este empezó a tocar la flauta, todo el mundo se quedo en silencio al oír tan dulce melodía Cuando ya habían pasado unos minutos que Arthur llevaba tocando, se oyó un chillido y todo el mundo se giro y vio por los ventanales del Gran Comedor a una especie de Hipogrifo que iba directo hacia el patio.

Arthur cogio a Hermione de la mano y salio corriendo hacia el patio, encontrándose con un hipogrifo olor blanco que los saludo con una reverencia. Arthur se la devolvió y se giro sonriente Hermione.

-Hermione, te presento a Cornamenta.-Le dijo sonriéndole divertido

-QUE?-Exclamo sorprendida-Pero si cornamenta era un perro.

-A te dije que las apariencias engañan-Dijo mientras se acercaba al hipogrifo y le acariciaba el pelaje.-Vamos?

-NO! Lo siento, pero odio volar-Se disculpo Hermione mientras se alejaba del animal.

Arthur se acerco a Hermione y la cogio suavemente del brazo

-Te prometo que no pasara nada, es muy seguro.-Le dijo mientras se acercaban a Cornamenta.

Arthur monto a Hermione en el animal y luego se monto el, cogiendo las riendas que habían aparecido de repente y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras a Hermone al ver que estaba muy nerviosa.

-Tranquílate, veras como el viaje vale la pena-Dijo mientras Cornamenta empezaba a correr para luego elevarse en e aire.

Luego de que la pareja hubiera despegado, Harry, que estaba mirándolo todo desde la torre del reloj, se fue corriendo a por su escoba. Estaba decidido a alejar a Arthur de Hermione, porque el no permitiría que nadie le quitara a SU Hermione.

Llevaban varios minutos volando y Hermione miraba maravillada el paisaje.

-Todo esto es precioso, nunca lo había visto así.-Dijo maravillada mirando el paisaje

Arthur sonrió al ver la reacción de Hermione.

-Ves? Te dije que valía la pena-Le susurro al oído

Hermione e giro y le sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla, dejando a Arthur sonrojado.

-Eres muy bueno conmigo. No se como te lo agradeceré.-Le susurro mirándole sonriente

-Solo se feliz. Con eso me vale-Le dijo mientras se dirigía volando hacia el pueblo

Hermione se quedo sorprendida al ver las casa del pueblo de aquella manera, y luego de un rato, rió muy alegre, haciendo que Arthur también riera. Mientras estaban hablando algo a mucha velocidad paso por su lado, haciendo que Cornamenta se asustara y gritara nervioso.

-Tranquilo, Cornamenta. No pasa nada.-Le susurro al animal, al ver que se ponía nervioso

-Que ha sido eso?-Pregunto Hermione mirando a todos lados.

-No lo se, pero creo que pronto obtendremos la respuesta.-Dijo mientras aterrizaban cerca de las tres escobas.

Arthur ayudo a Hermione a bajar del Hipogrifo y luego le quito las riendas al animal con un golpe de varita.

-Ya puedes irte, Cornamenta. Volveremos caminando.-Le dijo al oído del animal.

El hipogrifo asintió levemente y elevo el vuelo, despidiéndose con un grito.

-Vamos a desayunar? Alexiel nos esperara en las Tres Escobas cuando salga del castillo, así que tendremos que esperar un poco.-Le dijo Arthur a Hermione, la cual asintió levemente y le cogio de la mano, para sorpresa del pelirrojo.

-Y, donde vamos a desayunar?-Le pregunto Hermione buscando alguna cafetería ,aunque no veía ninguna.

-Es una sorpresa.-Le dijo guiñándole un ojo de forma cómplice.

Arthur la guió a traes del camino que llevaba a la casa de los Gritos, parándose exactamente delante de la verja.

-Preparada?-Le pregunto a la chica, la cual lo miro expectante.

Arthur levanto la palma de su mano y la dejo en el aire, mientras hacia un circulo alrededor de esta con su varita. Luego de unos minutos, el circulo empezo a brillar con mucha intensidad y ante los ojos sorprendidos de Hermione y los ojos satisfechos de Arthur, se abrio ante ellos un portal a un prado verde con muchas flores y un lago.

-Vamos?-Le pregunto divertido Arthur, al ver la cara que se le habia puesto a Hermione al ver el portal.

Hermione fue a decir algo, pero alguien la interrumpió.

-Tu no la llevas a ninguna parte, Foster-Dijo Harry apareciendo detrás de un arbol

Hermione se giro sorprendida al oir la voz de Harry y Arthur lo miro desafiante.

-Creia que no te dejarias ver, pero me equivoque.-Dijo Arthur mirandole con una sonrisa.

Hary creyo que se estaba burlando de el, asi que saco su varia.

-No me cabrees, Foster!-Le grito apuntandole

Hermione, que miraba atónita la escena, se puso delante de Arthur, ante la sorpresa de este.

-No le toques ni un pelo, porque entonces no dudare en hechizarte, Harry.-Le dijo a el ojiverde, la cual la miraba incredulo.

-Porque lo defiendes? No ha hecho nada para merecerlo-Le dijo Harry señalando a Arthur, el cual miraba a Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Ha hecho mucho mas que tu y que Ron en estos ultimos años.-Dijo mirando a Harry seriamente.

-Si? Dime, que es lo que ha hecho para merecer que tu le defiendas, cuando apenas hace pocos dias que lo conoces?-Pregunto Harry mirando de Hermione a Arthur.

-Me ha hecho sentir querida!-Grito llorando-Me ha hecho sentir como una persona especial, no como un raton de biblioteca que solo se necesita para hacer las tareas!

Harry se quedo mirando a Hermione mientras esta lloraba. Arthur abrazo a Hermione dulcemente, mientras la calmaba. Pasaron unos minutos y Hermione se calmo, pero cuado esta fue a hablar, un rayo rojo cruzo el cielo. Los tres muchacho mirando en todas direcciones, pero solo Arthur encontro al culpable de ese rayo. Una banda de mortifagos venian por el camino de Hogsmeade y habian lanzado el hechizo para comprobar si habia alguien.

-Dios! Alexiel!-Exclamo Arthur mientras empezaba a correr hacia Hogsmeade, perseguido por Hermione y Harry.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, solo habia unos pocos incendios, pero mucha gente en la calle. Arthur busco como un loco entre la gente a Alexiel, pero no la encontro.

-Alexiel!-Grito buscandola.

Mientras la buscaba, Hermione y Harry se encontraron con alumnos del castillo, y estos les contaron que los mortifagos habian aparecido de repente y que si no hubiera sido por Alexiel y otros chicos de septimo, ahora estarian muertos. Pero antes de poder seguir, un estruendo hizo que todo el mundo se girara y viera como los mortifagos volvian al pueblo.

-Atencion!-Grito Arthur-Que algunos alumnos vuelvan al colego y avisen a los profesores y que los otros se queden a ayudarnos.

Los alumnos de 3º,4º y 5º que habian alli se fueron al colegio para avisar a los profesore, mintras los demas se acercaban hacia donde estab Harry y Hermione, ya que Arthur buscaba como un loco a Alexiel.

-Buscas esto?-Pregunto una voz a espaldas de Arthur, el cual se giro inmediantamente.

Cuando este se giro, abrio los ojos desmesuradamnte. Un motifago tenia a Alexiel muy malherida levitando sobre su cabeza.

-Sueltala!-Grito Arthur amenazante.

Pero antes de que el otro mortifago pudiera responder, aparecio otro, uno que muchos conocian: Lucius Malfoy.

-O que, Foster? Que ya no recuerdas lo que hizo el Señor Oscuro con tu verdadera Familia?-Le pregunto Malfoy con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Callate!-Grito Arthur encolerizado, mientras unas llamas que habia cerca se acrecentaban mas.

-Vaya, vaya. Creo que nuestro gatito se convirtió en un leon, verdad Foster?-Dijo Lucius riendose, seguido de los otros mortifagos.

Lucius observo a su alrededor y vio a Harry, Hermione y a los otros alumnos.

-Veo que no perdiste el tiempo, eh? Encontraste lo que bucabas, Foster? O te falto algo?-Dijo riendo Lucius.

Arthur miraba a Lucius reirse y una furia incontenible se apodero de el, asi que sin pensarlo exclamo:

-_Sectusempra!_-Exclamo mientras levantaba la mano y señalaba a Lucius, el cual salio por los aires, mientras una herida en su costado se abria y empezaba a salir sangre a borbotones.

Los demas alumnos y Harry y Hermione estaban alucinados. Arthur estaba rodeado de un aura verdemuy intensa, mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba una furia muy intensa. Lucius se levanto con algo de pesadez por sus heridas y apunto con su varita a Arhut, pero una fria y desgarradora voz le hizo detenerse.

-Quieto, Lucius. El es mio.-Siseo esa voz.

Harry, que habia estado mirando la escena, grito al sentir un fuerte dolor en su cicatriz, cayendo de rodillas al sentir tanto dolor.

-No puede ser! El no pede estar aquí!-Exclamo Hermione, mientras se agachaba a comprobar como estaba Harry.

Arthur miro a Harry y luego volvio su vista a quien se mostraba frente a el.

-Voldemort-Murmuro mirando fijamente a esos ojos de serpiente.

**Que pasara?Pues lo sabremos en proximo capi. Que espero poder subir pronto. Antes de subir el capi del baile, necesito que en sus reviews me pongan las canciones que quieren que suenen en Hogwarts, ya que yo me inventare un grupo y hare que estegrupo cante unas cuantas canciones que ustedes me digan.**

**Se despide,**

**Lily Potter Granger**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!Cuanto tiempo,verdad?Pues si,mucho tiempo,pero fue por una buena ra zon que no pude actualizar antes:Los estudios.Bueno,primero de todo quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen este fic,pero a dos personas muy importantes: a araneli h y hr y aguantarme mientras escribía el capitulo y a MoOnSu por no madarme a paseo,porque hay que admitirlo,cuando quiero,soy muy pesada.Y antes de seguir,siento si hay muchas faltas de ortografía,pero esque es mu tarde y no quiero empezar a revisar el documento.Bueno,ahora sin mas preambulos.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los derechos son de J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers**

**Accio Capitulo 7!**

Voldemort estaba delante de Arthur, mirándole con sorna.

-Cuanto tiempo, verdad, Arthur?-Siseo Voldemort

Arthur, que estaba mirando a Harry, el cual se había desmayado, giro su cabeza para ver al culpable de su sufrimiento.

-A que has venido, Tom?-Pregunto furioso.

Voldemort rió fuertemente y luego se acerco al oído de Arthur.

-He venido a por lo más importante para vosotros-Susurro en el oído del pelirrojo.

Un escalofrió recorrió a Arthur al sentir la voz de Voldemort en su oído, pero se separo rápidamente.

-Y que es lo mas importante para mi y para Harry?-Pregunto con miedo.

Voldemort rió y luego agito su varita, haciendo que un lazo rojo rodeara a Arthur y lo atara.

-Aun no lo sabes?-Le pregunto irónico.

Voldemort miro a Hermione y luego a Alexiel, la cual estaba insconciente. Voldemort agito su varita y Hermione y Alexiel se acercaron a el, mientras eran atadas por el mismo lazo que Arthur.

-Son ellas.-Dijo señalando a las dos muchachas.

Arthur forcejeo con las cuerdas que lo ataban, pero no podia romperlas.

-No les toques ni un pelo, o te arrepentirás Tom!-Grito furioso.

Los mortifagos y Voldemort rieron fuertemente

-Que me haras si lo hago? Recuerda que puedo tocarte, porque ya lo hice con tu hermano-Mientras decia esto, Voldemort miraba a Harry, el cual estaba inconciente en el suelo.

-Hermano?-Pregunto Hermione asombrada

Arthur agacho la mirada, mientras Voldemort reia.

-Vaya, asi que no se lo has contado? Me has defraudado Arthur. Yo que creia que ibas con la verdad por delante.-Menciono Voldemort con ironia.

Arthur miro a Hermione con los ojos llorosos, mientras caia de rodillas.

-Dejalas ir, no nos querías a los dos? Pues ya nos tienes, pero dejalas ir-Suplico con voz ahogada.

Voldemort apunto con su varita Arthur, mientras sonreia con superioridad.

-No eres nadie, para darme ordenes-Siseo con odio

Antes de poder lanzarle el hechizo imperdonable a Arthur, una luz roja cruzo el cielo, haciendo que Voldemort perdiera la varita. Arthur se giro y vio como Dumbledore y los demas profesores tenian la varita en alto, preparándose para lo peor.

-Ha sido muy estupido por tu parte venir, Tom-Dijo Albus con la voz calmada.

Voldemort lo miro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desaparecio junto sus mortifagos.

Las cuerdas que ataban a los muchacho desaparecieron, haciendo que Arthur se levantara y fuera corriendo a ayudar a Alexiel, la cual seguia insconciente.

-Alexiel!-Exclamo cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, al comprobar que estaba bien. Se levanto con la muchacha en brazos y se fue en direccion al castillo, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Arthur deposito con cuidado a Alexiel en una camilla, mientras esperaba a que Poppy llegara. Cogio una silla cercana y se sento cerca del camilla de la chica, a esperar.

Luego de unos momentos,llegaban Dumbledore cn Hermione y Harry,este en brazos de Albus.Depoitaron a Harry en la camilla deal lado de Alexiel,mientras Dumbledore hablaba con Poppy y Hermione se acostaba tambien en una camilla,quedandose domida a instante.Luego de unos intantes,Poppy y Albus se grraron hacia Arthur,excepto Harry,Hermione y Alexiel que estaban durmiendo.

-Que?-Pregunto mirando a los dos adultos.

-Arthur,enseñame tu cicatriz-Pidio Albus suavemente.

Arthur suspiro y coloco su mano derecha en la avertura de su cuello,mientras una luz azul salia de su mano.Luego d unos segundos,quito su mano y dejo al descubierto una cicatriz en forma de luna.

-Esta es en forma de luna.-Susurro Poppy miando a Albus,el cual asintio sonriente.

-Creo que es hora de que nos cuentes tu historia, Arthur Charles Potter.-Dijo Albus mientras sonreia.

Arthur miro sorprendido a Albus,el cual sonreia divertido.

-Como sabe mi verdadero nombre?-Pregunto mirando a Dumbledore.

-Porque yo estuve el dia en que bautizaron a ti y a Harry.-Susurro Albus,mirando a Arthur.

-Entonces usted que parentesco tiene conmigo y con Harry?-Pregunto cuioso Arthur.

Albus inspiro hondo antes de decirle nada a Arthur y luego se ajusto las gafas.

-Yo soy el padre de James Potter,es decir,tu abuelo y el de Harry-Susurro Albus ante la mirada sorprendida de Arthur y la sonrisa de Poppy.

-Mi abuelo?!-Murmur sorprendido Arhur.

Albus asintio,mientras el y Poppy se sentaban en unas sillas,cerca del pelirrojo..

-Si,pero antes de aclararlo,tendras que contarnos tu historia,Arthur.-Mientras Albus hablaba,se ajusto sus gafas de media luna,sonriendo.

Arhtur asintio y miro al profesor.

-Pero solo tenia un año,no me acuerdo del todo.Tendre que ir a por mi pensadero.-Murmuro Arthur.

Albus asintio y le dijo a Poppy unas palabras que Arthur no oyo.Luego de nos momentos,Albus se levanto y se despidio de Poppy,la cual se fue a preparar una cama.Albus se giro hacia Arthur y le sonrio.

-Pedire al Sr.Foster que te traiga el pensadero.Cuando lo tenga en mi poder,te lo hare saber y me contaras todo.Ahora,descansa.-Albus le dio un beso en la frente,ante la sorpresa de Arthur y se marcho de la enfermeria,mientras Arthur se encaminaba hacia la cama que Poppy le habia preparado,quedandose dormido al instante.

Mientras,en el despacho de Dumbledore,Albus estaba reunido con Mcgonagall y Snape.

-Debemos proteger a ambos.Ahora que Voldemort sabe que Arthur y Harry se han encontrado,hara lo imposible por entrar a Hogwarts.-Dijo Albus miradno a los presntes.

-Pero Albus,no podemos hacer nada ante todos los aliados de Voldemort.-Susurro Mcgonagall,mientras miraba a Dumbledore.

Snape,que hasta ahora no habia hablado,se acerco a los dos acianos y empezo a hablar.

-Creo que todos nos hemos dado cuenta del gran poder magico de Arthur.Me parece que el solo se las apañara muy bien.-Snape miro a Dumbledore,el ual sonreia divertido.

-Veo que como siempre te fijas en todo,verdad Severus?-Menciono Albus diertido.

Mcgonagall miraba a los dos adltos con confusin.

-ME podrian explicar de que hablan?-Pregunto mirando a Snape y Dumbedore.

Albus miro a Mcgonagall y sonrio.

-Minerva,Arthur tiene mucho poder magico.No te has fijado que casi nunca usa la varita?Ademas,deberias saber que es un animago.Se le nota en los colmillos que tiene.Su forma animaga debe de ser un leon,aunque lo disimula bien.-Menciono sonriendo.

-Director,que vamos a hacer?-Pregunto Snape mirando a Dumbledore.

-No se lo que puede pasar,asi que alertare a Arthur.-Albus se levanto y se acerco a un armario,ante la atenta mirada de Mcgonagall y Snape

Una mano acariciaba su mejilla,haciendo que una sonrisa floreciera en su rostro.

-Alexiel…-Murmuro Arhut mientras abria poco a poco los ojos,esperando encontrarse con los de Alexiel.

-Hola,bello durmiente.-Murmuro Hermione divertida al ver como Arthur se despertaba.

El muchacho sintio un poco de decepcion al ver que era Hermione quien lo habia despertado,pero igualmente sonrio.

-Hola,Hermione-Susrro sonriendole y sentandose en la cama,dejando espacio para la chica.

Hermione se sento a los pies de la cama de Arthur y le sonrio.

-Estas mejor?-Pregunto sonriendole

-Si,gracias.Y tu?Como te encuentras?-Le regunto mientras se restregaba un ojo

-Bien,ya casi no me duele nada.-Dijo Hermione mientras le sonreia.-Oye,me gusaria que me explicaras que ue eso que dijo Voldemort en Hogsmeade.

La sonrisa de Arthur se borro de su rostro,dando paso a un rostro de mucha seridad.

-Esta bien,te voy a contar lo que se.Pero no quiero que digas nada a nadie.Prometemelo-Dijo mientras miraba a Hermione

Esta asintio levemente,esperando a que el muchacho empezara su relato.

-Yo y Harry somos mellizos.El dia en que nuestros padrs murieron,soo recuerdo que estaba en un armario y Voldemort me descubrio,marandome para siempre con esta cicatriz.-Mientras decia esto,Arthur se señalo la cicatriz en forma de luna que tenia en el cuello.

Hermione observo sorprendia la cicatriz y indico al muchacho que siguiera.

-Cuando Sirius fue a casa y se encontro con mis padres muertos y con Harry,se lo dioa Garrid.Pero nadie se dio cuenta de que yo estaba,asi que pensaron qe habia muerto,pero en un momento una luz verde me rodeo,sacandome de entre los escombros.Entonces me apareci delante de l puerta de un castillo y alli fue donde me enontro el mayordomo de los Foster.Desde ese momento vivi con los Foter,los cuales me protegieron de que resupiera la verdad.Pero un dia,cuando el ministro de magia frances vino a ver los Foster,se encontro conmigo me descubrio.Por eso nunca vine a Hogwarts,por miedo a que me descubrieran.Luego de un tiempo,me encontre conoci a Alexiel y nos hicimos grandes amigos.-Arthur paro para respirar y djarle tiempo a Hermione para que lo asimilara.

Hermione miraba a Arthur sorprendida,pero lo unico que hizo fue fijarse en sus ojos.Estos era iguales a los de Harry y el pelo de Arthur era pelirrojo,com el de Lily.Se podia decir que Arthur era el vivo retrato de su madre,al igual que Hary el de su padre.

-Eres el ivo retrato de tu madre-Le susurro sonriendole

Arthur sonrio ante el elogio,y le agradecio con un beso en la mejill.

-Gracias,nunca me lo habian dicho.-Revelo sonriente.

Hrmione lo abrazo,mientras le sonreia.

-Te prometo que te ayudare en lo que necesites y que Harry no sabra la vdad hasta que tu no quieras que se sepa.-Heione le acariciaba a Arthur la mejilla con mcha dulcura,haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-Gracias,Harry es afortunado de tenerte como amiga.-Arthur le dio un beso en la frente y se levanto,pero antes que nada,se coloco una mano n su cicatriz,ocultandoa con el mismo hechizo y se encamino hacia el despacho de la enfermera para pedirle permiso a la señora Ponfey para abandonar la enfermeria.

Momentos despus,Arthur y Hermione salian de la enfermeria umbo al despacho del director.

Cuando llegaron,tocaron la puerta y entraron.En el despcho se encontraban la profesora Mcgonagall,el profesor Snape y Albus.

-Profesor…-Arthur se quedo soprendido de que su propio pensadero estuviera en medio de la sala,brillando como siempre.-Que esta pasando aqui?

Albus se levanto despacio a se acerco a su nieto,el cual lo miraba pidiendole unae explicacion.

-LO he recibi ace unos minutos.Creo qe deberias de verlo.-Albus se acerco junto con Arthur a el pensadro del chico.Cuando llegaron delante del obeto,unas clarasimagenes de Jaes Potter snriendo aparecieron en la laguna.

-Papa…-Arthur miraba con tristeza sus propios recuerdos,ante la atena mirada de todos.-Ya los han visto,verdad?

Todos excepto Hermione aintieron ante la pregunta,haciendo que Arthur se entara.

-Cuando tuve 5 años,aprendi un hechizo de la famita Foster.Este se basaba enue podias ver a otra persona desde donde estuviera,por muy lejos que estuviese.Asi que use mi sangre para encontrar a Harry lo encontre,desde ese moemto lo vigil desde pequeño,siempre mirando que stuviera bien.Nadie sabe lo que paso esa noche en que Voldemort mato a los padres de Harry, excepto yo.-Arthur se restrego los ojos,evitando que unas lagrimas cayeran.

Todos los presentes miraban al muchacho expectantes,esperando a que continuara.

-Harry nunca ha estado solo,pue nunca ha sabido que 2 mienbros de su famia siguen vivos despues de la muerte de Sirius,pero aun es muy pronto para que el y todos los demas lo sepan,por eso lo seguire guardando,hasta que vea que Harry esta preparado para saber la verdad sobre su pasado.-Arthur se levanto y se acerco a Hermione,la cual lomiraba sonriendo.

-Les pido por favor que nodigan nada.Sino,todos estaremos en peligro.-Arthur se retiro del despacho,seguido de Hermione.

A los dos dias,Alexiel y Harry salieron de la enfermeria,siendo recibidos con un calido abrazo d Hermione y otro de Arthur..Mientras estaban los cuatro en la sala comun,Hermione se llevoa Harry a una esquina,para poder hablar con el en privado.

-Herms,ante que nada,yo queria pedirte dsculpas.No debi ponerme asi.-Harry miraba a Hermione sonrojado y un poco apenado.

Hermione sonrio y abrazo a su amigo,dandole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Sabes perfectamente que te perdono.Y yo queria pedirte un pequeño favor.-Hermione bajo la mirada sonrojada y empezo a jugar con sus manos.

-Claro,pideme lo que quierasHarry miraba a Hermione con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Yo…queria…pedirte si mañana…podiamos vernos en la sala de menesteres.Eq tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.-Hermione estaba muy sonrojaday esperaba muy nerviosa la respuestade Harry.

Harry la mir extrañado,pero asintio

Luego de eso,se acercaron a Arhtury a Alexiel,los cuales estaban abrazados en el sofa

-Bueno,chicos.Yo me voy a drmir,que ya es muy tarde.Nos vems mañana.-Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y un beso en la frente a Arthur y se fue a dormir.

Harry se quedo mirando a Hermione un buen rato,hasta ue la voz de Alexiel lo desperto.

-Yo tambien me voy dormir,que estoy cansada.-Alexiel l dio un suave beso en los labios a rthur y un beso en la mejilla a arry y subio hacia su habitación,dejando los dos muchachos solos.

Un incomodo silecio se formo ente los dos muchachos,haciendo que cada uno mirara a un lado.Per luego de unos momentos,Harry hablo.

-Oye,que paso cundo me desmaye en Hogsmeade?-Harry miro a Arthur,el cual se habia quedado miandole.

-Ahh,pues legaron los profesores y Voldemort y los mortifagos se fueron.-Arthur estaba un poco nervioso,ya que no se le daba nada bien mentir.

Harry lo miro con recelo y entonces suspiro.

-Esta bien,aunque podria asegurar que Voldemort venia a por Hermione y Alexiel porque eran importantes para nostros,pero,porque te tendria que hacer daño a ti-Bromeo Harry mirandolo divertido.

Arthur sintio un sudor frio en su nuca,y empezo a reir nevioso.

-Si,porque tendria que venir por mi?-Arthur evito la mirada de Harry y miro con sumo interes la chimenea,ante la mirada de Harry.

Harry,por su parte,estaba observando atenamente a Arthur.El chico le recordaba alguien,pero no sabia en este momento a quien.

-Creo que deberiamosir a dormir,no?-Pregunto Hary levantandose y mirando al pelirrojo.

Aruhr tambien se levanto y se encamino a su habitación de prefecto,despidiendose con un debil "buenas noches" de Hrry.

Harry también hizo lo mismo y cuando estuvo metido en la cama,se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente,Hermione se encontro con Harry y con Alxiel en la sala comun,asi que se aerco a ellos.

-Donde esta Arthur?-Pregunto a Alexiel,la cual le sonrio comoun saludo de buenos dias.

-No se,no lo he visto bajar.-Dijo la muchacha despidiendose de la ojimil y el peliazabache,mientras se encaminaa hacia el gran comedor a desayunar.

Hermione penso que Arthur quiza ya habia bajado,asi que aprvecho para hablar con Harry.

-Esto…Harry,podemos hablar antes de baar a desayunar?-Hermione se acerco a Harry,el cual se estaba preparand los libros del dia.

-Claro,Herms-Dijo Harry sonriendole

Hermione insiro hondo y se preparo para hablar.

-Harry,somos amigos desde 1º,y desde ese mismo momento eque nos hicimos amigos,nunca te he deado solo.Por eso yo queria decirte que ahora que el final se aerca y tu batalla con Voldemor esta al caer,que nunca te dejare y que estare ahí para ti siempre que lo necesites.-Hermione estaba sonrojaa y Harry miraba a su amiga sonriente,mientras unos ojos verdes obserbaban enternecidos la ecena.

-Y tambien queria decirte que…-Pero antes de podercontinuar,unos labios suaves y calidos se posaron sobre los suyos.

Hermion se quedo sorprendida al sentir como Harry la estaba besando,asi que cuando paso su sorpresa,empezo a orresponderle el beso al ojiverde.Pasados unos minutos,los dos se separaron por falta de aire y se quedaron mirando mu sonrojados.

-Te amo Hermione-Harry estaba rojo coo un tomate y muy nervioso.

Hermione miro asombrada a su amigo ante tal declaracion,y ahoa abria y cerraba la boca sin que una palabrasaliera de ella,asutando a Hary.

-Yo entiendo sino sients lo mismo por ,pero solo queria que lo supieras,que igualm…-Hermione puso un dedo sobre los labios de Harry,haciendo que este calllara y la deara hablar.

-Yo tmbien te amo,Harry-ermione sonrio traviesa y se lanzo a los brazs de su amado,empezando con un beso timido y acabando con uno muy pasional y lleo de deseo.Luego de eso,la pareja se fue a desayunar cogidos de la mano y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Cando Harry y Hermione se hubieron ido,Arthur salio de entre las sombras con una sonisa muy sincera.

-Ya erahora de que esos dos se declararan.Hacia ds años que yo ya sabia lo que sentin el uno por el otro,pero cada uno tiene su ropia velocidad en amor.-Esto utimo lo dijo riendo,mientras cogia su mochila y se encaminaba hacia el comedor.

Harry y Hermione llegaron al gran comedor y cuando entraron,se escucharon nos gritos provenientes de la mesa de Gryffindorasi que se acercaron rapidamente.Cuando llegaron,se acercaron a Alexiel,la cual bufaba exasperada.

-Alexiel,que ocurre?-Pregunto Hermione mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

La muchacha,que estaba de espalas,se giro al oir su nombre y sonrio.

-Que tu amigo Ron ha desubierto a Draco comiendole la boca a Ginny.-Alexiel le guiño un ojoa alguien detrás de Harry y Hermione y se enamino ata donde estaban los heranos Weasley discutiendo.

-RON!Deberias dejarme!Ya soy lo suficiente mayor como para elegir con quien ando,no crees?!-Ginny estaba qu echaba chispas y Ron estaba rojo de ira,porqueaunque Draco estaba en el bando de los buenos,a Ron le seguia cayendo como una patadaen el estomago,a pesar de que todo el mundo lohabia perdonado.

-No voy a permitir que salgas con esa estupida serpiente!-Ron se acerco a paso rapido hacia Draco, que estaba a unos pasos atrás de Ginny y le apunto con su varita.-_Experlliermus._

En el momento en que Ron pronuncio el hechizo, un escudo rojo rodeo a Draco, haciendo que el hechizo se disipara. Todo el mundo se preguntaba de donde habia salido ese escudo excepto tres personas.

-Como lo has hecho?-Pregunto Ron incredulo.

-Creo que yo puedo explicarlo-Una voz empezo a hablar, pero nadie sabia de donde procedía, pero entonces Arthur salio de entre la gente, acercandose a Draco.

-Ves? Te dije que podrias confiar en mi-Arthur le guiño un ojo y le acerco hasta Ginny, la cual lo abrazo y agradecio a Arthur que lo hubiese ayudado.

-Tu has ayudado a esa estupida serpiente?-Ron miraba a Arthur entre furioso e incredulo, mientras que Alexiel y los demas lo observaban con una sonrisa.

Arthur bufo con cansancio y luego miro a Ron.

-Escucha Ron, tu hermana Draco se aman, al igual que tu y Luna. Porque no puedes perdonar a Draco y dejar que sea feliz junto a Ginny?-Arthur miraba a Ron con sus profundo ojos verdes, haciendo que Ron evitara la mirada.

-No puedo perdonarlo porque nos torturo todos estos años. Eso no se olvida!-Exclamo mirando a pelirrojo.

-Lo se, pero, como te sentirías si, por ejemplo, alguien no aprobara tu relacion con Luna? Harias lo que fuera porque te dejaran estar con ella, no?-Arthur se iba acercando cada vez mas a Ron y este se alejaba.

-Si, haria lo que fuera porque me dejaran estar con ella-Ron bajo la mirada mientras contestaba, sonriendo tristemente.

-Ves? No crees que ya es hora de dejar que tu hermana haga lo que quiera? Al fin y al cabo, no siempre podras protegerla.-Arthur se acerco al oido de Ron y le susurro divertido. Ademas, si se le ocurre hacerle algo, yo mismo me encargare de hacérselo pagar.

Ron miro asombrado a Arthur y luego sonrio, mientras estrechaba la mano de Arthur.

-Tienes razon, dejare que estos dos esten juntos. Pero, si se te ocurre hacerle algo a mi hermanita, te juro que lo pagaras muy caro-Dijo Ron amenazante pero con un tono divertido.

Draco asintio muy sonriente al igual que Ginny, mientras agradecían mentalmente a Arthur, el cual se había ido con Alexiel, Harry y Hermione.

Cuando todo se hubo calmad y todos hubieron desayunado, se encaminaron a la clase de transformaciones. Cuando llegaron a la clase, cada uno se puso con su pareja y esperaron a que empezara la clase.

-Queridos alumnos, antes de empezar la clase, queria recordarles dos cosas. La primera: Que el primer partido de quidditch se celebrar la semana que viene, y, segunda: que dentro de un mes, ósea a mediados de Octubre, tendremos una reunion todo el colegio en el Gran Comedor.-Cuando Mcgonagall finalizo, un murmullo empezo a reinar en el aula, siendo callado por lsa palabras de la profesora.

-Bien, la clase de hoy consistirá en la animagia..-Toda la clase estallo en emocion. Asi que pediré a un voluntario para que se transforme en lo que desee. Señor Foster, puede venir aqui, por favor?

Arthur se levanto y se coloco al lao de la profesora,ante la atenta mirada de toda a clase.

-Quiero que usted se transforme en lo que quiera, siempre y cuando este enteramente completo.-Arthur asintió ante las palabras de su profesora y se alejo un poco de ella para transformase.

Luego de unos momentos, el cuerpo de Arthur empezó a transformarse en el de un leo adulto con el pelo color pelirrojo, ante el asombro de todos.

**Bueno!Espero que halla sido agrado de todos,aunque a mi me costo escribirlo.Volvere a tardar a subir el siguiente capi porque estoy hasta arriba de exámenes y tengo que estudiar.Tambien he de decir que la escena de H/HR va dedicada a araneli h y hr,ya que fue ella quien me pido mas momentos H/HR**

**Se despide,**

**Lily Potter Granger**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!Antes de que me digan nada,déjenme que les diga que no pude actualizar antes porque tengo los examenes finales.Bueno,primero de todo quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen este fic,y que en este capitulo las faltas han disminuido bastante,aunque siguen habiendo.Pero es que aproveche que mi mama se fue a pasear al perro para subirlo.Ahora si,os dejo con el capi.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los derechos son de J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers**

**Accio Capitulo 8!**

Luego de unos instantes, Arthur volvió a su forma humana, mientras todo el mundo lo miraba asombrado.

-Bien, ahora…Señorita D'Hiver, puede venir un momento, por favor?-Pregunto Mcgonagall a Alexiel.

Esta se levanto su asiento y se encamino hasta el lado de Arthur, el cual la miraba sonriente.

-Si, profesora?-Pregunto temerosa la muchacha.

-Tengo entendido que usted también es un animago, me podría enseñar su forma?-Pidió amablemente la profesora.

Alexiel asintió y se empezó a transformar en un águila, la misma que ella invoco en el Gran Comedor. Luego de unos momentos, volvió a su forma original.

-Gracias, alumnos. Ahora, me podrían explicar porque eligieron un león y un águila?-Pregunto Mcgonagall ajustándose sus gafas.-Fue por los animales de las casa de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw?

-En parte fue por eso. Pero por otra parte fue porque el león representa valentía y el águila inteligencia.-Arthur miraba a su jefa de casa sonriente.

-Entiendo. Me pregunto quien tiene la forma animaga de un jabalí y una serpiente.-Murmuro la profesora divertida.

Arthur y Alexiel se sentaron en sus asientos y las clases siguieron su ritmo normal. Cuando llego la hora de la comida, todos fueron al Gran Comedor. Harry, Arthur y los demás, que estaban en clase de pociones, subieron hasta el comedor, pero cuando subieron, se encontraron con un montón de gente agrupada en las puertas principales.

-Que pasa?-Pregunto Arthur mirando a el gran grupo.

Entonces, una vocecita se oyó entre la gente.

-Tío Arthur!!-Una cabecita de color marrón salio de entre la gente y fue corriendo hacia Arthur con los brazos abiertos.

-Blake!!-Arthur se agacho y abrazo a su ahijado, mientras este sonreía.-Donde están papa y mama?-Pregunto curioso al niño.

Este señalo al montón de gente que había y Arthur se encamino hacia donde señalaba el niño, seguido por sus amigos. Cuando llegaron y se abrieron entre la gente, su sorpresa no pudo ser mas grande.

-Cedrick!!Alexa!!-Arthur se acerco a saludar a sus mejores amigos, aun con Blake en brazos.

Cedrick era un muchacho un poco mas alto que Arthur, con el cabello negro y alborotado, sus ojos eran rojos y su complexión era musculosa. A su lado estaba Alexa.

Alexa era igual de alta que Arthur y tenia el cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado. Sus ojos eran azules y su cuerpo era de modelo.

Mientras Arthur saludaba a Cedrick con una sonrisa, Alexiel se cerco a Alexa y le sonrió.

-Cuanto tiempo, Alexa. Que tal?-Pregunto Alexiel sonriendo.

-Bien, aunque intento no perder los estribos con este par. Se nota que son padre e hijo.-Menciono divertida.

Luego de saludarse y de que toda la gente que había alrededor se fuera, Arthur y Alexiel le presentaron a sus amigos.

-Bueno, chicos estos son Cedrick McKnight y Alexa Evans y su hijo Blake. Son muy amigo míos.-Arthur sonreía muy feliz mientras pronunciaba estas palabras.

-Encantado-Dijo Harry sonriendo a los presentes.

Blake, al ver a Harry se acerco hasta el y sonrió.

-Se parece mucho al abuelo James, verdad tío Arthur?-Al oír estas palabras, Arthur miro a Harry asustado, al igual que Hermione, Alexiel, Cedrick y Alexa.

-James? James Potter?-Preguntó Harry a Blake.

Blake asintio sonriente y se fue con su madre, mientras que Harry miraba a Arthur muy seriamente.

-Les has hablado de mis padres a unos completos desconocidos?-Pregunto con furia

Arthur no sabia que decir y cada vez se estaba poniendo mas nervioso, hasta que por un milagro del cielo, Albus aparecio de detrás de las puertas de entrada.

-Vaya, ya estan aquí, señores McKnight. Pasen al Gran Comedor y alli los presentare.-Albus le guiño un ojo a Arthur y se encamino al Gran Comedor, seguido por todos los presentes.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en sus respectivos asientos, Albus se acerco al atril y llamo la atención del colegio.

-Como todos sabran, este año habra un baile para los de septimo año. Por eso, les he pedido a dos de los mejores alumnos que Hogwarts a tenido para e nos ayuden. Por favor, podeis subir aquí?-Pregunto Albus a Alexa y Cedrick

Estos subieron con una sonrisa y se coloco cada uno a un lado del director.

-Alexa y Cedrick se graduaron el año pasado con todos los honores. Fueron los mejores alumnos de su promocion. Ahora, Alexa esta estudiando para Medimaga y Cedrick para Auror. Pero yo les he pedido que nos ayuden a preparar todo para el baile. No es asi?-Alexa y Cedrick asintieron, mientras los alumnos aplaudían.

Mientras, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Arthur tenia sobre sus rodillas a Blake, que miraba orgulloso a sus padres.

-Se graduaron el año pasado y ya estan casados y con un hijo?-Pregunto Ron confundido

Arthur miro a Ron y sonrió.

-Tuvieron unos cuantos problemas pero decidieron que lo mejor era casarse antes de tener a Blake, asi que Albus los ayudo en todo lo que pudo.-Dijo sonriente mientras veia como Blake miraba con admiracion a sus padres.

Mientras, el resto de alumnos miraban al director extrañados.

-Y en que nos ayudaran si son medico y auror?-Se oyo desde la mesa de Hufflepuf.

-Pues Alexa y Cedrick, ademas de muy buenos en sus estudios, son muy eficaces a la hora de usar magia. Asi que a partir del viernes vendréis casa por casa al Gran Comedor y pediréis el personaje que querais y ellos os haran el vestido. Y el dia del baile os ayudaran a completarlo con vuestro aspecto-Dicho esto, el director se retiro a su mesa y Alexa y Cedrick se fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Luego de la comida, Alexa se fue con Alexiel, Hermione, Luna y Ginny a pasear con Blake, ya que las muchachas estaban encantas con Blake. Mientras, Cedrick se fue con Arthur, Harry, Ron y Draco a jugar al quidditch.

Mientras, donde las chicas, Hermione, Ginny y Luna no paraban de jugar con Blake.

-Es precioso, se parece mucho a ti, ALexa-Dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Blake, que jugaba intentando atrapar una mariposa.

-Gracias, pero creo que se parece mas a Cedrick que a mi. Sobre todo cuando hace travesuras y se tropieza con todo.-Menciono riendo, haciendo que las demas rieran.

-Se ve que Cedrick os quiere mucho. Se le nota cuando os mira, pero sobre todo se nota que te ama con locura. A un recuerdo cuando en Francia te miraba a toda hora mientras leias bajo el roble que tenian los Foster en el patio-Dijo Alexiel sonriendole

-Y como o conocisteis?-Pregunto Ginny curiosa.

Alexa rio ante la pregunta, mientras Blake miraba a las muchachas extrañado y jugaba con los rizos de su madre.

-Bueno, es una historia bastante divertida, aunque vergonzosa para Cedrick-Alexa acaricio el cabello castaño y liso de su hijo, mientras le besaba la frente.

-Mami, vamos, cuentala. Por faaaaaa!-Blake miro a su madre con ojitos mimosos y Alexa suspiro.

-Esta bien-Dijo mientras sonreía a su hijo

Pasaron los dias y llego el viernes. Todas las clases se acabaron luego de la comida y las cuatro casas se agloparon en la puerta del Gran Comedor, a excepcion de los equipos de quidditch, que estaban practicando.

La primera casa en entrar fue Gryffindor. Primero le toco a Hermione. Esta eligio a una princesa Disney que le encataba. Luego vino Alexiel, que tambien eligio una princesa Disney. Cuando le toco el turno a Ginny, no sabia que eligir, asi que eligio a Lady MArian, la protagonista de Robin Hood. Asi que luego de mucho escribir, le toco el turno a Hufflepuf. Luego fue Ravenclaw. Luna eligio a una princesa Disney, algo que nadie se esperaria. Y finalmente, le toco el turno a Slytherin.

Luego de un rato, acabaron lo entrenamientos, asi que cuando estuvieron listos, los jugadores se dirigieron al Comedor a elegir.

-A quien crees que habra elegido Luna?- Pregunto Ron a un Harry un poco distraido.

Harry, que buscaba con la mirada a Hermione, con la esperanza que lo estuviera esperando, se desilusiono al ver que no habia nadie.

-Harry! Harry!-Ron gritaba al peliazabache, que parecia haberse quedado en el limbo.

-Perdon Ron, que decias?-Harry sacudio levemente la cabeza y sonrio a su amigo pelirrojo, el cual suspiro cansinamente.

-Creo que desde que te confesaste a Hermione, estas mas en tu mundo que en el nuestro.-Ron se encamino hacia el comedor, mientras sonreia feliz por su amigo.

Cuando llegaron a elegir, solo estaba Cedrick, ya que Alexa estaba en las cocinas con Blake, comiendo.

-Hola, Cedrick-Saludo Harry con una sonrisa y aounto su nombre y el personaje de Disney que habia elegido en u papel que le entrego Cedrick, mientras este hablaba con Ron.

-Ron, Luna me dijo que te esperaba en tu sala comun para hablar sobre lo del disfraz, para que vayais de la misma pareja o algo asi-Dijo Cedrick mientras recogia las cosas y se levantaba.- Cuando todo este listo, os avisaremos a cada uno.

Ambos muchachos asintieron y se fueron a su sala comun. Mientras, una sonrisa traviesa se escondia cerca de donde estaban.

-Eres un tramposo, eso no se debe hacer.-Susurro Cedrick divertido, mientras miraba a un punto en la pared.

Arthur aparecio de repente, como si hubiera sido invisible.

-Sabes que nunca respeto las reglas. Porque iba a hacerlo ahora?-Dijo divertido

-Deberias de apuntar tu personaje, no querras que Aexiel vaya con otra persona.-Cedrick leguito un ojo y le entrego un papel y una pluma.-Ten, escribe.

Arthur se apunto y se lo entrego sonriente.

-Dale recuerdos a Blake y a Alexa. Y recuerda lo que hablamos.-Arthur se despidio con una mano de Cedrick y se fue, mientras Cedrick sonreia.

-Espero poder hacer que se cumpla-Murmuro Cedrick mientras se dirigia a las cocinas a ver a su esposa e hijo.

Cuando Ron y Harry llegaron a la sala comun, solo estaban Luna y Hermione, las cuales los saludaron animadas.

-Cedrick me dijo que querias decirme algo, que es?-Pregunto Ron interesado.

Luna sonrio y se levanto, cogio de la mano a Ron y se lo llevo a saber donde, mientras Harry y Hermione observaban sonrientes la escena.

-Son tal para cual-Susurro Hermione divertida, mientras veia como Harry se sentaba a su lado.

-Al igual que tu y yo.-Susurro Harry para luego besarla.

Hermione correspondió al beso con sumo gusto, mientras sentia como Harry le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y le iba echando poco a poco en el sofa. Luego de unos momentos, Harry empezo a besar el cuello de Hermione y a acariciarle el vientre mientras Hermione suspiraba y gemia de placer por los besos y caricias que le propinaba Harry. Cuando este volvio a la boca de su amada, Hermione empezo a quitarle la tunica y a desabrocharle la cobarta, mientras Harry hacia lo mismo con ella. Cuando Harry hubo dejado a Hermione sin camisa, empezo a bajar con sus besos por su cuello y su clavícula, llegando hasta los senos de la chica, que estaban prisioneros por el sujetador.

Harry levanto su mirada hacia Hermione y esta asintio, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de el. Pero antes de que Harry pudiera desabrochar el primer gancho del sujetador, la entrada a la sala comun se abrio y por ella entro Arthur.

Antes de que pudiera descubrirlos, Harry paralizo a Arthur y empezo a vestirse, al igual que Hermione, la cual no paraba de regañarlo.

-No deberias haberle lanzado un _Petrificus Totalus_. Arthur no es de los que preguntan.-Hermione observo detenidamente a Arthur y este le guiño un ojo, a lo que Hermione aogo un grito.

-Que pasa?-Pregunto Harry preocupado, mirando por todas parte.

-N-nada-Hermione se retiro a su habitación muy rápidamente, mientras Harry deshechizaba a Arthur.

Luego de haberlo hecho, se despidio de el y se marcho a su habitación, ante la atenta mirada de Arthur.

-Creo que Hermione se dio cuenta. Porque no puedes disimular un poco?-Alexiel salio de entre las sombras que habia en la escalera de las habitaciones de las chica, mientras sonreia.

-Ella ya sabe la verdad, para que disimular?-Arthur se acerco a su novia y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras sonreia.

-Toda la verdad o solo la parte que le has contado ha las personas que lo saben?-Alexiel miro a Arthur con una ceja levantada, esperando a que le respondiera, pero solo recibio un beso por parte del chico.

-Mejor vamos a dormir.-Arthur se fue a su habitación, dejando a una Alexiel con los brazos cruzados en la sala comun.

-Algun dia tendras que enfrentarlo, y ese dia va a llegar muy pronto.-Alexiel subio a su habitación y se quedo dormida.

Al dia siguiente todos estaban revolucionados. Ese dia era el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada y se enfrentaban Slytherin y Gryffindor. Mientras todos estaban animado, un pelirrojo estaba que se caia del sueño.

-Eso te pasa por acostarte tarde-Alexiel no paraba de regañar a Arthur, el cual estaba apoyado en su hombro medio dormido .

-Alexiel, por favor, deja de gritar y cálmate. Seguro que se despierta cuando le toque jugar.-Harry apareció por detrás de la pareja y se sentó enfrene de ellos con una sonrisa.

-Tu no lo conoces, es capaz de dormir encima de la escoba y quedarse tan pancho.-Alexiel bufo exasperada y empezo a desayunar, no sin antes apartar a Arthur de su hombro y hacer que este se pegara contra la mesa.

-Au! Podrias avisar!-Arthur se palpo la barbilla y luego empezo a desayunar.

Al cabo de un rato llego Hermione, la cual se sonrojo al ver a Harry, pero igualmente se sento a su lado y lo saludo con un besos de buenos dias. Arthur, que habia estado mirando su desayuno, levanto la vista y le guiño un ojo a Hermione, para después levantarse y despedirse de los demas, alegando que quiera entrenar antes del partido.

-Que le pasa?-Pregunto Ron, que llegaba de la mano de Luna.

-Esta cansado-Dijo Harry saludando a los recién llegados.

-No, no esta cansado. Arthur esta tramando algo.-Hermione miraba por donde se habia ido Arthur y luego se giro hacia los demas.

-Veo que te has dado cuenta. Tienes que conocerlo mucho para saber como es.-Alexiel sonrio enigmática y se fue por donde se habia ido Arthur, dejando a todos, excepto a Hermione extrañados.

-Si ya digo yo que estos franceses estan chalados.-Ron se despidio de Luna con un beso y se sento a desayunar, o mejor dicho, a engullir.

Mientras tanto, Harry miraba a Hermione extrañado, mientras esta desayunaba tranquilamente.

Luego de que todo el mundo hubo desayunado, los alumnos y profesores se dirigieron al campo de quidditch ara ver el primer partido de la temporada. Mientras, en los vestuarios, todo el mundo andaba bastante nervioso, ya que la mitad de las personas que jugaban eran nuevas. Cuando toco el momento de salir, todo el mundo se puso en fila y se preparo.

Harry paso lista para ver si faltaba alguien, y en efecto faltaba alguien. Arthur Foster no estaba.

-Donde estara?-Penso Harry mientras salian al campo y se oia al comentarista Lee Jordán presentar a los jugadores.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que faltaba un jugador en el equipo de Gryffindor, nadie excepto Dumbledore, Hermione y Alexiel.

El partido iba bien, sin problemas. Lo unico era que Gryffindor perdia por bastante diferencia. Pero entonces, paso. El cielo se oscureció y empezo a llover, mientras unos rayos verdes, rojos y azule se veian en la lejania. Todos los jugadores y los espectadores se quedaron viendo eso, pero entonces Alexiel se levanto del asiento espantada.

-Es Arthur!-Exclamo señalando con el dedo indice a un punto que venia volando hacia ellos.

Arthur estaba sobre Cornamenta muy mal herido, mientras era perseguido por un par de mortifagos. Arthur, al notar como se acercaban hacia el campo de Quidditch, envio su patronus a Albus, para avisarle. Cuando el director recibió el patronus de Arthur, hizo que todos los alumnos se fueran al castillo, inclusive los jugadores. Pero en ese momento, un mortifago se lanzo rapidamente hacia Harry, el cual estaba buscando la snitch.

Arthur, al ver las intenciones del mortifago, apunto al otro con su varita.

-_Sectusempra_-Grito fuertemente y de su varita salio un rayo de luz granate que impacto en el pecho del mortifago, el cual cayo hacia el suelo.

Cuando Arthur hubo comprobado que el mortifago no lo iba a atacar, se dirigio con rapidez hacia Harry.

-Vamos! Vamos! Rapido!-Arthur estaba muy exaltado. Pero entonces vio como el mortifago levantaba su varita y pronunciaba el hechizo que el habia pronunciado momentos antes, asi que se interpuso entre el hechizo y Harry, haciendo que el hechizo impactara en su pecho y cayera al suelo del campo de Quidditch.

Mientras, todos los presentes habian visto lo que habia pasado y Alexiel habia llamado a Cornamenta para poder bajar al campo y asi ayudar a Arthur. Harry, que en ese momento se hubo dado cuenta de que pasaba, saco su varita y lanzo un hechizo contra el mortifago, el cual antes de recibir el hechizo, se desvanecio. Alexiel llego al lado de Arthur y lo subio al lomo de Cornamenta y luego de eso se dirigio al castillo a lomos del hipogrifo, seguida de todos los presente que habia en el campo de Quidditch.

Cuando Alexiel llego, dejo a Arthur en la enfermería y espero fuera, acompañada de Cornamenta, que ahora tenia su forma perruna. Mentras Alexiel esperaba, llegaron Hermione, Mcgonagall y Dumbledore muy preocupados.

Hermione, al ver en tal estado a su amiga, la abrazo y Alexiel empezo a llorar, mientras Hermione intentaba calmarla.

-Alexiel, calmate. Seguro que sale de esta, Arthur es fuerte-Hermione hablaba lentamente para que Alexiel la oyera y se tranquilizara.

Luego de unos momentos, llegaron Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny y Draco y al mismo tiempo Poppy abria la puerta de la enfermería, anunciadoles a los presentes que podian pasar a ver a Arthur.

Todos entraron y se dirigieron a la cama que habia al extremo. En ella estaba Arthur, con vendas en la cabeza y en todo el cuerpo.

-Le he podido cerrar la mayoria de las heridas, pero le dolerá algunos dias. Hace un rato le he suministrado una pocion para dormir y no se despertara hasta mañana.-La señora Pomfrey estaba hablando con Dumbledore y Mcgonagall, mientras los chicos miraban a Arthur con preocupación.

-Es necesario que se quede internado?-Pregunto Dumbledore miando a su nieto.

Poppy asintió.

-Creo que es lo mejor para su salud. Aun esta muy debil y empezar otra vez con las clases después de una caida asi no creo que sea lo mejor.-Luego de decir eso, Poppy se retiro a su despacho, dejando solos a los presentes.

Albus se acerco a la cama donde dormia Arthur y le acaricio el rostro.

-Que hiciste para que te persiguieran?-Penso Albus mirando a su nieto, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Alexiel.

-Profesor, se quedara aquí mucho tiempo?-Alexiel tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y con una preocupación muy profunda.

-Se quedara el necesario para que se pueda recuperar.-Albus se acerco al oido de Alexiel y le susurro-No te preocupes, tendras a tu príncipe azul para el baile.

Alexiel lo miro, sonrio y asintio.

-He de ir a resolver unos asuntos, pero en cuanto los acabe, volvere ver como sigue. Mientras tanto, quiero que esten alerta a cualquier mejoria-Albus se encamino con la profesora Mcgonagall hacia su despacho ,dejando solos a Harry y los demas.

-Porque me protegio?-Harry miraba a todos esperando una respuesta, pero solo Hermione hablo.

-Harry, creo que eso solo te lo puede responder Arthur.-Mientras Hermione hablaba, abrazaba a Alexiel, que miraba con preocupación a su novio.

-A mi lo que mas me preocupa, aparte de Arthur, es como los mortifago pudieron pasar a traves del escudo protector.-Draco miraba a Hermione, como si esta supiera la respuesta, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que tendremos que esperar a que despierte para que nos lo cuente. Mientras tanto, pienso que lo mejor sea no dejar soa a Alexiel y vanir muy seguido a ver el estado de Arthur.-Hermone, pidio a Harry que llevara a Alexiel a la habitación de prefecta de Hermione, ya que se habia quedado dormida.

Pasaron los dias, Arthur no mostraba mejoria, sino que cada vez estaba peor. Un dia, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco y Alexiel estaban en clase de Transformaciones, pero en un momento, aparecio el profesor Dumbledore y les pidio que lo acompañaran. Estos lo hicieron y vieron como Albus los dirigia a la enfermeria.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con algo inexplicable. Arthur estaba rodeado por un aura verde y con los ojos abiertos, pero estos no eran verdes, sino rojos. Alexiel se acerco corriendo a la cama, pero el aura verde a impulso hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera sobre Harry, el cual la pudo coger a tiempo de que se cayera al suelo.

-Que le pasa?-Pregunto Hermione exaltada

-Es Voldemort-Albus miraba a Arthur con seriedad, mientras que este sonreia con suficiencia.

Arthur se levanto de la cama y sonrio.

-Volvemos a vernos, viejo amigo-Arthur dirigio su mirada a lo muchachos, que estaban detrás de Albus y sonrio al ver a Harry.

-Veo que tu querido hermanito no ha parado de cuidar de ti. Incluso acepto hacer un pacto conmigo para que te dejara en paz. Pero tu hermano es tan valiente como estupido.-Arthur rio fuertemente.

Harry miraba confundido al ser que se presentaba ante el.

-Hermano? Yo no tengo ningun hermano.-Harry miro a Hermione y a Albus, el cual solo sonrio.

-Te lo explicare luego. Por ahora, creo que habra que liberar a Arthur de Voldemort. Y creo que se como hacerlo.-Albus se acerco a Alexiel y le susurro unas palabras en su oido. Luego de unos momentos, Alexiel asintio y se fue acercando poco a poco hacia Arthur,que la miraba confundido.

-Que pretendes?-Arthur miraba a Alexiel con miedo y confusion y se iba alejando cada vez mas

-Tienes miedo, Tom?-Pregunto Albus sonriente.

Y entonces ocurrio.

Alexiel abrazo a Arthur y una luz rosa rodeo a la pareja, haciendo que los ojos de Arthur se cerraran y el aura verde desapareciera de su cuerpo y caer desmayado, pero Alexiel pudo sujetarlo a tiempo.

-Creo que ya esta. Ahora solo falta esperar.-Albus se acerco a Arthur y toco su cuello y un luz azul centelleo. Acto seguido, los verdes ojos de Arthur se abrian, para dar paso a una de sus sonrisas.

-Hey, que haceis todos aquí?-Arthur se fijo en que Alexiel lloraba abrazada a el y le empezo a acariciar el cabello.-Porque lloras preciosa?

Alexiel levanto la cabeza y cuando vio los ojos de Arthur, le beso. Lo beso con todo el amor y el cariño que en ese momento sentia hacia el muchacho, ante la sonrisa satisfecha de todos.

-Tonto, me has preocupado muchísimo estos dias.-Alexiel le dio un beso en la frente y ayudo a Arthur a sentarse en la cama, mientras los demas se acercaban sonrientes y le daban la benvenida.

-Creo que sera mejor que dejemos descansar al señor Foster. Ya mañana podran preguntarle como se encuentras y contarle ustedes las ultimas novedades-Harry y los demas asintieron y se fueron yendo.

Alexiel fue la ultima en marcharse, ya que se despidio de Arthur con otro beso igual que el anterior. Cuando Arthur y Albus se hubieron quedado solos, Albus le beso en la frente y sonrio feliz.

-Me alego de que hayas vuelto. Pero creo que es hora de contarle la verdad a Harry.-Albus no dio tiempo a Arthur para contestar y se fue, dejando a Arhur solo en la enfermeria.

Arthur se acosto y se durmió, pensando en que haria cuando Harry se enterara de la verdad.

**Se acabo!Espero que halla sido agrado de todos,aunque mientras que lo escribía se me visualizaban las imágenes en la mente e iba mas deprisa.Volveré a tardar a subir el siguiente capi porque estoy hasta arriba de exámenes,trabajos y ahora me tengo que mudar,porque van a arreglar mi casa y me voy a casa de mi tia,(donde espero que haiga internet).Tambien he de decir que la escena de H/HR va dedicada a araneli h y hr, ya que creo que se lo debo,por hacerla esperar tanto.  
**

**Se despide,**

**Lily Potter Granger**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!!Si,paso mucho tiempo.Pero aun no he vuelto a mi casa,es solo que me conecte en casa de una amiga para poder subir el capitulo 9,asi que tendra bastantes faltas,porque yo escribo muy deprisa y despues me da pereza revisar las faltas.Pero el proximo no tendra tantasXD.Ahora,sin mas preambulos,el capi 9,elcual se lo dedico exclusivamente a araneli h y hr.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los derechos son de J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers**

**Accio Capi 9!**

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur se levanto temprano y salio de la enfermería ya ataviado con su uniforme y con el brazo y la cabeza vendados, de camino al comedor, esperando encontrarse con sus amigos. Cuando llego, aun no había llegado nadie, así que se sentó en su mesa a esperar a que viniera más gente. Al cabo de unos momentos, Hermione y Alexiel aparecieron por la puerta del comedor con una sonsa.

-Hola chicas-Saludo amablemente Arthur con una sonrisa a las recién llegadas.

-Hola-Saludaron estas sonriéndole.

Alexiel se acero a Arthur y le dio un suave beso en los labios, mientras se sentaba a su lado y le revisaba la cabeza y el brazo.

-Como te encuentras?-Hermione observaba a los muchachos con una sonrisa.

-Bien, gracias. Casi ya no me duele el brazo. Pero Poppy me dijo que aguante unos días con los vendajes, por si acaso.-Arthur le dio un beso en la frente a su novia y empezó a desayunar junto a las chicas.

Cuando terminaron, Arthur miro hacia todos lados con extrañeza.

-Oye, donde están los demás?-Hermione cambio su semblante sonriente hacia uno de seriedad, al igual que Alexiel.

-Están en el despacho de Dumbledore. Nos ha dicho que vayamos cuanto antes para decirles la verdad a los demás.-Arthur palideció ante la respuesta.

-El no es quien para decidir cuando tengo que decirlo.- Los ojos de Arthur centelleaban de furia, pero cuando Alexiel le cogio de la mano se tranquilizo.

-Vams, Arthur. No pasara nada. Te prometo que estaremos contigo pase lo que pase.-Arthur le sonrio y le beso la mano.

-Esta bien, vamos.-Los tres amigos se encaminaron hacia el despacho de su director, rezando porque todo saliera moderadamente bien.

Cuando llegaron, Arthur dijo la contraseña para entrar subieron asta la estancia. Cuando legaron delante de la puerta, esta se abrio sola, dejando ver a Mcgonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, Draco, Ron y Harry. Arthur se encamino y se sento al lado de su abuelo, mientras todas las miradas se posaban en el.

-Bien, Arthur. Creo que hay algo q tienes que contar antes de que sucedan mas cosas como la del otro dia.-Albus miraba a su nieto a traves de sus gafas de media luna con una sonrisa tranqula.

Arthur asintio y se claro la garganta, mientras observaba como todos los presentes tomaban asiento.

-Bien, la historia es bastante complicada, ya que muchs se preguntaran como me cuerdo de todo si solo tenia un año de vida cuando ocurrio. Pero Voldemort me hizo un hechizo para que me acordara durante toda mi vida.-Arthur fijo sus ojos en los de Harry y sonrio.

-Creo que es mejor contarlo sde lo que todo el mundo sabe.-rthur respiro hondo y suspiro.

--FLASH BACK--

La noche era fria y muy oscura.Nadie se pensaria que esa noche cambiaia el mundo para siempre.En el Valle De Godric vivian los Potter,una familia muy famosa de magos muy poderosos.Mientras Lily acostaba a su hijo Harry,James daba de comer a su otro hio, el cual era igula que su madre y el mellizo de Harry.Pero,una sombra se acercaba hacia ellos.James,al notar un granpoder magico,escondio a su hijo en un armari para protegerlo y se marcho para avisar a su mujer,pero antes de poder hacer ada,un haz de luz le impacto en la espalda y callo al suelo,muerto.

Voldemort sonrio al ver muerto a James y cuando se encaminaba hacia las escaleras,noto como un aura de color verde salia de un armari que habia cerca de el,asi que se acerco para ver que habia alli,pero antes de poder abrir las puertas,una explosion le impacto en el pecho y salio volando por los aires,qudandose por un momento aturdido.Luego de recuperarse,observo que unos ojos verdes lo miraban con ira y con miedo a la vez,asi que se acerco sigilosamente hacia el bebe y le cogio del cuello con sus frias anos,mientras e havcia una cicatriz de media luna en el cuello.Luego de eso,el niño cayo desmayado y Voldemort se fu a por Harry.

Cando todo hubo pasado,un sonido de una moto se oyo en el cielo y entonces parecio Sirius Black en su moto voladora.Luego de buscar por todos lados,encontro a sus mejores amigos muertos y a su ahijado llorando con una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo.Luego de unos momentos,una gigantresca somnbra aparecio ante los ojos de Sirius.Era Hagrid,que dijo que habia enviado por Albus Dumbledore.Entonces,Sirius le dijo que se llevara a Harry y la moto,que el cuando pudiera los alcanzaria.Asi fue, Hagrid se fue y Sirius tambien,pero nadie se fijo en que una tenue luz verde protegia a un pequeño bulto entre los escombros.

A la mañana siguiente,una mujer se acerco a ver lo que habia pasado y se encontro con el bebe,asi que lo recogio,pero como no tnia dinero con que alimentarlo,se lo llevo a las unicas personas que podrian darle una educación y un buen hogar.A Nicole y Marcus Foster,unos mgos muy pderosos y amables,con suficiente dinero como para pder darle una buena vida al niño.

--FIN FLASH BACK--

Arthur acabo de contasr la historia,mientras observaba como casi todos los presentes lo miraban asombrados.Pasaron unos minutos y entonces alguien pregunto:

-Como sabes t todo eso?-Harry miraba a Arthur desconfiado,mientras que los demas lo miraban espernado una respuesta.

Arthur suspiro y sonrio.Luego de eso,se llevo una mano al cuello y una luz azul aparecio en su mano.Luego de eso,aparto la mano de su cuello y una cicatriz en forma de media luna aparecio en su cuello.

-Porque yo soy ese bebe.Lo unico que mi verdadro nombre es Arthur Charles Potter.-Arthur sonti a Harry,el cual estaba llorando.

-Eres igual a Lily Potter.Porque no nos dimos cuenta antes?-Mcgonagall observaba con un sonrisa a Arthur,pero Snae tenia una extraña mirada en su rstro que solo una persona sabia que significaba.

-Bueno,creo que todos necesitan asimilarlo,asi que yo me retiro,porque hay que empezar a preparar el baile.-Arthur e levanto de su asiento y con una reverencia se despidio de todos y salio del despaho,seguido por Alexiel.

Cuando Arthur se hubo ido,Harry miro a Albus,el cual lo miraba esperando.

-Usted lo sabia?-Harry tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorarpero eso no le impidio mirr fijamente a Albus,al cual asintio ante la pregunta.

-Pero no podia decirtelo.Sino e hubiera puesto enpeligro,al igual que a Arthur.-Albus se leanto de su asiento y les di a los presentes si podian dejarle solo con Harry.

Xuanco todo el mundo sehubir ido,Albus se sento al lado de Harry y sonrio.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez,supe que sufririas mucho en cas de tus tios,ero no podias dear que estuvieras con Sirius.Cuando ya lo conociste,elte pidio que te fuera con el a vivir,pero fi yo quien le dijo que no era lo mas apropiado para tu seguridad.Lugo,el año pasado,fue cuando Arthur vino y me conto quien era. Yo le conte cosas que no sabia y una de ellas es…que yo soy tu abuelo,Harry.-Albus miraba a Harry,el cual estabamirando al suelo,hasta que oyo las ultimas plabras de su director.

-Que?-Harry abria y cerraba laboca,pero ningun sonido salia de ella.

-Yo soy el padre de James Potter.Aunque esa historia te la contare cuando la guerra haya pasado.Ahora creo que lo mejor es hablar con tu hermano.-Albus se levanto y aconpaño Harry a la puerta.

-Pero,porque espero hasta ahora para decirmelo?Porque no me lo dijo hace tiempo?-Harry miraba a Albus titemente,al contrario que el director,que sonreia.

-E se lo tendras que preguntar a el-Albus cero la puerta y dejo que Harry buscara a Arthur.

Mientras tanto,Artuhr se encomraba en el Comedor con Cedrick y Alexa,ya que Alexiel se habia io con Blake a las cocinas.

-Y ya se lo dijiste?-Alexa miraba Arthur,el cual habia perdido el brillo que habian en sus ojos.

-Si.Pero creoque aun no lo asimila.-Arthur sonrio tristemente.-Esincreible lo que hacen las personas por las personas que quieren.

-Porque dices eso?-Cedrick miraba confundido a su mejor amigo.

-Porque hice un pacto con Voldemort para prteger a Harry,pero me salio bastantmal.-Arthur rio tristemene,al mismo tiempo que se levnatba.

-Donde vas?-Alexa se levanto para seguir a Arthur,pero se fijo ñeque no se movio.

-A preparar el baile.Porque solo tenemos trs semanas a partir de ya.-Arthur le dio un beso en la frente a Alexa y se fue a ver a su novia.

Cuando hubo llegado a las cocinas,Alexiel y Blake no estaban,lo que preocupo a Arthur.

-Tranquilo,estan en los terrenos con Hermione.-Harry salio de entre las sombras con algo parecido a un album en sus manos.

Arthur se quedo mirando a su hermano,el cual parecia haber llorado durante varios minutos,ya que tenia los ojos rojos,pero no hinchados.

-Ocurre algo?-Arthur sonrei a evitando mirar a Ariel cual se iba acercando mas a Arthur.

-Necesito preguntarte unas cosas y espero que me las contestes.-Harry se sneto en un taburete que habia cerca e indico a Arhur que hiciera lo mismo.

-Claro,pregunta.-Arthur se sento al lado de Harry y le sonrio,esperando las duda que asaltaban al muchacho

Harry inspiro hono y entonces miro fijo a su hermano.

-Porque tu recuerdas lo que paso la nohe en que murieron papa y mama y yo no?-Harry eero expectante a que el chico respondiera.

-Porque mis padres adoptivos,cuando aparec en su puerta,me reconocieron enseguida y para q yo no sufriera me compraron un pensadero y colocaron e el los recuerdos.Por eso lo recuerdo todo a la perfeccion.-Arthur sonrio tristemente.

Harry,al oir la respuesta,asintio débilmente.

-Que significa eo de que hicite un pacto con Voldemort por mi?-Arthur abrio los ojs sorprendido,pero le sonrio.

-Necesitbas tiempo para aprender a evitar que Voldemort prenetrara en tu mnte y tambien para aprender a defenderteAsi que lo busque y hicimos un pacto,ero sabiendo ue Voldemort no cumpliria su parte,trace un plan con un par de amigos y asdi conseguimos romper el pacto.Por eso me perseguian esos mortifagos.-Arthur miro el album que Harry tenia entre las manos y sonio.-Alguna pregunta mas?

-No,es todo.Gracias,Arthur.-Harry se levanto y sonrio.

Arthur hizo lo mismo.

-NO dejes que haga daño a tus amios Harry.Seran tu grn apoyo en la batalla final.-Arthur se encamino hacia las escaleras que conducian al Comedor,pero la voz de Harry hizo que lo parara.

-Acaso te vas?-Harry miraba seriamente a su hermano,pero este solo sonreia.

-No,pero yo no puedo proteger por ti a tus amigos.Y tranquilo,estare siempre conti,pase lo que pase.-Arthur le sonrio,pero antes de poder dar un pasomas,sintio como Harry se acercaba poco a poco.

Arthur se giro para ver que pasaba,pero antes de decir nada,Harry lo abrazo,mientras lloraba.

-Porque lloras,Harry?-Artuhr lo abrazo de forma muy paternal y protctora.

-Siempre crei que no tenia familia,aparte de Sirius.Pero cuando Sirius murio,senti que estaba soloY ahora,apareces de la nda,diciendo que eres mi hermano.-Harry lloraba abrazao a Arthur,el cual sonreia.

-arry,yo no te voy a obligar a que me trates como tu hermano,pero Dumbledore me dijoque lo mejor era decirte la verdad,para que Voldemort no te corromiera.Todo va a estar bien-Arthur se separo de su herma y le sonrio.

Harry correspondio la sonrisa de Arthur y se le orrio una idea.

-Cuando todo acabe,quieres que vayamos a ver la tumba de papa y mama?-Arthur se sorpendio ante la propuesta,pero aintio.

-Cyando todo acabe.-Harry sonrio feliz y se marcho,dejando a Arthur sonriendo.

Pasaron varios dias desde el encuentro en las ocinas de Arthur y Harry.Todo el mundo andaba bastante nervioso,ya que los preparativos para el baile estaban empezando.Mientras que Cedrick y Alexa comezaban a hacer los trajes de los alumnos,os prefectos empezaban a dar ideas para decorar el comedor y los profesores ayudaban a todos sus alumnos en lo ue podian.

Un dia,luego de que las clases de la tarde se acabaran,Arthur estaba con Alexiel en la biblioteca,decidiendo que grupo vendria a cantar al baile.

-Que te parece "Las Bri¡ujas De Macbeth"?Dicen que son muy famosas.-Alexiel sonreia ivertida al ver a Arthur muy impaciente,ya que llebaban varios dias sin decidir que grupo vendria.

-Es un baile de princesas y principes,no de vampiros y licantropos.Creo que deberiamos de contratar a alguien qe cante todo tipo de canciones.-Artuhr estaba dibujando en el pergamino,mientras esperaba alguna sugerencia de Alexiel.

-Y Si se lo pides a Alexander?-Alexiel sonrio ant la idea,pero Arthur bufo molesto.-Vmos,no seguiras enfadado por lo que paso?.-Menciono Alexiel divertida.

-No es gracioso.Sabes que odio que me recuerdes eso.-Arhtur bufo y siguió dibujando,mientras Alexiel sonreia.

-Lo hago porque ahí me demostraste quede verdad te importaba.Ademas,solo fue un beso.-Alexiel rio bajito,mientras qu recibia una mirada muy severa de Arthur,el cual parecia bastante molesto.

-Ya he decidido quien cantara.Ahora hay que elegir las canciones.-Arthur se levanto y le dio un beso en la frente a Alexiel.-Siempre me has importado,aunque nunca lo emostrara.-Dijo Arthur mientras le besaba suavemente en los labios.

Luego de salir de la bibliteca,Arthur se direigio a despacho de su abuelo,para pedirle que le dejara ir a buscar a Alxander.Cuando llego toco suavemente la puerta y entro,encontrandose con Dumbledore sentado deras de s escritorio,con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-Hola Arthur,querias algo?-Albus sonrio a su nieto y se acerco hacia el con un paso muy lento.

-Necesito que me dejes salir dela escuela durante un par de dias.Tengo que ir a buscar a nuesto grupo para el baile.-Arthur parecia bastante fastidiado,pero sonreia.

-Claro,te dejo irte dos dias..-Albus se acerco al escritorio y escribio algo en lo que parecia una autorización,luego se la entrego a Arthur.-Vete ya,asi podras olver pronto y nadie se dara cuenta de que te has ido.Cornamenta esta en la torre de Astronomia.

Arthur asintio y s marcho havia la Torre de Astronomia,para ir a buscar a Alexander,su mejor amigo de Francia.

Mientras,aun en la biblioteca,se encontraba Alexiel,Hermione,Gnny y Luna,hablando sobre sus trajes para el baile.

-Que casualidad que todas seamos princesas Disney.Pero,creeis que los chicos vana a vestirse como principes?-Pregunto Ginny divertida.

-o se que Arthur lo hara,porque seguro que no deja que nadie se acerque a mi.-Menciono Alexiel diverida.

-Yo creo que Harry se lo pensara,pero seguro que accedera si yo se lo pido.-Dijo Hermione con acento seductor,a lo que todas sus amigas rieron.

-Ronald lo hara,porque le he prometido que le haria una cena especial si lo hacia.-Exclamo Luna sonriente.

-Bueno,es una bena tactica.Yo reo que Draco no se va a vestir de principe,aunque se crea uno.-Dijo Ginny riendo.

En ese momento,llegaron Ron,Draco y Harry,los tres muy ponientes.

-Hola chicas.Que haceis todas aquí?-Pregunto Ron dandole un beso a Luna.

-Cosas de chicas.-Mencionaron todas a la vez,mientras reian.

Harry se acerco a Hermione y le susurro algo al oido.Luego de eso,Hermione e levanto y ella y Harry se marcharon de la biblioteca,dejando con una cara muy sonriente a todos sus amigos.

-Adonde vamos,Harry?-Hermione seguia a Harry muy sonriente,pero criosa.

-Espera un poco.-Harry iba a paso rapido,pero se paro de golpe al llegar al lugar donde iban.

Paso tres veces por delante de una pared y ante ellos aparecio una puerta.Harry sonrio y entro de la mano con Hermione,la cual se quedo un poco desubicada al verque en la habitación solo habia una taza encima de una mesa.

-Es un traslador.Nos llevara a un lugar muy especial.Susurro Harry en su oido,al mismo tiempo que tocaba el traslador.

Luegos de unos momentos,sintieron una suave brisa y el sonido del mar.Hermione abrio los ojos un grito de exclamación selio de sus lbios.

El paisae que estaba ante ellos era un camino de antorchas hasta una cena omantica y una cama con los dorseles corridos,y el mar delante de ellos.Pero,las ropas de ellos habian cambiado.Hermione llebaba un vestido que le venia por las rodillas y que seataba por el cuello,dejando la espalda al aire,de color amarillo.Harry llevaba una camisa blanca con los dos primero botones abiertos y unos bermudas de olor negro.Los dos iban descalzo,yaque estaban en la arena.

-Harry,esot es precioso!Como lo has hecho?-Hermione sonreia sorprendida,mientras Hary sonreia satisfecho.

-Con la ayuda de un gran amigo.Ven,la cena nos espera.-Harry tomo la mano de Hermione y la condujo donde estaba la mesa con su cena.

Cuando estuvieron sntados,empezaron a cenar.Pero Hermione no puedo evitar preguntar el porque de tan especial velada.

-Hace dias me encontre a Arthur en las cocinas,hablamos y lo arreglamos todo.Ahora oficialmente ya es mi hermano.Pero luego de haber hablado con el sobre la batalla final,decidi aprovechar todo el tiempo del mundo contigo,aunque tuviera que dejar de estuiar y de jugar al qudditch.Harry tenia un brillo especial en su mirada,uno que Hermione solo veia cuando estaban ellos dos a solas.

-Harry,es muy bonito lo que estas haciendo,pero te pometo que saldremos vivos de la batalla contra Voldemort.-Hermione sonrio a su novio,el cual le devolvio la sonrisa.

-LO se,pero ahora soloquiero estar contigo y olvidarnos del resto del mundo.-Harry snrio sincerameten a Hermione y le tomo la mano.

La cena transcurrio muy apacible,ero luego de acbar de cenar,una cancion empezo a sonar y Harry saco a Hermione a bailar.

_Para Que La Vida_

_No te Pese Tanto_

_Te Hare Una Maleta_

_Con Tus Desencantos_

Harry rodeo con su braoz izquierdo a Hermione,y con la otra mano tomo la derecha de Hermione,mientras que la muchacha colocaba su mano izquierda en el hombro del ojiverde.

_Y La Mandare De Viaje _

_Muy Lejos_

_Para Que Las Penas _

_No Nublen El Cielo_

Mientras bailaban,Harry besaba el cuello de Hermione,cosa que a la ojimiel le encantaba,porque no paraba de lanzar suspiros y e nombrar a Harry.

_Para Que La Risa Te Brille De Nuevo_

_Pintare Las Tardes DE Un Azul Intenso_

_Y Atare Un Rayo De Sol En Tu Pelo_

_Para Que NO Temas Al Frio En Invierno_

-Te Amo,Hermione.Te amare siempre,pase lo que pase.-Harry beso apasionadamente a Hermione,la cual le correspondio encantada.

_Para Que Explicarte_

_Que TE Quiero Tanto_

_Y Que No Puedo Verte Ni Amarte_

_Dejame Mostrarte Que La Vida Es Buena_

-Yo tambien te amo,Harry.-Hermione sonria de felicidad.

_Y Que Siempre Estaremos Juntos_

_Pase Lo Que Pase_

Harry tomo de la mano a Hermione,y la llevo hasta la cama,donde se sentaron,mientras se besaban lentamente. Hermione rodeo al cuello de Harry con sus brazos,mientras Harry le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y la cercaba a el.Luego d unos momentos,Harry le pidio permiso con su lengua para explorar su boca. Sus lenguas parecían bailar dentro de sus bocas, la mano de Harry solo hizo que Hmione soltara un corto gemido.Luego de unos momentos,Harry se separo por falta de aire y se dirigió al cuello de la chica, dándole besos muy suaves, mientras la acercaba mas a el, evitando que ni el aire pasara entre ellos.Hermione empezó a intentar controlar sus gemidos ante los besos, dejándose llevar por las caricias que le propinaba Harry.

Las manos de Harry se movian libremente por el curpo de la ojimiel,mientras que Hermione suspiraba y gemia por las caricias de Harry.Luego de unos momentos,Harry dirigio sus manos al lazo que ataba el vestido de Hermione y lo deshizo,mientras que Hermione le quitaba a Hrry la camisa.Lueo de haber desabrochado el vestido,Harry solto el broche que tenia Hermione en el cabello,dejando que su cabello cayera como una cascada soobre suespalda,mientras que ella le quitaba las gaffas y las dejabaen un sitio seguro.Cuando hubo onseguido quitarle el vestido a la chica,Harry echo suavemente a Hermione en la cama,mientras la besaba con pasiony ternura a la vez.Hermion,por su parte,estaba intetnando sacarle los bermudas a Harry,cosa que consiui con ayuda de este.

Harry trazo un camino de besos desde el cuello de Hermione hasta su sujetador,el cual desabrcho con facilidad, y luegose dirigio a uno de sus senos, el cuál comenzó a besar, lamer y morder, igual como lo hacía en su cuello, mientras que con la mano libre acariciaba el otro, estimulandola.Hermione gimio al sentir las caricias y los besos de Harry, por lo que Harry se excitó al escuchar la reacción de Hermione, por lo que bajó sus manos y comenzó a quitarle la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba, dejandola así completamente desnuda.

-Eres hermosa,Hermione-Harry la beso con deseo y lujuria,mientras sentia como Hermione le quitaba la ultima preda para oder estar unidos en cuerpo y alma.

Cuando Hermione le huboquitado el boxer a el ojiverde,volvio a besarle como el chico momentos antes,mientras Harry aun jugueteaba con sus senos,haciendo que Hermione gimiera y jadeara de placer.

-Hazme tuya,Harry.Por favo,te necesito-Hermione miraba a Harry

Con una mirada de suplica,pero oscurecidos por l deseo.Harry sonrio y se acerco al oido de su novia.

-Lo siento,pero esto dolera un poco,amor.-Luego de decir eso,Harry empezo a penetrarla suavemnte,esperando a que Hermione se acostumbrara a su miembro.Cuando hubo pasado unos minutos,empezo a moverse lentamente,viendo como Hermione hacia un mueca de dolor,pero pasando a una de uro placer luego de unos segundos.Harry empezo a moversemas rapidmente,mientras Hermione gemia el nombre de Harry,al igual qu el chico gemia el nombre Hermione.

Luego de unos momentos,los dos muchachos llegaron al extasis.Harry salio de dentro de Hermione y se acosto a su lado,abrazandola de forma protectora,mientras Hermione apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-Gracias por esta noche,Harry-Hermione bostezo mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

-Te amo,Hermione-Harry e acomodo y tapo a Hermione y a el con una sabna que habia.

-Yo tambien te amo Harry.-Hermione se durmió muy sonriente,mientras era observada por Harry,el cual se durmió luego de nunos instantes.

**S'acabo por hoy!!Que les parecio?Espero que me dejen algun rewiew y esten a acecho,porque pront vendra el capitulo 10 cargado de muchas emociones.**

**Se despide**

**Lily Potter Granger**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holas!Aqui el capi 10,que ocupa una hoja mas en el word.Y una cosa,la cancion que hay por el fic,no es porque quisiera acabarapido el capitulo,sino porque pasara una cosa en el futuro del fic y esa ancion sera una cosa importante,asi que sin mas preambulos os dejo con el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los derechos son de J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers**

**Accio Capi 10!**

Una suave brisa movió los cabellos de Harry, el cual se removió al sentirla. Pero cuando se movió, sintió algo encima de su pecho, así que abrió los ojos y busco sus gafas con la vista. Para cuando las encontró, unos ojos color miel le sonreían divertida.

-Buenos días, Harry.-Dijo Hermione suavemente, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de el ojiverde.

Harry, que ya llevaba las gafas puestas, le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, mientras rodeaba a Hermione con sus brazos.

-Buenos días.-Susurro luego de romper el beso.-Que hora es?

-No lo se, pero debe de ser temprano.-Cuando Hermione hubo dicho eso, un leon plateado aparecio delante de ellos.

-"Harry, Hermione, sera mejor que desayuneis y os vistais, porque dentro de una hora empiezan las clases. Vuestros uniformes estan en un baúl bajo de la cama y el desayuno esta encima de la mesa."-La voz de Arthur se oyo a traves del leon y luego desaparecio.

-Asi que fue Arthur el que te ayudo a montar todo esto.-Hermione miraba inquisitivamente a Harry, el cual solo sonreia.

-Bueno, se lo pidio su hermanito. Tenia que hacerlo.-Menciono Harry divertido.

Hermione rio y le dio un beso a Harry, luego de eso, empezaron a desayunar y Lugo se vistieron. Pasados unos momentos, una rosa aparecio ante la pareja y estos la tocaron, transportandoles directamente al aula de Encantamientos.

-A sido la mejor noche de mi vida. Gracias Harry.-Hermione le dio un beso a Harry, el cual le correspondio gustoso.

-De nada, Hermione. Espero poder repetirla. Te amo-Harry junto su frente con la de su novia, la cual sonreia.

-Yo tambien te amo-Dicho esto, los alumnos fueron pasando y la clase empezo, pero ni Harry ni Hermione estaban atentos, solo pensaban en la noche anterior y en lo que sintieron.

Mientras, en Francia, Arthur sobrevolaba Paris, mientras observaba la ciudad donde antes habia vivido.

-Espero que Alexander siga viviendo en el mismo lugar que cuando me fui-Susurro mientras volaba hacia un casa de campo bastante lujosa apartada de la capital.

Cuando aterrizo, se acerco a la perta y toco suavemente, esperando unos segundo antes de que le abrieran la puerta.

-Si? Desea algo?-Una señora bastante mayor miro a Arthur con desconfianza, mientras esperaba la respuesta del chico.

-Si, busco a Alexander Tremaine. Vive aun aquí?-Arthur miraba muy tranquilo a la señora, la cual le miraba con mas desconfianza que antes.

-De parte de quien?-Pregunto la señora.

-De Arthur Foster.-Arthur sonrio al oir su nombre salir de sus labios, pero disimulo la sonrisa.

-Pase, informare al señor de que esta aquí.-La señora se aparto y dejo que Arthur pasara dentro, seguido de Cornamenta en su forma perruna.

Cuando estuvo dentro de la casa, Arthur sonrio. No habia cambiado nada desde que se fue, incluso aun estaba el jarron que rompieron de pequeños y que ellos arreglaron con magia, aunque se quedo pero de lo que ya estaba. Arthur se fijo en que habia una foto encima de un mesita y se acerco a verla. En ella estaba el y Alexiel con 15 años y un chico tambien con ellos de pelo marron muy corto y ojos marrones, el cual sonreia como ellos

-Eran buenos tiempos, verdad?-Arthur oyo un voz detrás de el y se giro, viendo en las escaleras a un muchacho de su misma edad y de misa altura, pero con el mismo rostro que el de la foto.

-Alexander.-.Arthur sonrio al vera su amigo, el cual hacia lo mismo.

-Artuhr Foster. Jamas pense que volvieramos a vernos. Que haces aquí?-Alexander bajo los peldaños restantes y se acerco a su amigo, para abrazarlo fuertemente al igual que Arthur.

Cuando se separaron, Alexander llevo a Arthur a su despacho y alli se contaron lo que les habia pasado durante los años que no se habian visto, pero luego, Arthur le conto su verdadera historia a Alexander, pasando asi todo la mañana.

En Hogwarts, las cosas iban un pelin estresantes, ya que las chicas querian ver sus trajes y los chicos se acababan de enterar que sus trajes llevaban mallas.

-QUE?!-Pregunto Draco a Cedrick cuando este les enseño su traje.

-Los siento, pero tu personaje tiene que levar mayas. Asi se describe en los libros y así tiene que ser.-Cedrick se fue a guardar el traje de Draco, el cual estaba muy palido.

Ron y Harry se acercaron para animar a su amigo, pero solo pudieron reirse, cosa que enfureció a Draco y este se fue refunfuñando hacia su sala comun.

Mientras, en las habitaciones de la chicas, Alexiel, Hermione, Ginny y Luna, la cual tenia un permiso especial que le habia conseguido Arthur para poder estar en la sala comun de Gryffindor hasta que fuera hora de acostarse, estaban riéndose y describiendo sus trajes.

-Me parece que nuestras parejas van a tener varios problemas con sus trajes para el baile.-Menciono Ginny divertida.

-Sobre todo Draco, el cual tiene que llevar mayas, al igual que Arthur. Pero el ya lo sabia.-Dijo Alexiel riendo

-Es que a Arthur no le importa llevar mayas?-Pregunto Luna extrañada.

-No, a el no le importa. Dice que no es para avergonzarse. Ademas, sabe que lo hace por mi, asi que no le importa.-Menciono Alexiel divertida

-Lo quieres mucho, no?-Pregunto Hermione mirándola sonriente.

-No, no lo quiero. Yo lo amo. Pero Arthur teme que me pase algo. No quiere que Voldemort le quite otra vez a sus seres queridos.-Dijo Alexiel tristemente.

-En eso es parecido a Harry. No queria que Ron y yo fuéramos con el a destruir los horrocrux, pero al final acabo cediendo.-Menciono Hermione divertida.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema. Que habeis arreglado para el baile? Al fin y al cabo, es dentro de una semana.-Ginny hablaba con bastante emocion, mienras las demás chicas la observaban sonriente.

En Francian, Arthur terminaba de hablar con Alexander, el cual acepto ir a Hogwarts a cantar con su grupo.

-Gracias por aceptar, Alexander. Espero que vengas bien vestido para la ocasión.-Dijo Arthur divertido mientras estrechaba la mano de su amigo.

-Claro, ire con mis mejores galas. Por cierto, descubriste el hechizo necesario para eso?-Pregunto Alexander curioso.

-Si, cuando todo acabe lo usare con ellos.-Dijo Arthur sonriente.-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme. Mi abuelo solo me di dos dias de permiso. Nos veremos en Hogwarts.

Arthur se encamino a la puerta y luego despego con Cornamenta hacia Hogwarts, dejando a un Alexander sonriente en el porche de su casa.

-Mereces ser feliz, Arthur. Ese hechizo te dara mucha felicidad, estoy seguro.-Dicho esto, Alexander entro en la casa al oír como una mujer lo llamaba.

La madrugada de ese dia, Arthur aterrizaba en la Torre de Astronomia, para luego dirigirse a su sala comun, seguido de Cornamenta en su forma perruna.

Entro a su sala comun ignorando oir a La Señora Gorda reñirle por llegar a esas horas y cuando estaba a punto de subir a su habitación de prefecto, tres voces lo asustaron.

-Arthur Charles Potter!-Exclamaron Alexiel, Hermione y Harry a la vez, asustando a Arthur, el cual casi se muere del susto.

Arthur se giro lentamente y lo que vio lo dejo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Alexiel, Hermione y Harry estaban en pijama, los tres con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con la cara de enfado que su madre le ponia cuando hacia algo mal.

-Que ocurre?-Pregunto divertido, mientras veia como Cornamenta subia a la habitación de su amo.

-Donde has estado todo el dia?-Pregunto Alexiel

-He ido a verle para hablar de lo del baile.-Contesto tranquilamente el pelirrojo.

-A ver a quien?-Pregunto Harry curioso.

-Oigan, estoy cansado. Podemos hablar mañana de esto?-Pregunto Arthur bostezando.

Pero antes de dejar responder a sus amigos, se fue hacia su habitación, dejando a su novia, a Hermione y a su hermano con la palabra en la boca.

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur no pudo levantare de la cama. Estaba agarrotado.

-Nicole me dijo que me agarrotaría volando con Cornamenta, pero no, yo tenia que desobedecerla y acabar en cama durante varios dias. Pues de eso nada!-Mientras Arthur discutia consigo mismo, Alexiel y Hermione estaban en la habitación de la prefecta guardando sus vestidos en lugar seguro.

-Crees que alguien los encontrara?-Pregunto Alexiel sonriendole

-No lo creo, pero igualmente protegeré la habitación.-Hermione sonrio y seguida por Alexiel se dirigieron a la habitación de Arthur, el cual estaba dando gritos, quien sabe porque.

-Arthur, estas bien?-Pregunto Alexiel detras de la puerta de la habitación del prefecto.

-Si, pasa.-Respondio el muchacho mientas poco a poco salia de la ducha con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Cuando las dos muchachas entraron, se sonrojaron al maximo al ver a Arthur solo con una toalla, pero Arthur no se dio cuanta ya que estaba de espaldas aplicándose el hechizo para relajar os musculos y asi suprimir el agarrotamiento.

-Em, Arthur.-Susurro Alexiel muy apenada.

El nombrado se giro y sonrio, mientras la toalla iba desapareciendo lentamente y en su lugar aparecia el uniforme del colegio sin la tunica.

-No era para tanto y ahora vamos a desayunar, que tengo un hambre voraz.-Arthur salio de su habitación muy sonriente, seguido de Alexiel y Hermione, las cuales se miraba un poco apenadas.

Luego de haber desayunado y de haber acabado las clases del mediodia, Arthur se dirigio junto con Hermione al Gran Comedor, el cual permanecia cerrado a todo el mundo, exceto a los organizadores del baile. Mientras tanto, las comidas se hacian en la Sala De Menesteres, la cual era bastante grande para todos los alumnos. Cuando Arthur y Hermione entraron al comedor, se separaron para empezar a trabajar.

Arthur saco su varita y apunto al suelo, haciendo que de este brotaran flores y un césped muy verdoso, el cual cubrio todo el suelo del comedor. Arthur sonrio satisfecho y se fue a ocuparse de las mesas, mientas Hermione sonreia complacida al ver a su amigo feliz. Luego de eso, Arthur se acerco a una de las mesas que habia y la rodeo con un humo marron, haciendo que las mesas se volvieran rusticas, al igual que las sillas.

-Bueno, muchachos. Creo que por hoy es suficiente. Mañana continuaremos con el montaje del escenario y la decoración de las paredes, etc.-Albus saludo a todos y se marcho a su despacho, mientras Arthur y Hermione se quedaban en la estancia.

-No te vas a cenar, Arthur?-Pregunto Hermione al ver que Arthur se acercaba haca las pieza del escenario con una sonrisa.

-No, voy a quedarme hasta montar el escenario, asi adelanto trabajo.-Menciono Arthur sonriente.-Creo que tu si deberias irte, Harry te debe de estar esperando.

Hermione se sonrojo ante las palabras del chico y asintio, encaminándose hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir del comedor, se giro hacia a Arthur y sonrio.

-Gracias, Arthur. Fue muy bonito lo que hiciste por nosotros.-Hermione sonreia a Arthur, el cual se empezaba a preparar para montar el escenario.

-Harry merece un poco de felicidad. Yo solo se la concedi a ambos. Y fue un verdadero honor, si me lo permites decir.-Arthur le guiño un ojo a la ojimiel y se despidio con la mano, para empezar a montar el escenario.

Hermione, por su parte se marcho hacia la sala de los menesteres, donde Harry la esperaba con una sonrisa. Mientras cenaban, Alexel llego con una sonrisa.

-Hola, chicos.-Saludo la ojiazul a la pareja.

-Hola, Alexiel.-Saludo Harry mientras bebia un trago de su zumo.

-Hola. Que tal estas?-Pregunto Hermione tomando un poco de ensalada.

-Bien, lo unico es que estaba pensando en ir a ver a Arthur al Gran Comedor, ya que no lo he visto en todo el dia. Me acompañan luego?-Pregunto Alexiel sonriendoles, a lo que el peliazabache y la ojimiel asintieron sonrieron.

Luego de haber cenado, los tres muchachos se acercaron hacia el director, el cual estaba hablando con Hagrid y le pidieron permiso para ir al Gran Comedor, ya que solo los Prefectos y los profesores podian entrar en el Comedor. el director les dio su permiso para poder ir a ver a Arthur y los tres se encaminaron hacia el comedor para ver a su amigo pelirrojo. Cuando llegaron, escucharon como una suave melodía sonaba y alguien cantaba. Los tres muchachos, curiosos, asomaron la cabeza por la puerta y lo que vio les dejo asombrados: Arthur estaba cantando mientras imágenes de Lily Potter, Alexiel, James Potter, Harry y Hermione aparecian a su alrededor, mientras cantaba.

_Solo un recuerdo es el que quiero yo dejar  
Y solo el tuyo es el que quiero retocar  
Solo acá dentro es que se sabe la verdad  
Mi intención fue amor, te lo digo de corazón  
_

Mientras Arthur seguia cantando, Alexiel, Harry y Hermione se sentaron en una mesa alejada de donde estaba el chico y observaron atentamente como Arthur viva cada minuto de la cancion.

_Dicen que paso varias noches sin dormir  
Dicen que el tiempo nunca se me va a acabar  
Hoy solo vengo niña yo a decirte aquí  
Que te quiero más, que esta es mi vida y nada más  
_

Arthur siguió cantando, pero ahora una luz verde le rodeaba y mientras cantaba se fue acercando a Alexiel y cuando estuvo delante de ella le sonrio.

_  
Eres luz en mi vida  
Eres mi sueño  
Eres parte del día  
Eres mi anhelo  
Eres la garantía de mi recuerdo  
Eres mi vida y mucho más  
_

Alexiel se puso a bailar con Arthur, al igual que Harry y Hermione, los cuales bailaban al son de la cancion que cantaba Arthur.

_  
Eres un cuento eterno  
Eres la dueña  
Eres mi pasajera, la que yo quiero  
La que siento acá dentro  
Ya lo que digan me da igual  
_

Las luces del comedor se apagaron y solo el aura que desprendia Arthur y la que ahora desprendia Harry, la cual era de color marron, iluminaba la sala en la que encotraban las dos parejas, las cuales disfrutaban al maximo de ese momento.

_  
Que porque bailo y porque veo el amanecer  
La conclusión es que te estoy haciendo mal  
Es mi manera de vivir y de gozar  
No por eso yo voy a dejarte de adorar  
_

En ese momento, Harry empezo a cantar, y los dos muchachos empezaron expresar con una cancion a sus novias lo que significaban para ellos.

_  
Eres luz en mi vida  
Eres mi sueño  
Eres parte del día  
Eres mi anhelo  
Eres la garantía de mi recuerdo  
Eres mi vida y mucho más _

_  
Eres un cuento eterno  
Eres la dueña  
Eres mi pasajera la que yo quiero  
La que siento acá dentro de mi recuerdo_

_Sueños, son mis sueños  
Yo se que vivo en un desierto  
Por eso con tus besos es que me vienes a salvar  
_

En ese momento, todos se cantaban lo mismo, demostrando ante ellos mismos que se amaban y que nada ni nadie podria separarlos.

_  
Eres luz en mi vida  
Eres mi sueño  
Eres parte del día  
Eres mi anhelo  
Eres la garantía de mi recuerdo  
Eres mi vida y mucho más_

_Eres un cuento eterno  
Eres la dueña  
Eres mi pasajera la que yo quiero  
La que siento acá dentro de mi recuerdo_

_Ya lo que digan me da igual_

Cuando Arthur dejo de cantar, las dos parejas se besaron y se abrazaron en silencio, dejando que sus mentes dejaran grabado ese momento para siempre. Luego de varios momentos, Arthur y los demas subieron a su Sala Comun, mientras Harry y Hermione alagaban a Arthur sobre su manera de cantar.

-Enserio, cantas muy bien. Creo que deberias de ser tu quien cantase en el baile.- Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-No, porque entonces no podria bailar con Alexiel ni contigo, si Harry lo permite, claro esta.-Dijo Arthur bromeando.

-Creo que me lo pensare-Menciono Harry divertido.

Los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas, pero cuando llegaron a su sala comun, se despidieron para cada uno subir a sus habitaciones y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente. Los cuatro se durmieron pensando en la misma cancion, la cual expresaba a la perfeccion sus sentimientos hacia sus respectivas parejas.

A la mañana siguiente, un esplendoroso carruaje se paro ante las puertas del colegio, causando un gran expectación entre los alumnos, los cuales observaban como un muchacho de cabello marron y bastante alto se acercaba sonriente hacia Arthur, el cual le sonreia de la misma manera.

-Bienvenido, Alexander.-Saludo Arthur a su amigo, el cual le sonrio y abrazo a Alexiel, la cual estaba feliz por que su amigo estuviera aquí, pero tambien algo preocupada por lo que la llegada de Alexander pudiera ocasionar en Arthur.

Alexander paso todo el dia con Arthur y los demas, mientras estos les enseñaban el castillo, pero cuando llegaron al lago, a Hermione se le ocurrio una idea, maravillosa para los demas, pero funesta para Arthur.

-Arthur, porque no le cantas a Alexander la cancion que cantaste ayer en el Gran Comedor? Seguro que cree que eres un buen cantante.- Sugirió Hermione sonriente.

Pero antes de que Arthur contestara, Alexander estallo en carcajadas. Todo el grupo, es decir, Draco, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Arthur y Alexiel, lo miraron extrañados.

-Arthur, cantar bien? NO digas tonterias..-Alexander no paraba de reir, cosa que enfurecio a Arthur, el cual se marcho echando chispas.

Luego de eso, Arthur desaparecio del colegio, pero nadie parecia preocuparse, solo Alexiel y los demas.

-Donde creeis que esta? El baile es pasado mañana y Arthur aun no ha aparecido.-Harry estaba con sus amigos en la biblioteca haciendo os trabajos que Snape les habia puesto es mañana, pero ninguno de los muchachos estabpor la tarea, sino pensando en donde estaba Arthur.

-Deberíamos preguntárselo a Dumbledore, a lo mejor sabe donde esta.-Sugirio Hermione, mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas en su mochila.

Todos sus amigos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el despacho del director, pero antes de entrar, escucharon como Dumbledore parecia hablar con alguien, y ese alguien era Arthur.

Alexiel, al oir la voz de Arthur, entro rapidamente al despacho del director, el cual se sorprendio al ver como todos sus alumnos favoritos entraban rapidamente a su despacho, mientras buscaban a alguien.

-Disculpad, pero se puede saber que haceis?-Pregunto Albus tranquilamente, observando como sus alumnos buscaban por todas partes

-Estamos buscando a Arthur, le hemos oido hablar con el desde fuera.- Harry se acerco a su abuelo y lo miro, intentando averiguar donde estaba su hermano.

-Lamento deciros que Arthur no esta aquí. Solo era un mensaje de su patronus diciendo que Voldemort se esta moviendo, para que estemos preparados. Y ahora os aconsejo que volvais cada uno a vuestras clases normales, y no os preocupeis, os avisare si se donde esta Arthur y cualquier información de Voldemort.-Albus llevo a todos sus alumnos a la salida de su despacho y cuando estos se hubieron ido, se sento pesadamente sobre su sillon.-Me estas dando muchos problemas Arthur,pero espero que sea por una buena razon.

Mientras, en las habitaciones de invitados, Cedrick preparaba rapidamente una bolsa con ropa, mientras su mujer le sonreia, la cual tenia a Blake en su regazo, durmiendo como un bebe.

-NO se porque Arthur no puede vestirse en el castillo como todos los demas.-Cedrick estaba que le pegaba un ataque de nervios, ante la mirada divertida de su esposa.

-Vamos, conoces a Arthur lo suficiente para saber que el nunca hace lo que es debido, sino lo que el piensa que es correcto.-Alexa miraba a Cedrick divertida, mientras este refunfuñaba en contra de su amigo.

Cedrick se acerco a la ventana que habia en la habitación y le entrego la bolsa a Cornamenta, el cual estaba en la ventana esperando a que le entregaran la bolsa con la ropa de su dueño. Cuando la tuvo, se marcho hacia donde estaba su amo, el cual estaria esperandolo.

El dia antes del baile paso bastante tranquilo, excepto para Alexiel, la cual solo podia recordar la cancion que le habia cantado Arthur antes de marcharse. Y encima, Alexander intentaba por todos los medios llamar la atención de Alexiel.

Llego el dia del baile, ese dia nadie tuvo clases, todos los alumnos se estuvieron preparando desde bien temprano, porque a las 9 era el baile.

A partir de las 7, todos, absolutamente todos los alumnos subieron a vestirse. Mientras en las habitaciones de los chico algunos se negaban a ponerse mayas, en las de las chicas todas gritaban culpando a las demas de que les faltaba algo. Las unicas chicas que no estaban en su habitación, estaban en la sala de menesteres. Ellas eran Hermione, Alexiel, Luna y Ginny y estaba siendo ayudadas a vestirse por Alexa y por Blake, el cual jugaba con las chicas.

Hermione iba con un vestido amarillo, el mismo que llevaba Bella en el baile de "LA Bella y la Bestia", con el pelo de la misma forma en que lo llevaba en el baile de cuarto curso y con una mascara amarilla que ocultaba parte de su rostro.

Alexiel se habia cambiado el color de cabello por rubio platino y llevaba el vestido de Aurora, de "La Bella Durmiente", y una mascara rosa que, al igual que Hermione y que las demas, ocultaba parte de su rostro.

Luna llevaba el pelo recogido y el vestido como Cenicienta, aunque no tenia los zapatos de cristal, ya que Alexa le dijo que los pies le dolerian si bailaba con zapatos de cristal. Y al igual que las demas, llevaba una mascara de color azul cielo que ocultaba parte de su rostro.

Ginny llevaba el pelo suelto y de color marron y un traje color crema, el mismo que llevaba Lady Marian en "Robin Hood", y unos zapatos del mismo color. Su mascara era del mismo color que su traje y ocultaba parte de su rostro.

-Estais preciosas las cuatro!-Exclamo Alexa, la cual llevaba un traje que precia ser de arquera, con su carcaj y su arco y con una coleta y su mascara era de color turquesa, mientras que Blake iba vestido de romano, como Cedrick, el cual estaba ayudando a vestirse a los chicos.

-Gracias, tu tampoco estas nada mal. Por cierto, de que vas disfrazada?-Pregunto Hermione curiosa.

-De Ginebra, la esposa del rey Arturo, que es Cedrick en este caso.-Menciono divertida.

-Bueno, que os parece si vamos bajando al Gran Comedor? Alli esperaremos a los chicos.-Sugirio Ginny y todas las muchachas y Blake se fueron hacia el Gran comedor a esperar sus respectivas parejas.

Los cuales estaban bastante liados con sus trajes. Mientras Harry intentaba arreglarse el cabello y Ron colocarse las hombreras, Draco estaba peleandose con Cedrick por tener que llevar mayas.

-Vamos, no es para tanto. Ademas, no es mi culpa que tu novia te haya convencido para disfrazarte de Robin Hood, asi que venga, ve a vestirte.-Cedrick empujo a Draco hacia el cuarto de baño y el se fue a colocarse el cinturón donde tenia la espada.

Cedrick iba vestido de romano, con la misma ropa que El Rey Arturo llevaba en "El Rey Arturo",y con casco en vez de mascara. Llevaba una espada en la cintura y sus ojos rojos se los habia cambiado con un hechizo a otros marrones.

Harry, el cual salia ahora de arreglarse el pelo, llevaba el mismo vestido que Bestia en "La Bella y La Bestia" y la mascara que llevaba era azul oscuro y le ocultaba parte de la cara. Con un hechizo, Harry habia podido traer unas lentillas azules que, ademas de cambiarle el color de los ojos le evitaba usar gafas.

Ron iba con un traje amarillo muy claro y se habia cambiado con un hechizo el pelo a marron, como el principe de Cenicienta, y una mascara del mismo color del traje que ocultaba parte de su rostro, ademas de las hombreras con flecos con las que se estaba peleando desde hace rato, pero que Harry le ayudo a ponerse cuando el estuvo listo.

Draco, el cual solo estaba vestido con la parte de arriba del traje, llevaba el pelo de color castaño oscuro y un gorro de Robin Hood, al igual que e traje que llevaba, excepto las mayas, las cuales solo se las puso al ver como Harry y Ron le amenazaban con sus varitas.

Cuando lo chicos esuvieron listos, se marcharon para el Gran Comedor, encontrandose alli con sus parejas.

-Estais muy guapos los cuatro. Sobre todo tu, Draco- Menciono Hermione divertida al ver a Draco con mayas.

-Oh, dejame en paz.-Susurro el rubio, ahora castaño, molesto.

Entonces, un suave tintineo hizo que todos los alumnos se giraran hacia el profesor Dumbledore, el cual estaba sobre el escenario.

-Es un honor para mi poder estar en este baile, el cual no habria sido posible sin un alumno en cuestion, que ahora mismo no se donde se encuentra.-Albus miraba fijamente la puerta, como si Arthur fuera aparecer por ella.-Y ahora, sin mas preámbulos s presento a…-Pero antes de que el profeso pudiera seguir, las puertas del comedor se abriron de par en par y una figura a lomos de un caballo blanco aparecio por ella, galopando a toda velocidad hasta el escenario, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

**Lo prometido es deuda,no?Os dije que vendria con muchas emociones y asi a sido,espero.Bueno,espero sus reviews.**

**Se despide,**

**Lily Potter Granger**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola!En este fic he usado el frances,pero podeis traducirlo con el tractor de google,porque ni yo misma me acuerdo de que puse XD.Este fic viene cargadito,aunke ocupa 2 hojas menos del word.Bueno,les dejo el capi.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los derechos son de J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers**

**Accio Capi 11!**

Cuando el hombre a lomos del caballo hubo bajado de este, subio al escenario y con un claro acento frances, dijo.

-Bonjour Madames et Messieurs. Je suis désolé d'avoir disparu au cours des derniers jours de l'école, mais je défie quiconque et je ne pouvais pas dire non, sans plus tarder à quitter le groupe pendant la nuit. Ils sont "Le Prince de la nuit"- Alexander y su grupo subio al escenario, mientras que el hombre bajaba del escenario y su caballo se transformaba en un perro, el cual se fue de la sala.

El hombre se fue acercando a Alexiel y cuando estuvo delante de ella, la beso con ternura, amor, deseo y pasion, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Merci Arthur. Bienvenue aux amis ce soir si particulier. Notre groupe est de la France mais nous avons appris plusieurs chansons en anglais afin que la compréhension.- Todos los presentes se voltearon a ver a Arthur, el cual iba vestido como Felipe, el de "La Bella Durmiente" al final de la película, solo que en vez de una espada en su cintura llevaba la varita y una mascara roja que ocultaba parte de su rostro. Luego de eso, Alexander y su grupo se preparaban para tocar, y Arthur se separo de Alexiel y la llevo hasta la pista de baile, mientras todos miraban expectantes.

-Este es un regalo para ti, Alexiel. Por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir durante mi ausencia.-Luego de decir eso, una luz muy tenue rodeo a la pareja, mientras lo demas alumnos los miraban sonrientes.

Entonces, Alexander y su grupo empezo a tocar la cancion de "La Bella Durmiente"

_Eres tú el príncipe azul que yo soñé.  
Eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor.  
Y al mirarme así el fuego encendió mi corazón  
y mi ensoñación se hará realidad y te adoraré  
como aconteció en mi sueño ideal.  
_

Al igual que la otra vez, Arthur cantaba en voz baja a Alexiel, la cual sonreia, en parte porque Arthur habia vuelto y porque el aliento de Arthur le hacia cosquillas en su oido.

_  
Y mi ensoñación se hará realidad y te adoraré  
como aconteció en mi sueño ideal.  
_

Poco a poco, todas las parejas, incluidos los profesores, empezaron a bailar alrededor de Arthur y Alexiel, mientras Alexander seguia cantando, observando a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa.

_  
Eres tú el dulce ideal que yo soñé.  
Eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor.  
Al mirarme así el fuego encendió mi corazón  
y mi ensoñación se hará realidad y te adoraré  
como aconteció en mi sueño ideal._

Harry y Hermione se sonreian felices, mientras que de vez en cuando miraban a Arthur y a Alexiel, los cuales desprendian felicidad, pues la luz que hace poco los habia rodeado, ahora era mas grande y mas intensa.

_Eres tu la dulce ilusion que yo soñe_

_Eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor.  
Al mirarme así el fuego encendió mi corazón  
y mi ensoñación se hará realidad y te adoraré  
como aconteció en mi sueño ideal._

La cancion termino y todo el mundo aplaudio. Luego, Arthur se cerco a sus amigos, los cuales le daron la bienvenida de nuevo y le dijeron que como se volviera a ir, le darian una buena paliza.

Pero entonces, Arthur sintio un pinchazo detrás de la oreja y se giro y vio como Alexander le guiñaba un ojo, a lo que Arthur sonrio.

-Creo que es hora de que vosotros baileis-Arthur cogio de un codo a Harry y del otro a Hermione y los empujo suavemente a la pista de baile, recibiendo un "Disfrutad" por parte de Arthur.

Alexander y el grupo volvieron a tocar, cambiando esta vez la melodia cambio completamente a otra mucho mas calmada, mientras Harry y Hermione se miraban a los ojos y escuchaban atentamente la canción que cantaba Alexander.

_Se oye una canción que hace suspirar  
Y habla al corazón de una sensación  
Grande como el mar  
Algo entre los dos cambia sin querer  
Nace una ilusión, tiemblan de emoción  
Bella y bestia son  
_

Harry y Hermione sonreian felices y se sentian en una nube, cosa que era cierto, ya que Arthur, con su magia, habia convertid el Gran Comedor en un hermoso cielo con nubes donde estaban ellos observando a la pareja, que brillaba de felicidad

_Hoy igual que ayer, pero nunca igual  
Siempre al arriesgar puedes acertar  
Tu elección final  
"Debes aprender," dice la canción  
"Que antes de juzgar tienes que llegar  
Hasta el corazón"  
_

Harry se dio cuenta de lo que habia ocurrido, al igual que todos los presentes, y lo unico que pudo hacer fue darle una sonrisa en agradecimiento, la cual Arthur correspondio mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Alexiel.

_Cierto como el sol que nos da calor  
No hay mayor verdad, la belleza está  
En el interior  
Nace una ilusión, tiemblan de emoción  
Bella y bestia son  
Cierto como el sol que nos da calor  
_

La cancion terminaba y Harry y Hermione se miraba con mas amor que antes, entonces, Harry pronuncio las dos palabras que Hermione nunca se cansaria de oir. Ellas eran "Te amo".

_No hay mayor verdad, la belleza está  
En el interior  
Nace una ilusión, tiemblan de emoción  
Bella y bestia son_

Al terminar la cancion, Harry Hermione se besaron. Luego de separarse, Alexander se iba a preparar para volver a cantar, las puertas del Gan Comedor se abrieron de par en par, dejando entrar a Cornamenta en forma de hipogrifo muy mal herido.

-Cornamenta!-Grito Arthur al ver a su amigo asi, mientras se acercaba a socorrerlo

Cuando estuvo cerca del animal, se dio cuenta de que le habia atacado con un _sectusempra_.

-Estan aquí.-Susurro para si mismo.

Arthur transformo a Cornamenta en su forma de perro y se quito su capa, en la cual envolvio a su amigo, para que no tuviera frio.

-Escuchadme todos!- Grito haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran para mirarle. -Voldemort viene hacia aquí, asi que habra que defenderse.

Todo el mundo empezo a gritar, pero Arthur silbo y todos pararon.

-Nada malo pasara si me escuchais- Arthur se acerco a Alexa y Blake, a cual le entrego a Cornamenta.

-Iros a la Sala de Menesteres, alli estareis a salvo. Por favor Alexa, cura a Cornamenta.-Dijo a su amiga, la cual sonrio y se dirigio con Blake al septimo piso.

-Bien, que los niños de primero hasta tercer curo se vayan a la Sala de Menesteres, junto con algunos profesores. Los chicos de los otros cursos, los que querais luchar poneros ropa mas comoda y las que no que se dirijan a la Sala De Menesteres.-Arthur no estaba nada nervioso, en comparación a los demas.

Cuando todos estuvieron a salvo, Arthur se coloco las gafas de aviador que tanto le caracterizaba en la cabeza y sonrio a Alexiel, la cual la miraba preocupada.

-No me pasara nada. Ademas, si algo me pasa, sabes donde buscarme.-Dijo guiñandole un ojo a su novia y dandole un beso en la frente.

Luego de unos momentos, todo el mundo estaba fuera, en los terrenos del castillo, luchando contra los mortifagos, pero dos muchachos estaban solos en el Gran Comedor, preparandose para lo que vendria.

-Todo saldra bien.-Dijo Arthur sonriendo.

Luego de eso, Harry y Arthur se dirigieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde se estaba librando una sangrienta batalla. Alli estaban los miembros de la Orden del Fenix, los del Ed, mas alumnos del castillo y magos amigos de los de la Orden, pero entre toda esa gente, Arthur pudo ver como Nicole y Marcus, las personas que lo cuidaron de pequeño, luchaban encarnecidamente contra Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Harry, busca a Voldemort, luego te alcanzo!-Grito Arthur mientras esquivaban hechizos.

-Que vas a hacer?-Pregunto Harry gritando

-Tu solo preocúpate de vencer a Voldemort. Y escuchame atentamente: pase lo que pase, nunca mires atrás y no te pares ante nada. Yo y tus amigos te cubriremos. Venga, ahora vete!-Arthur empujo a Harry al suelo, protegiéndolo de un de un rayo violeta.

Al momento, Arthur y Harry cogieron caminos separados. Harry para buscar a Voldemort y Arthur para salvar a sus padres adoptivos.

Mientras, Hermione, Alexiel, Ron y Ginny se enfrentaban junto con Draco a Lucius Malfo, Vincent Crabe, Gregory Goyle y Rodolphus Lestrange , el cual estaba bastante mal herido gracias a que Hermione le habia lanzado un _Everte Statum, _hechizo que lo derribo y lo estrello con una pared del castillo, haciendo que el brazo zquierdo se le rompiera y que se le hubiera doblado la pierna.

Cerca de donde estaban ellos, se encontraban Nicole y Marcus mientras luchaban con Bellatrix, la cual lanzaba _Avadas Kedravas_ a diestro y siniestro. Lamentablemente, uno de esos le dio de pleno a Nicole en el pecho, haciendo que calera muerta al instante.

Luego de unos momentos, un grito desgarrador hizo que todo el mundo parara de luchar y miraran de donde provenia ese grito. Mientras, el cielo se volvio oscuro y ras y truenos empezaron a caer junto con una lluvia cargada de furia y dolor.

Arthur estaba llorando al lado del cuerpo inerte de Nicole, la cual murio con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues antes de morir, pudo ver como Arthur se acercaba para protegerlos.

-No…por favor…no me dejes…-Arthur lloraba sin consuelo.

Alexiel queria ir con Arthur para poder consolarlo pero una risa de loca irrumpió en el silecio que se habia formado.

-Te has quedado sin mamita otra vez,leoncito?-Pregunto Bellatrix riendo

En ese momento, un aura muy fuerte y potente de color rojo rodeo a Arthur, el cual se habia levantado con su varita en mano y mirando con unos ojos que darian miedo incluso al mismisimo Voldemort.

-Arthur, tranquilo.-Marcus se iba a acercar a su hijo, pero este levanto una mano, haciendo que Marcus parara de acercarse.

-Ayuda a Alexiel y a los demas, yo me encargo de Bella-La voz de Arthur era tranquila y relajada, algo muy peligroso para los que habia alrededor de el.

Con paso firme y decidido, Arthur se acerco a Bellatrix y antes de que nadie pudiera decir o hacer nada, incluida la propia Bellatrix, pronuncio el hechizo mas temido de todos.

-¡_AVADA KEDAVRA_!-Grito Arthur con furia mientras el rayo verde impactaba en el pecho de la mortifaga, matandola al instante.

Mientras veia el cuerpo sin vida de Bella, Arthur se acordo de Harry, asi que invoco su escoba y fue en busca de su hermano, el cual estaba a punto de enfrentarse a su destino.

Mientras tanto, cerca del lago, se encontraba Harry buscando entre la niebla que se habia formado hacia un rato a su peor enemigo.

-Me buscabas, Potter?-Un voz fria como el hielo se escucho detrás de Harry, el cual se dio la vuelta rapidamente, para ver ante el a Voldemort.

-Hola Tom, por fin hoy todo terminara.- Dijo Harry acercandose y empuñando su varita.

-Si, hoy por fin te reuniras con tu querida madre sangresucia.-Dijo riendo Voldemort

Ante estas palabras, Harry se enfurecio, lanzando un _expeliermus_ contra Voldemort, pero este fácilmente lo esquivo.

-Eso es solo lo que sabes hacer? Me decepcionas, Harry.-Dijo Voldemort con sorna

Arriba de ellos, se encontraba Arthur encima de su escoba observando atentamente a su hermano y a Voldemort. Cuando Harry hubo lanzado su _expeliermus_, Arthur bajo de su escoba y se aproximo hacia ellos, preparandose para intervenir si hacia falta.

-Bueno, dejemonos de charla y acabemos con es de una vez.-Voldemort apreto su varita fuertemente y apunto a Harry con esta.-Saluda a tu madre sangresucia de mi parte,¡_AVADA KEDAVRA_!

Harry vio como el rayo de luz verde se dirigia hacia el, pero algo se interpuso entre el y el rayo mientras una tenue luz azul iluminaba el lugar.

-Estupido leon!- Grito Voldemort enfurecido, mientras el cuerpo inerte de Arthur etab en el suelo.

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que habia pasado, se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de su hermano, mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Arthur…porque?-Pregunto en un susurro Harry al cuerpo inerte.

La risa de Voldemort devolvio a Harry al presente, el cual cogio su varita y sin pensarlo ni dos segundo apunto a Voldemort y mientras apretaba la mano del inerte cuerpo de su hermano, pronuncio el hechizo definitivo.

-¡_AVADA_ _KEDAVRA_!-Grito mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y un rayo verde impactaba en el pecho de Voldemort, el cual no tuvo tiempo ni de defenderse.

EL cuerpo del mago mas tenebroso cayo ante Harry, el cual llevaba el cuerpo de Arthur en brazos.

Mientras, en los terrenos, la Orden y los demas llevaban a los heridos al Gran Comedor, mientras a los mortifagos se los llevaba los dementores. Hermione, Ron, Alexiel, Ginny y Draco esperaban alguna señal de Harry y Arthur, los cuales llegaban en la escoba del pelirrojo.

Cuando aterrizaron, todos se acercaron a felicitarlos, pero cuando estuvieron a u lado, Alexiel rompio a llorar, al igual que todos. Mientras tanto, Harry le pregunto a Hermione que habia pasado con Marcus y esta bajo la mirada.

-Murio luego de que Arthur se marchara. Rodolphus, en su ultimo aliento me lanzo un Avada, pero Marcus se interpuso.-Hermione empezo a llorar en el hombro de Harry, mientras estela consolaba.

Luego de unos momentos, Alexiel se desmallo al igual que Harry, asi que ambos, junto con Arthur fueron llevados a la enfermeria.

Cuando los tres estuvieron en la enfermeria, Poppy curo las heridas de los tres, pero antes de poder hacer nada mas, un hombre bastante mayor aparcio en la sala.

-He venido a llevarme al señor Foster.-Dijo tranquilamente el hombre.

-Que?-Exclamaron todos a la vez.

-Es imposible, los Foster han muerto y Arthur tambien.-Dijo Hermione observando al hombre.

El hombre nego con la cabeza.

-Arthur aun esta vivo, solo que en coma. Me lo llevare a su castillo en Francia. Pero no quiero que le digan a nadie que esta alli.-EL hombre se acerco a Arthur y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba.

-Va a hacer lo que nos a dicho?-Pregunto Hermione a Poppy, ya que Ron y los demas estaban descansando.

-Si, creo que Arthur necesitara tiempo para estar solo. Ahora, Hermione, vaya y descase.-Dijo Poppy empujando levemente a Hermione hacia una cama.

Al dia siguiente, todos los malheridos fueron trasladados a San Mungo, incluido Harry y sus amigos, los cuales estaban exhaustos. Todo los periodicos del mundo mágico anunciaron la caida de Voldemort y como le darian el beso del dementor a todos sus seguidores.

Mientras, en Francia, en un castillo encima de una colina, se despertaba un pelirrojo de ojos verdes en su habitación.

-Eh? Donde estoy?-Pregunto levantándose de la cama. Pero antes de poder hacer nada volvio a caerse en esta, pues se sentia bastante mareado.

Entonces, la puerta de la habitaron se abrio y el mismo hombre que aparecio en la enfermeria de Hogwarts, saludo a Arthur con una sonrisa.

-Buenos dias, Arthur.-Saludo amablemente el hombre.

Arthur sonrio al ver a Andrew, su profesor particular de DCAO.

-Hola profesor. Que ha pasado? Donde estoy?-Arthur se sento en la cama mientras observaba como tenia vendas en todo el cuerpo.

-Tranquilo. Estas en el castillo de los Foster, donde antes vivias, recuerdas?-Pregunto Andrew sonriendo

-Si. Ellos ya no estan, no?-Pregunto cabizbajo Arthur

-Luego hablaremos de eso. Ahora descansa, lo necesitas.-Andrew le acaricio el cabello a Arthur y se retiro, dejando a Arthur con sus pensamientos.

Pasaron dos semanas y Alexiel desperto, encontrandose con Hermione sonriendole.

-Hey, que tal estas?-Pregunto la castaña a la ojiazul.

-Bien, pero donde estoy?-Pregunto Alexiel contrariada

-Estas en San Mungo, en una habitación especial para Ginny, Luna tu y yo.-Hermione fue señalando a cada una de las nombradas, las cuales estaban durmiendo aun.

-Y los demas tambien estan aquí?-Pregunto Alexiel mirando a la castaña

-Si, estan todos bien.-Hermione acariciaba una mano de Alexiel, intentando alegrarla.

-Y Arthur? Donde esta?-Hermione bajo los ojos ante la pregunta de la chica, haciendo que a esa se le inundaran los ojos de lagrimas.

Hermione abrazo a su amiga al verla en tal estado, pero recordo con exactitud las palabras que Arthur le dijo antes de que la guerra empezara.

"_No me pasara nada. Ademas, si algo me pasa, sabes donde buscarme"_

Hermione se separo un momento e Alexiel y le sonrio.

-Recuerdas las palabras que te dijo Arthur antes de que la guerra empezara?-Alexel asintio ante la pregunta.-Pues cuando estes lista, buscalo.

Alexiel asintio contenta ante la idea de la castaña y se levanto para ir junto con la castaña a la cafeteria del hospital, junto con todos los amigo que estaban alli.

Al dia siguiente, Alexiel se marcho de la habitación sin decir naa a nadie, solo dejandole una nota a Hermione, diciendole que volveria lo antes posible.

Mientras, Arthur se recuperaba poco a poco con ayuda de Andrew. Entonces, mientras Arthur estaba en la gran biblioteca del castillo junto con Andrew, la puerta sono y Andrew fue a abrir, encontrándose con una Alexiel de ojos muy llorosos y tiritando de frio.

-Alexiel! Estas bien?-Andrew entro rapidamente a la chica al castillo, mientras la conducia a la habitacion en la que ella se habia alojado antes de volver a Inglaterra.

Mientras, Arthur seguia en la biblioteca buscando un hechizo muy antiguo, hasta que lo encontro.

-Aquí esta! Lo encontre! Voy a decirselo a Andrew.-Y rapido como un bala salio de la biblioteca en busca de su profesor, el cual se encontraba con Alexiel.

-Que ocurre? A que has venido?- Andrew parecia bastante preocupado.

-He venido a buscar a Arthur. Lo necesito a mi lado.-Alexiel estaba a punto de llorar.

Entonces, en ese momento, Arthur entro rapidamente a la habitación feliz com una lombriz.

-Andrew! Lo he encontrado! Lo he encot…-Arthur se paro inmediatamente al ver a Alexel alli.-Alexiel…

-Arthur…-Alexiel se quedo mirando a Arthur, el cual aun llevava el vendaje de la cabeza y el pecho.

Antes de poder decir nada, Alexiel se abalanzo hacia Arthur para abrazarlo suavemente, ya que no queria hacerle daño.

Andrew cogio el libro que tenia Arthur en la mano y se marcho de la habitación, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

Luego de varias regañinas por parte de Alexiel y de varias disculpas por parte de Arthur, los dos jóvenes se dejaron llevar por la pasion del reencuetro, dejando que solo a Luna y las estrellas fueran testigos de su amor, pues ese tipo de amor no se escribe, se siente.

**Si,lo se.Este fic tiene que contener lemon,pero ese como ya he puesto haya arriba, ese amor no se puede describir, solo se siente.Y tambien debo decir que yo llore en la escena de l batalla, aunke puede que fuera porke taba viendo las Cornicas de NArnia cuando matan a Aslan,nunca se sabe XD.Bueno,no se pierdan el proximo capi,k vendra lleno de novedades.**

**Se despide,**

**Lily Potter Granger**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Si, muxo tiempo, lo admito. Pero tengo una buena escusa. Los estudios, problemas con mi anatomia (me rompi tres dedos de la mano derecha) y ademas estuve sin ordenador y sin internet durante todo el curso, pero al fin aprobe y hace nada mas una semana que me trajeron el nuevo ordenador. Obviamente, los capitulos se borraron y tuve que volver a escribirlos **

**Pero ya he vuelto y con un nuevo capi. El final se acerca para esta historia, aunque probablemente terminara en el capitulo 15 o el 16. Quien sabe ^^**

**Bueno, sin mas preambulos, os dejo con el nuevo capi.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los derechos son de J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers**

**Accio Capitulo 12!  
**

A la mañana siguiente, un suave piqueteo en la ventana despertó a Arthur, el cual se levanto y se acerco a la ventana, intentando no despertar a Alexiel. Cogió la lechuza y abrió la carta, leyendo lo que ponía en ella.

_Harry ha despertado y pregunta por ti. Si estas vivo, vuelve. El te necesita a su lado._

La carta estaba escrita por Albus, así que Arthur tomo una decisión.

Mientras, en San Mungo, Harry era felicitado por el Ministro de Magia.

-Enhorabuena, señor Potter. Es usted el salvador del Mundo Mágico y siempre tendremos una deuda con usted.-dijo el Ministro.

-No es nada, señor, de verdad. Además, no lo hubiera conseguido sin mis amigos y sin la ayuda de mis profesores y aurores.

-Ya, bueno, le dejo que descanse. Sera un honor tenerlo en la escuela de aurores cuando termine el colegio.

Dicho esto, el Ministro salió de la habitación, dejando a Harry solo. Afuera de la habitación se encontraban Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Draco.

-Pero Arthur esta vivo o no?-pregunto Ginny.-Porque me estáis liando.

-Si el hombre que vino a buscarlo en la enfermería se lo llevo a el solo, es porque esta vivo. Además, si Alexiel no regreso, es porque esta con Arthur.-dijo Hermione

-Entonces, si de verdad esta vivo, porque no esta aquí con Harry?-pregunto Ron.

-Porque intenta revivir a James y a Lily.-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos se giraron y observaron como Alexander se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Como? Intenta revivir a sus padres? Esta majara?-pregunto Draco.-Todo el mundo sabe que la magia para revivir es muy complicada y peligrosa. Podría morir en el intento.

-Oye, a mi no me lo expliques, que yo no he tenido la idea.-dijo Alexander riendo, mientras se sentaba al lado de Luna.-Desde que Arthur tiene uso de la magia, ha intentado revivir a sus padres, encontrar un hechizo para hacerlo era fácil para el, dado que sus padres tienen una biblioteca enorme en el castillo. Pero Arthur no lo hace por el, lo hace por Harry.

-Por Harry?-pregunto Luna.-No lo hace también por el?

-No. Arthur tiene los recuerdos de sus padres guardados en un pensadero, así que el puede recordar cuando quiera sus momentos. Harry solo tiene fotos y algunos recuerdos que saco de la mente de Snape. Por eso Arthur quiere revivir a sus padres, para que Harry aproveche cada momento de su vida para pasar con ellos. Para recuperar la verdadera felicidad.-explico Alexander.

-Y…Como piensa hacerlo el solo?-pregunto curiosa Hermione.

-Arthur no esta solo. Su profesor de DCAO y Alexiel están con el.-dijo levantándose.-Hacedme caso. Dejad que el tiempo pase, pero mantened a Arthur vivo en la mente de Harry. Que no piense que ha muerto. Así, el día menos pensado, Arthur aparecerá con sus padres en su vida.-dijo marchándose, ante la mirada de los demás.

Los meses pasaron, Arthur intentaba revivir a sus padres mediante el hechizo y además sacarse el titulo de Auror en Francia, mientras Alexiel había vuelto a Inglaterra para ser Medimaga, junto con Ginny y Luna. Mientras, el trió de oro y Draco se unían a la escuela de aurores. Todos seguían las instrucciones de Alexander, mantener en la mente de Harry a Arthur.

Una noche, mientras todos estaban en la Madriguera, incluida Alexiel, todos estaban celebrando el compromiso de Ron y Luna, dado que ya había pasado un tiempo de relación y querían dar el gran paso.

-Enhorabuena, hermanito.-felicitaron los gemelos.-Ya era hora de que te casaras.

Ron se puso como el color de su pelo, debido a que todos los hijos de la familia Weasley estaban casados. Bill con Fleur, Charlie con una chica de Rumania, Percy con la señorita Clearwater y los gemelos con Katie y Angelina, ex compañeras de su equipo de quidditch del colegio. Solo faltaban por contraer matrimonio Ron y Ginny, y esos días no estarían muy lejos.

Pero también se celebraba que Alexiel cumplía su cuarto mes de embarazo. Y así era, después de que ella y Arthur se despidieran en su castillo, se entero de que estaba que con la ayuda de Hermione, la señora Granger y la señora Weasley, seguía adelante con el embarazo.

-Y, como vas con el embarazo, Alexiel?-pregunto Luna, acariciando la tripita de Alexiel.

-Bien, según el medimago, todo va bien, aunque el bebe tiene mucho poder mágico y a veces hace explotar cosas.-dijo riendo.

-Bueno, eso viene de familia.-dijo Harry riendo.

-Hablando de familia, aun no sabéis nada?-pregunto Ginny, que estaba sentada sobre Draco.

-No, aun no ha dado señales de volver. Pero estoy segura que pronto estará aquí con nosotros y con Marcus.-dijo Alexiel sonriendo.

-Marcus?-pregunto Hermione.

-Así se llamara el bebe si es chico. Si es chica se llamara Lily. Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por los padres de Arthur y Harry.

Todos sonrieron y siguieron celebrando la gran felicidad que en ellos reinaba.

Mientras, en el Valle de Godric, un muchacho muy apuesto y con el pelo pelirrojo se colocaba al en frente de dos tumbas con la varita en alto y en un susurro, conjuro el hechizo.

- _Animus Novus_- susurro, mientras de su varita salía un rayo escarlata, rodeando las dos tumbas, haciendo que de ellas surgieran dos almas, las almas de sus padres.

Una vez las almas fueron visibles completamente, Arthur volvió a levantar la varita, murmurando otro hechizo.

- V_ita Instituo_- mientras otro rayo de color purpura salía de la varita del muchacho, las almas fueron cobrando de nuevo un cuerpo, ante su propio asombro. Y ya, por ultimo, Arthur se quito la capucha y dijo con una sonrisa.- _Revoco Memoria._

Finalmente, James y Lily Potter volvían a vivir. Sin apenas decirles nada, Arthur tomo sus manos e inmediatamente se marcharon a el castillo de los Foster, para explicarles todo lo que se habían perdido y las ultimas noticias.

El amanecer hizo su aparición por la ventana de la habitación que Harry y Ron ocupaban en la Madriguera. Mientras el pelirrojo roncaba, el ojiverde se despertaba debido a que un pequeño perrito se encontraba a los pies de su cama, durmiendo.-Cornamenta?-pregunto en un susurro.

El perro, al oír su nombre, despertó, observando a Harry con una feliz sonrisa, mientras movía alegremente el rabito. De repente, Ginny entro de golpe a la habitación.- Harry, Ron, bajad enseguida!-exclamo observándoles.-Venga!

Ginny bajo corriendo las escaleras, seguida de Harry, que llevaba en brazos a Cornamenta, y de un medio dormido Ron. Una vez hubieron bajado, se encontraron como Lupin, Tonks y Albus se encontraban allí.-Que ocurre?-pregunto Harry.

Los presentes se miraron entre si, hasta que Lupin hablo.- Harry, no sabemos quien ha sido, pero alguien se ha llevado las almas de tus padres.

-Que? Las almas de mis padres? Como ha ocurrido?

-Ocurrió la pasada noche. Según un habitante del Valle de Godric, un encapuchado lanzo tres hechizos sobre la tumba de tus padres y luego desapareció.

-Entonces, no saben donde se encuentran?-pregunto mirándoles.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza, hasta que Albus se fijo en el pequeño perro que tenia Harry en brazos.- Harry, como es que tienes a Cornamenta entre tus brazos?

-Eh? No se, estaba durmiendo en mi cama.-dijo Harry, mientras Hermione y Luna bajaban las escaleras.

-Profesor Lupin? Profesor Dumbledore? Que ocurre?

-Nada de lo que preocuparse, Hermione. Si tenemos noticias, te las haremos saber, Harry.-dijeron al mismo tiempo que desaparecían.

Después de esas noticias, nada volvió a interrumpir la felicidad de Harry y la de los suyos.

Por la noche, Harry le había preparado una sorpresa a Hermione. Así que, ataviado con sus mejores galas, espero a Hermione en la puerta de su casa, hasta que la chica estuviera lista. Luego de unos minutos, Hermione salió de casa con el pelo recogido en un bien peinado moño y con varias mechas cayendo por su rostro. El vestido que llevaba era de color turquesa y le venia por las rodillas, además de que el escote era de palabra de honor.

Harry se quedo sin palabras al verla, así que le ofreció el brazo de forma caballerosa y ambos se encaminaron hasta la limusina que esperaba en la puerta. Hermione se quedo sin palabras al verla.-Harry! Esto es increíble! Debe de haberte costado una fortuna.

-Ninguna fortuna vale lo que tú, Hermione. Así que no te preocupes y disfruta de la noche.

La limusina los dejo delante de el mejor restaurante de la ciudad: La Menthé Et Au Chocolat. Harry bajo primero y luego ayudo a Hermione a bajar. Entraron al local y un camarero se acerco con una cordial sonrisa.-Buenas noches, señor Potter. Su mesa ya esta lista.-dijo con un acento francés mal disimulado. Harry y Hermione siguieron al camarero, el cual los llevo hasta una zona en la que se encontraba la gente mas importante de la ciudad, entre ellos, el primer ministro muggle.-Harry, ahí esta el primer ministro. Como has conseguido una mesa en este lugar tan caro?

Harry sonrió divertido y la ayudo a sentarse, para luego sentarse el enfrente de ella.-Hermione, no preguntes y disfruta. Solo quiero que disfrutes de una velada perfecta.

-Si no pregunto nada, mañana me responderás todo?

-Te lo prometo.

Hermione sonrió y el camarero les trajo la carta. Luego de una cena bastante agradable en la que hablaron sobre todo tipo de temas, pero del que mas, sobre la boda de Ron.

Después de cenar, volvieron a la limusina. Harry rodeaba los hombros de Hermione mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de el. La limusina paro en un parque, cerca del Big Ben. Harry bajo y, de nuevo, ayudo a Hermione a bajar. Luego, se acerco al conductor y le pago los servicios, mientras se marchaba. Y, ante la mirada atenta de curiosidad y confusión de Hermione, Harry se acerco a un lugar cerca de un árbol y saco su varita, haciendo que un libro muy deteriorado apareciera a sus pies.

Con una mirada, Hermione se acerco a el y le tomo de la mano, confiando ciegamente en Harry. El ojiverde tomo el libro entre sus manos, mientras los trasladaba a otro lugar. Al transportarse, Hermione se sintió algo mareada. Nunca se acostumbraría a los trasladores. Harry la observaba con una especial sonrisa.-Feliz aniversario de noviazgo, Hermione.-dijo con una sonrisa, mostrándole ante ella una vista panorámica de toda Paris iluminada, observándola desde una suite en el hotel _Royal Saint-Honore_. Hermione abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, observando la ciudad y a Harry alternativamente.-Aniversario? Merlín, Harry. Lo había olvidado completamente.

Harry sonrió, besándole suavemente la frente.-No te preocupes, Hermione. Yo también lo olvide, pero alguien hizo que lo recordara. Además, ambos sabemos que mientras yo ayudo con los preparativos de la boda de Ron, tú y tu madre ayudáis a Alexiel con su embarazo. Es normal que se nos olvidara que cumplimos ya tres años de relación. Así que no te preocupes.

Hermione le miro tiernamente, depositando en sus labios un dulce y tímido beso.-Tres años ya? El tiempo pasa volando. Y pensar que hace solo dos estábamos en la sala común estudiando.-dijo riendo, en compañía de Harry.-Es increíble que una chica como yo haya conseguido a El elegido. No me lo creo aun.

-Pues créetelo, Hermione. Solo a ti te pertenece mi corazón y mi alma. Solo tú puedes conseguir que mi tristeza se vaya con un roce de dedos. Solo tu consigues que sonrisa cada mañana. Solo tú haces que me alegre de haber sobrevivido a todo lo ocurrido. Tú eres mi mundo, Hermione. Y quiero que sea así para todos los tiempos que vendrán.-dijo observándola, para luego besarla con ternura.

Hermione le correspondió al beso de inmediato, acercándole a ella desde la nuca, internando los dedos entre el sedoso cabello de el. Por su parte, Harry deshizo el moño que recogía el cabello de Hermione, haciendo que su pelo se soltara, creando una cascada de rizos que caía a lo largo de la espalda de Hermione.

Ella deslizo sus manos hasta los bordes de la chaqueta de el, quitándosela. El dirigió las suyas a la cremallera del vestido de ella, deslizándola hacia abajo. Todo ello entre los besos pasionales que solo dos amantes que se conocen a la perfección se pueden conceder. La chaqueta de el callo al suelo, los tirantes del vestido de ella descendieron por sus hombros, mientras los cálidos y sensuales labios del ojiverde se deslizaban por la mandíbula de ella hasta su hermoso cuello, besándolo con dulzura, lamiéndolo con algo de deseo. Ella cerro los ojos ante las caricias, desabrochando con algo de rapidez la camisa de el, perdiéndola en el suelo al cabo de segundos.

Acaricio el torso desnudo de su novio, observándolo con algo de deseo y pasión en sus ojos. Harry sonrió ante eso y la despojo de su vestido, dejándola solo con ropa interior ante su vista esmeralda. Ella se mordió el labio inferior apenada, el sonrió mientras le besaba con dulzura.-Tan hermosa como la primera vez…-susurro contra los labios de ella, besándola con algo de ansia, por sentirá de nuevo entre sus brazos, por poder escuchar como disfrutaba con sus caricias. Las suaves, pero agiles, manos de Hermione se dirigieron al pantalón de Harry, desabrochándolo y lanzándolo por detrás de los hombros de Harry, mientras lo acercaba a ella desde la nuca, quitándole las gafas, dejándolas en la mesilla.

El la observo con una sonrisa de persona enamorada, ella le correspondió. Harry volvió a besarla con deseo, siendo correspondido, mientras el le despojaba del tanga y el sujetador, Hermione hacia lo mismo con sus bóxers. Ambos se observaron desnudos, observando ese cuerpo que tantas veces había sido recorrido por los labios de cada uno. Esa era una noche especial, las otras también lo habían sido, si, de eso no había duda, pero esa noche, en Paris, la ciudad del amor, marcaba el comienzo de la vida de estos jóvenes.

Harry beso a Hermione, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, lamiendo la lengua de ella con la propia, mientras lentamente la volvía a hacer suya. Hermione gimió ante el contacto, pero no detuvo el beso, le encantaba la sensación. Siguieron besándose, mientras Harry comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella con suavidad, descendiendo sus besos al cuello de ella, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo y besándolo con deseo y ansia. Hermione gimió ante eso, relamiéndose los labios y acariciando el pelo de Harry con suavidad. Harry comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos, deslizando sus labios hasta los senos de la castaña, lamiendo y besando sus erizados pezones, deleitándose con los hermosos gemidos que suavemente salían de la boca de Hermione, la cual disfrutaba de los placeres que su querido Harry le proporcionaba.

La velocidad de los movimientos de Harry volvió a aumentar, moviéndose con frenesí dentro de su Hermione, besándola con deseo, sintiendo como, una vez mas, tocaría el cielo junto con la chica que mas amaba en el mundo.-Hermione…te amo…-jadeo contra sus labios.

-Yo también…te amo…-gimió suavemente Hermione, besando a Harry con deseo, sintiendo el orgasmo cercano. Y así fue, luego de unos minutos, ambos jóvenes llegaron al orgasmo. Harry cayo rendido encima de Hermione, pero para no oprimirla con su peso, se acostó a su lado, acariciando suavemente su vientre, normalizando su respiración.

La castaña sonrió al sentir las caricias de Harry, besándole suavemente. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos bajo las sabanas de esa suite de Paris, abrazados, propinándose el amor necesario para dormir y soñar con que estaban juntos. Pero nadie sabia que esa noche, marcaria un gran revuelo en la vida de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la mágica noche de los enamorados. Hermione se encontraba en casa, acompañando a Alexiel. Hacia ya días que se encontraba con algún que otro malestar, pero ella lo acreditaba todo al cansancio de estudiar y de vigilar que Alexiel no hiciera esfuerzo alguno para así evitar que se cansara con facilidad.

-Deberías de ir al medico, cielo. Puede que no sea solo debido al cansancio. Y si tienes una infección de una enfermedad mágica o algo así?-pregunto Jane, la madre de Hermione.

-Mama, no digas tonterías. Estoy bien, solo es que por las mañanas tengo algunas nauseas y a mitad de la tarde un hambre voraz y de vez en cuando me dan algunos mareos. No te preocupes, enserio.

Alexiel, que había estado escuchando la conversación madre e hija, se acerco a la cocina.

-Siento interrumpir, pero creo que ya se lo que le pasa a Hermione.-dijo observando a ambas, las cuales la miraron interrogantes.-Esta embarazada.

Ambas se miraron y luego miraron a la ojiazul.-Que?-pregunto Hermione.-Eso es imposible.

Alexiel rodo los ojos y se sentó, con algo de dificultad debido a su tripa, en una silla.-Hermione, hace dos semanas que estuviste a solas con Harry. Y tienes los mismos síntomas que yo cuando, a las dos semanas de haber vuelto de Francia, empecé a vomitar por las mañanas y a comer como Ron en un banquete de Hogwarts. Estas embarazada y si no me crees, compruébalo.

Hermione observo a su amiga y cuñada y a su madre.-Esta bien. Mañana iré a por un test de embarazo.-dijo mientras se iba a su habitación.

Así como lo dijo, al día siguiente, Hermione fue a la farmacia y compro un test de embarazo. Cuando llego, se hizo la prueba y llamo a Alexiel. Ambas muchachas esperaban en el baño el resultado de la prueba.-Yo no puedo mirar, hazlo tú.-dijo Hermione, mientras se marchaba del baño. Alexiel se acerco a la prueba y la observo.-Positivo…-susurro observando la prueba. Salió del baño y observo a Hermione.-Hermione…-la llamo suavemente, haciendo que se girara.-Bienvenida a mi mundo.-dijo riendo, mostrándole la prueba positiva.

Hermione miro la prueba y un sentimiento de enorme felicidad la inundo, yendo a abrazar a Alexiel.- Embarazada…de Harry.-dijo observándose el abdomen.- Vaya, parece que ambas tenemos a la nueva generación Potter en nuestros vientres.-dijo riendo, mientras Alexiel la acompañaba.- Y, como se lo vas a decir a Harry?

Hermione se quedo pensando.- Se lo diré mañana en la Madriguera. Delante de todos. Delante de nuestra familia.-dijo con una sonrisa.

A la noche siguiente, todos en la Madriguera se encontraban inquietos. La familia Weasley al completo, excepto Charlie, se encontraban allí con sus respectivas parejas. Una sorpresa fue también ver allí a los señores Granger, al profesor Dumbledore y a Lupin y Tonks, la cual nada mas llegar había subido a la habitación en la que se encontraban Alexiel y Hermione, a petición de esta ultima. Así que todos estaban bastante nerviosos debido al misterio que llevaban las tres mujeres que se encontraban en la primera planta.-Pero, alguien sabe de qué trata todo esto? Porque estoy empezando a ponerme nervioso.

-Harry, ninguno tenemos ni idea. Han sido Hermione y Alexiel las que han pedido una reunión de todos.- dijo Ron.

Harry observo a todos los presentes. Esa gente que allí se encontraba era su familia. Pero había una persona en especial que no veía desde hacia tiempo y la echaba mucho de menos. Un suave carraspeo saco a todo el mundo de sus propios pensamientos, haciendo que elevaran la vista hacia las escaleras, encontrándose con Alexiel, la cual bajaba las escaleras con algo de dificultad, pero Draco, muy gentilmente, se acerco para ayudarla a bajar.

Alexiel se situó al lado de las escaleras.-Bien, hemos citado esta reunión porque las dos mujeres que hay ahí arriba tienen algo muy importantes que decirles. Pero ante todo, quiero que antes de que cuenten su revelación, se tomen tiempo para pensar las palabras adecuadas y los actos que harán delante de ellas.

Todos asintieron, mientras Tonks y Hermione bajaban las escaleras. Ambas se quedaron en el ultimo escalón, observando a los presente. La vista de Hermione se deslizo hacia Alexiel, la cual la miraba con una dulce sonrisa.-Adelante, puedes hacerlo…-susurro dándole ánimos.

Hermione suspiro. Observo a sus padres y luego a Harry, hasta que tomo la valentía que la caracterizaba como una Gryffindor y sonrió.-Estoy embarazada.

Todos la miraban atónitos, pero Harry se había quedado mirándola con sorpresa. Mientras ninguno decía nada, Harry se levanto y se acerco a Hermione.- De verdad? Embarazada de un bebe?

-No, embarazada de un dragón.-dijo Hermione, sarcástica.-Pues claro que de un bebe, tontín. Un bebe tuyo y mío.-dijo abrazando a Harry, el cual le devolvió el abrazo, sonriendo feliz. Al separarse, Harry beso a Hermione con todo el amor que sentía por ella.-Me has hecho el chico mas feliz de todo el mundo mágico.-dijo besándola.

Todo el mundo aplaudió suavemente ante la hermosa escena, mientras los padres de Hermione se acercaban a felicitar a su hijas, haciendo los demás lo mismo momentos mas tarde. Mientras tanto, Alexiel había salido afuera de la casa, observando el cielo estrellado, pensando de nuevo en el padre de su hijo, en Arthur.- Te echo tanto de menos…-susurro al viento, mientras una ráfaga de aire despeinaba su hermosa cabellera castaña.-Yo también…-se escucho en esa misma ráfaga. Alexiel abrió los ojos sorprendida.-Arthur?

Mientras, dentro de la casa, otra noticia había sorprendido a los presentes. Tonks estaba embarazada. Lupin se había quedado de piedra al escuchar la noticia, pero un buen apretón de manos de Arthur Weasley le saco de su asombro e hizo que su cara se iluminara de la felicidad. Todo el mundo decidió celebrarlo con bebida, no alcohólica para las embarazadas, y comida por supuesto, dado que Ron ya se había sentado en la mesa con los cubiertos bien agarrados. Si, ahora se podría decir que toda felicidad reinaba en la vida de los que habían luchado en la batalla final.

Hermione y Harry se habían dado cuenta de que Alexiel estaba afuera, así que salieron para hacerle compañía. Al salir, la encontraron hablando con el viento. Primero creyeron que era como Luna, hablando con criaturas extrañas, pero luego agudizaron más el oído y escucharon la voz de Arthur en este, escuchando como con palabras dulces le prometía a su novia que volvería pronto para estar con ella y con su hijo.

Alexiel bajo la cabeza. Tenía todo lo que quería, pero lo que mas anhelaba tener a su lado, estaba en Francia, intentando dar la felicidad merecida a su hermano. Harry y Hermione se acercaron y la abrazaron, uno a cada lado.- Ey, no estés triste. Ahora nosotros somos tu familia. Y cuando Arthur vuelva, seremos la mejor familia que ha existido incluidos los dos niños.

Alexiel sonrió, abrazando a ambos. Si, Harry tenía razón. Ahora ellos eran su familia. Y cuando Arthur volviera, seria totalmente feliz, pues tendría a su bebe entre sus brazos y a su querido novio y, probablemente, futuro marido, a su lado.

Al cabo de un mes, los preparativos de la boda de Ron y Luna estaban terminando. Pronto iban a finalizar su primer año de estudios de aurores, por lo que así aprovecharían para tener una doble celebración. Mientras que Hermione y Alexiel se encontraban en casa de la ojimiel para poder ayudarse mutuamente con los embarazos, dado que Alexiel ya iba por su quinto mes y Hermione empezaba el primero, en la Madriguera todo el mundo tenía alguna tarea, la mayoría con limpiar.

Además, en la Madriguera todos intentaban ayudar a Harry con la pedida de mano de Hermione. No es que quisiera quitarle protagonismo a Ron y Luna, sino que quería tomar el gran paso con Hermione, ahora que ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo, tenia que hacer las cosas bien. Mientras estaba en la cocina de la Madriguera, un suave piqueteo en la ventana lo saco de su ensimismamiento, pues estaba observando el hermoso anillo que había comprado a Hermione para el compromiso. Un hermoso anillo de oro con diamantes y esmeraldas incrustadas. Las esmeraldas formaban una cadena y los diamantes otra, haciendo que se cruzaran. Harry se levanto para abrir la ventana, pero al abrirla, no había ninguna lechuza.- Habría jurado que había una lechuza de color negro.- dijo mientras volvía a su lugar en la mesa. Al sentarse, encontró una nota. Observo el papel y recapitulo sus movimientos. En efecto, esa nota antes no estaba.

La abrió con cuidado y comenzó a leerla.

_Querido Harry,_

_Se que ahora que Hermione esta embarazada, querrás pedirle matrimonio y no sabrás como, dado que quieres que ella se merezca lo mejor. Pues bien, te sugeriré una forma de hacerlo._

_Para sorprender a Hermione, lo mejor que puedes hacer es pedirle la mano mediante una estrella. Tranquilo, tú no tendrás que ocuparte de nada. Yo personalmente me encargare de hacerlo. Tu solo debes preocuparte de adornar la Madriguera para la cena de pedida y organizar la lista de invitados. Solo asegúrate de que ella diga si. Y no te preocupes por mí, volveremos pronto a estar juntos._

_Besos y abrazos, Arthur Charles Potter._

Harry observo la carta con una sonrisa. Se la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y salió a contarles la idea a todos los Weasley.

-Mediante una estrella?-preguntaron Ron y Ginny.-Y como se hace eso?

-Ni idea. Pero según Arthur, solo tengo que encargarme de la lista de invitados y de arreglar la Madriguera para la cena de pedida. Claro, si no os importa que se celebre aquí.

-Claro que no, Harry. Eres como un hijo más para mí. Y será un honor celebrar la cena de pedida de mano a Hermione en mi casa.-dijo la señora Weasley, abrazándolo.

Harry sonrió y abrazo a la señora Weasley.-Bien, entonces que hacemos, terminamos de limpiar y empezamos para dejarlo listo para mañana?- pregunto Ron a su madre.

-No, ahora tendremos que dividirnos. Harry y tú os pondréis a hacer la lista de invitados. Ginny, Luna y Fleur a organizar las mesas y las sillas.-dijo Molly. Luego se dirigió hacia la parte trasera, en donde se encontraban los gemelos, Percy, Bill y el señor Weasley.-Bien, Percy y Bill os pondréis a montar la carpa. Fred, George, cuando limpiéis la chimenea, vais a la tienda y traéis todos los fuegos artificiales que podáis.-ante eso, Fred y George asintieron, mientras Bill y Percy se ponían a montar la carpa con ayuda de la magia.-Y Arthur, querido, informa a Albus de las noticias. Creo que querrá ser el primero en enterarse. Arthur asintió y luego de darle un beso a su esposa, se marcho mediante un CRACK hacia el despacho de Albus en Hogwarts.

**Se acabo por hoy! Espero que mi regreso les haya dado alegria y que el capitulo les haya gustado. Pronto terminare el capitulo 13, asi que no creo que me echen mucho de menos.**

**Se despide,**

**Lily Potter Granger**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! Tal y como les dije, un dia despues de haber subido el capitulo 12, aqui les traigo el 13. Esta historia esta terminando, pero no me quedare mucho tiempo inactiva. Tengo dos fics y un one-shot en mente y espero que les gusten los tres.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los derechos son de J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers**

**Accio Capitulo 13!  
**

Arthur apareció en el despacho de Albus, el cual le observo con una sonrisa.- Buenos días, Arthur.-dijo observando a su amigo.

-Hola, Albus. Supongo que sabes porque estoy aquí, no?- pregunto sentándose en una de las sillas que había delante del escritorio del director.

-Harry va a pedirle a Hermione que se case con el, no?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

Arthur sonrió.-No se porque Molly me ha enviado a contártelo si ya suponía que lo sabias.

Albus sonrió.-En realidad, no lo he descubierto yo. Arthur me ha enviado un patronus. Me ha contado sus planes y los de Harry. Y he de decir que se nota que son hermanos. Harry quiere la felicidad de Hermione, y Arthur quiere la felicidad de Harry.

-Entonces, Arthur ya ha vuelto?- pregunto el padre de los Weasley.

-No, aun no ha vuelto. Pero créeme, no tardara mucho en hacer su aparición. Y cuando lo haga, todos nos llevaremos una grata sorpresa.

Arthur Weasley se quedo bastante confundido con esa extraña conversación. Se despidió de Albus y volvió a la Madriguera.

Mientras, en Francia, Arthur se encontraba en una de las habitaciones, ayudando a su padre a probarse la ropa que estaba de moda para un hombre de su edad. Le miraba fijamente, hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes entrar con una sonrisa de felicidad.-Bueno, que tal me queda? Voy bien?- pregunto Lily a James y a Arthur.

Ambos se quedaron mirándola.-Guau, estas genial, mama.-dijo Arthur observando a su madre, que llevaba un vestido color malva de finos tirantes y con un escote en forma de "V".-Te queda genial para la boda de Ron.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad, cielo. Estas preciosa. Te queda realmente bien.-dijo James observando a su esposa.

Lily se sonrojo y le beso la frente a su hijo, el cual ya no escondía la cicatriz de luna que tenía en el cuello.-Muchas gracias, cariño. Lo que estas haciendo por tu hermano es verdaderamente admirable.-dijo observando a Arthur, el cual solo sonrió.-Bueno, vamos a ayudar a tu padre con la corbata.-dijo acercándose a James.

-No es mi culpa que mi propio hijo no me deje usar la magia para hacerme la corbata.-dijo mirando a su esposa.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Hasta que no pase un tiempo no podréis volver a usar vuestra magia. Además, estoy haciendo que os construyan varitas nuevas, así que no seas impaciente. Mama se adapta bien, porque tú refunfuñas tanto?

-Porque es un Potter, cariño. Los Potter son unos impacientes quejicas.-dijo Lily, riendo mientras le hacia el nudo de la corbata a su marido.

-Oye, sin ofender.- replico James con una sonrisa.

Arthur observaba a sus padres. Estaban llenos de vida, y eso le alegraba. Tal vez estarían listos para volver a Inglaterra en el momento previsto. Quien sabe.

La noche de la pedida de mano a Hermione llego. Mientras los gemelos habían ido a buscar a Alexiel y a Hermione, Ron se había ido a buscar a los padres de Hermione, para así que estuvieran allí antes que su hija.

Todo estaba preparado, pero Harry estaba algo nervioso. ¿Se habría olvidado Arthur de su promesa? ¿Y si todo fallaba y no se atrevía a decirle a Hermione la pregunta mas importante? Harry estaba hecho un matojo de nervios y nadie podía calmarlo. De un momento a otro, toda la iluminación del lugar se apago, dejándolo a oscuras.-Harry?-pregunto Hermione entre la oscuridad.

-Aquí Hermione.-dijo el ojiverde al escuchar a su novia. La castaña se acerco con algo de cuidado para no tropezar, colocándose enfrente de Harry una vez que hubo llegado hasta donde estaba el.-Vaya, debe de haberse ido la luz. Menos mal que Fred y George han encendido sus varitas para no tener un aterrizaje forzoso.-dijo riendo.

Harry sonrió, mientras un poco de viento atravesaba sus oídos.- Dile que mire al cielo.-susurro el viento. Harry sonrió.-Hermione, puedes mirar un momento el cielo?-pregunto Harry. Hermione le miro confundida y sin preguntar nada, elevo su vista al cielo, sorprendiéndose. Las estrellas se movían formando un mensaje, el cual al cabo de unos segundos se podía leer perfectamente: _"¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Hermione Jane Granger?"_.

Hermione se giro observando a Harry, el cual estaba arrodillado ante ella y le mostraba un hermoso anillo de oro con diamantes y esmeraldas.-Bueno, que dices? Aceptas?

Hermione sonrió y se lanzo a sus brazos, besándolo.-Claro que acepto.

Harry la beso con felicidad y dulzura, colocando el anillo en el dedo anular, observándolo relucir con luz propia.-Harry, es precioso.

Ambos se levantaron y la iluminación volvió, mostrando a todos los amigos de ambos observándolos con una sonrisa. Estaban los profesores de Hogwarts, los aurores y todos los compañeros que los habían acompañado en sus años de estudio. Ambos se acercaron y fueron felicitados por todos, mientras el pequeño Cornamenta se alejaba del gentío para que su amo lo acariciara. Y así era, Arthur había observado todo escondido entre los arboles del bosque cercano a la casa. Mientras acariciaba a su pequeña mascota, le coloco un collar con una carta.- Ve con ellos, Cornamenta, pronto volveré.-dijo desapareciendo.

Cornamenta hizo caso a su amo y volvió con toda la gente. Mientras llegaba, Draco lo cogió en brazos.-Eh, pulguita, de donde vienes?-pregunto el rubio al animal, el cual le observaba feliz. Draco se fijo en la carta que había y se la quito al perro con delicadeza, entregándosela a Albus.-Profesor Dumbledore, Cornamenta traía esto. En el reverso pone que ha de leerse en voz alta.

-Gracias Draco, ahora mismo lo hare.-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras el rubio se alejaba con el cachorro en brazos, observando como Ginny se acercaba a su novio, besándolo y comenzando a acariciar a Cornamenta.

Albus abrió la carta y se acerco a uno de los micrófonos que había, captando la atención de todos.

-Si, bueno, no quería molestar en este momento de felicidad, pero alguien ha dado una carta a la mascota de la familia Potter y según las instrucciones, se ha de leer en voz alta. Así que espero que me prestéis un poco de atención.

Albus comenzó a leer la carta.

_Queridos amigos,_

_Espero que mi ausencia no opaque la felicidad que sentís. Aunque ya se que no es así, no debéis sentiros culpables. Yo volveré tan pronto como me sea posible, pero lo que en verdad quería deciros, es que no quiero que piensen que escapo de mis responsabilidades. Cuando vuelva, yo mismo me encargare de mis asuntos, pero quiero que se den cuenta de que la felicidad puede celebrarse de forma doble._

_Con un cordial saludo, A.C.P_

Todo el mundo se quedo algo extrañado por la carta tan rara, pero Luna no. Así que la rubia se acerco a Ron y le susurro algo al oído, a lo que el pelirrojo accedió encantado. Ambos se acercaron a Harry y Hermione y se sonrieron.- Hermione, Harry, habíamos pensado en que, tal y como dice esa carta, podríamos celebrar la felicidad de nuestro enlace de forma doble.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y luego miraron a Luna.- Que quieres decir?

-Bueno, Luna me ha propuesto que hagamos una boda doble. La nuestra y, la vuestra.-dijo Ron observando a sus amigos.

Ambos se miraron.- Enserio? Quiero decir, es vuestro día, no queremos quitaros el protagonismo.-dijo Harry.

-Que protagonismo ni que ocho cuartos, Harry? El mejor día de mi vida es casarme con Luna y junto a vosotros. Y si es para celebrar también vuestra boda, pues mejor.

-No lo harás porque habrá mas comida, no, Ron?-pregunto Hermione.

-Puede que esa también sea una razón, pero la mayor parte es lo que he dicho.-dijo riendo.- De verdad, será un honor que os caséis junto con nosotros.

-esta bien, nos casaremos junto con vosotros.- acepto Hermione.

-De acuerdo, ala, ya puedes ir a anunciarlo.- dijo empujando a Ron hacia el micrófono.

Ron observo a todos y suspiro.- Si, bueno, yo…quería que me escucharan porque hay otra noticia importante. Verán…Harry y Hermione han aceptado celebrar su boda en conjunto con la nuestra.

-Una boda doble?- pregunto Molly.- Excelente idea.

Ron suspiro al ver la reacción de su madre, mientras bajaba del escenario.- Esta te la cobro, Potter.

Harry rio junto con Hermione y Luna. A partir de ahora, habría mas trabajo que antes. La fiesta termino y Hermione y Alexiel se despidieron de todos y se acercaron a los gemelos, que las llevarían de vuelta a casa de la ojimiel. Una vez estuvieron en casa, ambas subieron hasta el cuarto de Hermione.- Supongo que ahora tendrás que buscar el vestido, no?

-Si, pero creo que lo encontrare fácilmente. No se porque, pero había estado ojeando una revista de novias y había encontrado el vestido perfecto para mi. Mira, la tengo justo…aquí.-Hermione observo su escritorio y no encontró la revista.-Que extraño, estoy segura que la había dejado aquí encima.

-Am…Hermione, creo que deberías girarte.-dijo Alexiel, observando la cama de Hermione.

Hermione se giro y ahogo un grito de sorpresa al ver el vestido que le gustaba encima de la cama, además de otro que parecía de dama de honor al lado.- Pero…Como?

Alexiel negó con la cabeza y se acerco a la cama, observando como encima del vestido de novia había una carta. La tomo y se la entrego a Hermione.- Es para nosotras, así que léela en voz alta.- dijo Alexiel observándola.

Hermione asintió y abrió la carta, leyéndola.

_Si leéis esta carta, significa que ya habréis descubierto mi regalo. Arthur no sabe nada de esto, pero gracias a una conversación que escuche, supe que el quería regalarte el vestido de novia, Hermione. Solo son unos regalos de suegra a sus futuras nueras. El vestido de novia es exactamente como el que soñabas, querida Hermione. Y el de dama de honor como Alexiel había querido llevar para el baile de Beuxbatons, pero no pudo ser. Solo espero que no le contéis nada a nadie sobre estos pequeños regalos. Nos veremos muy pronto._

_Lily Potter._

Ambas se miraron. ¿Lily les había enviado esos regalos? Entonces, ¿era verdad que estaba viva? Alexiel sonrió débilmente.-Bueno, lo mejor será hacerle caso. No es bueno cabrear a la futura suegra.- dijo riendo suavemente.

Hermione asintió, riendo con ella.- Sera mejor que guardemos ambos vestidos en un armario que nadie abra nunca, hasta el momento de usarlos.

-Mmm…Creo que tengo el armario perfecto.-dijo Alexiel, tomando ambos y acercándose a un trozo de la pared de la habitación de Hermione. Saco su varita y dibujo una puerta en la pared, mientras un armario aparecía. Abrió la puerta y guardo allí los vestidos. Después de eso, el armario desapareció.

-Vaya, eso seria muy útil para poder esconder la ropa que no quiero que mi madre vea.- dijo riendo Hermione.

Alexiel rio con ella, bostezando levemente.-Bueno, mejor que me voy a dormir. Mañana tengo una cita con el medimago, quieres venir?

Hermione asintió.- Pues claro, así le pediré que me revise a mi bebe. Buenas noches, Alexiel.-dijo abrazándola con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Hermione.- se despidió la chica, marchándose a su habitación.

Al mismo tiempo, en la Madriguera, Harry se despedía de todos para subir a su habitación. Abrió la puerta mientras bostezaba, pero lo que vio le dejo confundido y sorprendido a la vez. Un esmoquin estaba en su cama, bien plegado y casi sin arrugas. Encima, había una nota. Se acerco con sigilo y la tomo entre sus manos.

No reconocía la letra, así que la leyó.

_Querido hijo, espero que este esmoquin sea de tu que tus planes han tomado un gran giro y es por eso que para evitar los nervios de no tenerlo todo a punto, te regalo este esmoquin para el mejor día de tu vida. El día de tu boda con Hermione. Nos veremos pronto, hijo mío._

_James Potter_

Harry observo la carta y sin apenas decir nada, salió disparado por la puerta, intentado alcanzar a Lupin.- Remus, espera.-dijo saliendo de la casa, corriendo hacia el.

Todos le observaban algo sorprendidos, mientras Remus se acercaba.-Que ocurre, Harry?

Harry le entrego la carta.-Dime de quien es la letra. Se que la conoces.

Remus leyó la carta, quedándose igual de sorprendido que Harry momentos antes.-Es…la letra es de…de James.-dijo mirándole.-Pero como?

Harry sonrió.-Ha sido Arthur. El fue el que "robo" las almas de mis padres.

Todos observaban a Harry.- Harry, la magia para revivir a la gente es demasiado peligrosa. Si Arthur a conseguido revivir a tus padres, puede que el mismo se este muriendo.- explico Albus, observándole.

Harry les observo.- Arthur no puede morir. Lo he descubierto con el tiempo. El recibió un _Avada Kedavra _por mí y aun vive. Eso quiere decir que Arthur es más poderoso de lo que nos pensamos. Y yo le voy a devolver el favor.- dijo marchándose, seguido por Ron, dejando a los presentes con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ya se comporta como un verdadero hermano.-dijo Remus, observando a Albus.

-Bueno, creo que ya era tiempo de que empezara a comportarse así.-dijo Albus.-sus padres estarán orgullosos de ambos. Y lo sabremos cuando llegue el momento.

Al día siguiente, Harry y Ron se despertaron temprano. Bueno, el pelirrojo más bien no se despertó, sino que lo despertaron con un lengüetazo. Si, Cornamenta servía como buen despertador. Ambos bajaron y desayunaron y sin decir nada, se marcharon.

Se aparecieron en el callejón Diagon.-Bueno, y ahora donde vamos?- pregunto Ron.

-Sera mejor comprar un ejemplar de El Profeta. A lo mejor allí hay anuncios de viviendas.-dijo acercándose a un mago que vendía dicho periódico. Compraron un ejemplar y empezaron a mirar en el apartado de viviendas.- Vamos a ver…aquí hay una. Y esta cerca de donde viven tus padres.- dijo mirando a Ron.- Que te parece? Vamos a verla?

Ron asintió y ambos se aparecieron frente a una casa. Esta constaba de un gran jardín y estaba rodeada de una valla de hierro. La casa desde fuera parecía bonita, pues tenia un toque rustico y muy agradable. Ambos entraron y observaron que un hombre los esperaba.-Hola, han venido a ver la casa?

Ron asintió, al igual que Harry. El hombre sonrió y les indico que les siguiera. Les hizo un tour por la casa, mostrándole la cocina, el comedor, las habitaciones y los baños, la sala de estar y el sótano. Toda la casa era bastante espaciosa y muy acogedora. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Ron acepto comprarla. Al observar el precio, Harry y Ron se quedaron perplejos.-No es demasiado barata? Y si es una trampa y en realidad tiene muchos defectos?-pregunto Ron.

-No lo creo, parece un buen hombre, no creo que sea de esa gente que miente solo por dinero.

-Bueno, esta bien. Pero si me estafa, te juro que me lo cargo.- dijo firmando el contrato de la casa y entregándole el dinero al hombre.

-Enhorabuena, se ha llevado la mejor casa de la zona. No se arrepentirá de la compra.- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.- Muchas gracias, señor.- dijo Ron, levantándose junto con Harry.-Y cuando podremos comenzar a amueblarla?

-Cuando ustedes deseen. Ahora la casa ya es suya, y yo ya no puede decirles nada mas.- dijo el hombre, cogiendo sus cosas y marchándose.

Ron y Harry se miraron.- Que hombre mas extraño.-dijo Ron.

-Puede ser, pero tu y Luna ya tenéis casa.-dijo sonriéndole, abrazándose ambos.

-Bien, que toca ahora?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Ir a estas dos. Están a las afueras de Londres y creo que una al lado de la otra.-dijo Harry, mientras cogía las llaves de la casa que había comprado Ron.-Anda, vamos.

Salieron de la casa y desaparecieron, mientras el mismo hombre que les había vendido a casa sonreía escondido detrás de un árbol.- Me da la sensación de que las dos casas también serán muy baratas.-dijo mientras desaparecía.

Harry y Ron llegaron a la calle en donde se encontraban las dos casas y se quedaron asombrados. Las casas de esa calle eran enormes mansiones con enormes jardines y casi todas parecían estar sin habitar.- No deben de estar a precio de ganga.-dijo Ron, comenzando a caminar hacia las casas que indicaba el periódico. Sin darse cuenta, pasaron por una casa en el que el cartel de se vende estaba tachado y en su lugar había un cartel de "Vendido".

Llegaron enfrente de las dos casas. Ambas ocupaban mucho espacio y estaban juntas. Eran enormes y de un aspecto agradable, como de una casa de campo. Y ambas tenían montando un pequeño parquecito para niños. ¿Seria una señal? - _No lo creo_-pensó Harry.

Bien, como lo hacemos? Cada uno a una casa? O primero a una y luego a la otra?-pregunto Ron.

-Pues…Primero a una y luego a la otra. Aunque pienso que ambas serán iguales por dentro. Pero da igual.-dijo encaminándose a la casa de la izquierda. Entraron a la casa y se encontraron con una mujer que salía del comedor.-Vaya, hola. Vienen a ver la casa?

Ambos asintieron.-Si, tenemos interés en la casa. Parece muy antigua.

-Si, es antigua. Pero tranquilo, esta en buen estado. Parece antigua pero es prácticamente nueva. ¿No se han fijado en que el barrio esta prácticamente deshabitado? Es porque acaba de terminar de construirse. La primera casa que hemos vendido ha sido hace apenas días. Pero no quiero aburrirles, síganme y les mostrare todas las habitaciones.

Ambos asintieron y siguieron a la mujer. La mansión tenia de todo y además era espaciosa. Tenia piscina climatizada, sala de juegos, muchas habitaciones y baños, una enorme cocina que conectaba también con un enorme comedor, una apacible sala de estar con chimenea, una enorme biblioteca, un despacho y en la parte de atrás, una terraza y, para sorpresa de Harry y Ron, un campo de quidditch.

-Es imposible, antes de entrar el terreno no era tan grande.- susurro Ron a Harry, pero la mujer les escucho.

-Es un hechizo. Desde fuera, la casa y el terreno parecen pequeños, pero al entrar por la puerta de la valla, todo se vuelve más grande y así podemos también hacer que el campo de quidditch quede fuera de los ojos de extraños.

-Es un buen sistema. Así tu intimidad esta protegida y si juegas al quidditch nadie lo sabrá.- dijo Ron.

-Esta bien. Entonces no se hable mas, me la quedo.-dijo Harry observando a la mujer.

-De acuerdo, entonces vengan conmigo al despacho y firmaremos los papeles.-dijo entrando a la casa, mientras Harry y Ron la seguía.

-Genial , podremos jugar al quidditch siempre que podamos.-dijo Ron observando a Harry.

-Si, esta casa es genial.

Entraron al despacho y se sentaron. Harry observo los papeles y sonrió al ver el precio. Era una ganga, igual que la casa de Ron. Pero se fiaba de la mujer, así que firmo y le entrego el dinero a la mujer.

-Ha hecho una excelente compra. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.- dijo la mujer, entregándole las llaves y los papeles necesarios. Luego, recogió sus cosas y se despidió de ellos con una cordial sonrisa.

Ron y Harry se observaron mutuamente.- Vale. Ya solo nos queda la casa de Arthur y Alexiel. Que será la de al lado. Así que venga.

Se levantaron y salieron de la casa, mientras la mujer que les había atendido desaparecía con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y, cuando empezaremos a amueblar cada casa? Porque nuestra boda es dentro de dos semanas.- pregunto Ron.

-Pues a ver…Si compramos la casa, podríamos ir mañana a comprar los muebles y empezar por tu casa y luego por la mía. Anquen habrá que ir con cuidado para que Luna, Hermione o Alexiel no nos pillen.- explico Harry.

-Y como vamos a transportarlo todo nosotros solos?-pregunto Ron mirándole.

-Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Fred y George. Y puede que también a Bill y a Percy.

-Si? Y quien ayudara a tu madre a organizar las cosas para la boda? Luna, Ginny, Fleur, tu padre y Tonks?

-Por ejemplo. Además, podríamos también pedirle ayuda al profesor Lupin y a Moody. Seguro que no les importa.

-A ti con tal de no hacer nada, intentas todo, no, Ron?

-Tu solo piénsalo. Seguro que aceptas al cabo de un rato.

Harry sonrió resignado y entraron a la casa, encontrándose con un hombre algo bajito y con cara de elfo.- Merlin, parece el profesor Flitwick.

Harry rio suavemente.- Hola, venimos a ver la casa.

El hombre les miro y en su rostro de elfo se curvo una sonrisa.-De acuerdo, síganme. Aunque les advierto que si han visto la casa de al lado esta no es nada del otro mundo, es exactamente lo mismo.

-Bueno, de igual forma, nos gustaría verla.-dijo Harry.

-De acuerdo.

Como dijo el hombre, la casa era exactamente como la de al lado, incluido con el campo de quidditch. Harry no se lo pensó y acepto comprarla. E hicieron lo mismo que con la otra casa. Firmaron los papeles, le entregaron las llaves y el hombre desapareció.

Todo estaba en orden ya, ahora faltarían los muebles y esa seria una difícil tarea.

Mientras, en Francia, las mismas personas que le habían vendido cada casa a Harry sonreían. El primer hombre se transformo en Arthur. La mujer en Lily y el hombre bajito se transformo en James.

-Bueno, al menos ya tienen la casa. Harry es un cielo al comprarte una casa.- dijo Lily.

-Cuando sepa que vosotros vivís enfrente seguro que no se sorprende.-dijo Arthur observando a sus padres.- Pero bueno, creo que ahora viene la parte para decorar vuestra casa.

-No vas a ayudar a Harry con las casas?-pregunto James

-Si que lo hare. Pero para hacerlo, he de esperar a la noche.

Y con una sonrisa misteriosa de parte de Arthur, padres e hijo se dirigieron a comprar los muebles para la nueva residencia de los Potter.

**Se termino! Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto pronto terminara esta historia, ay, que penita. Pero que nadie se ponga triste, pronto volvere con los capitulos finales.**

******Se despide**

******Lily Potter Granger**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! Ya esta aqui el capi 14! El penultimo,ya! Que penita, este fic se acaba. Pero pronto volvere con nuevos proyectos que espero que lean y les gusten.^^  
**

******Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los derechos son de J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers**

******Accio Capitulo 14!**

La noche cayó sobre Londres. Todos estaban durmiendo profundamente, así que un travieso pelirrojo se introdujo a la vez en los sueños de dos castañas y una rubia, para así poder construirles la casa perfecta.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó con mareos, marchándose enseguida al baño. Una vez hubo salido, se encontró a Alexiel ya vestida en su habitación.

-Ya estas vestida? Que hora es?

-Son las 9 de la mañana. Y si no lo recuerdas, tenias que acompañarme a comprar la ropa para el bebe.

-Es verdad. Bueno, dame unos cinco minutos y ahora bajo.

Alexiel sonrió y bajo hasta la cocina, en donde la señora Granger estaba haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Alexiel.

-Buenos días, señora Granger.

-Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Jane. Al fin y al cabo, eres familia de mi hija, por lo que para mi también eres familia.

-De acuerdo, Jane.-dijo Alexiel con una sonrisa, mientras Hermione bajaba ya vestida.-Vaya, que rapidez. No hacia falta que bajaras tan rápido.

-Bueno, da igual. Desayunamos y nos vamos?- pregunto Hermione.

-De acuerdo. – dijo Alexiel con una sonrisa.

-Iros adonde?- pregunto curiosa Jane.

-Vamos a comprar ropa para el bebe de Alexiel. Quieres venirte? Nos vendrá bien tu opinión, no?- pregunto mirando a Alexiel.

-Claro, será un placer tener a una experta mama para aconsejarme.

-Entonces desayunamos las tres y nos vamos.

Hermione y Alexiel asintieron, comenzando a desayunar.

Mientras, Harry y Ron volvían de nuevo a la casa que habían comprado para Ron y Luna, para saber que muebles había que comprar. Entraron en silencio y se dirigieron al comedor, que estaba al lado de la entrada. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que todo estaba perfectamente amueblado y con un gusto realmente exquisito. Harry y Ron se miraron.-Lo has hecho tu?-pregunto Ron, mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza.-Quien ha sido, entonces?

Harry se puso a pensar, mientras Ron recorría toda la casa. Minutos después, el pelirrojo volvía.

-No se quien habrá sido, pero lo ha decorado con un gusto alucinante. Es una mezcla entre mi gusto y el del Luna. Y te aseguro que esta genial.

-Bueno, sabemos que al menos no mataras al decorador.-dijo Harry riendo.- Deberíamos de ir a ver las otras casas, para ver si a ocurrido lo mismo.

Ron asintió y salieron de la casa. Luego, aparecieron en el barrio donde fueron ayer y observaron un camión de mudanzas delante de una casa en la acera enfrente a donde estaban las casas compradas ayer por Harry.-Vaya, nuevos vecinos.-dijo Ron observando el camión.

-Luego iremos a saludar, ahora vayamos a ver las casas.- dijo Harry encaminándose a su casa. Entro con algo de rapidez y fue al comedor. Obvio. Estaba ya decorado y amueblado. Al igual que hizo Ron, el dio una vuelta por la casa. Había un cuarto para los bebes, un despacho para el y una biblioteca casi con los mismos muebles que la de Hogwarts.- Seguro que Hermione se sentirá como en casa.-dijo sonriendo.

Bajo las escaleras, sin encontrar a Ron.-Debe de haber ido a la casa de Arthur.-dijo mientras salía de la casa y se marchaba a la de su hermano. Entro y la recorrió con la mirada. Exactamente igual que las demás. Decorada y amueblada. Era ya inútil hacer trabajo, ahora ya solo tendrían que prepararse para la boda. Harry busco con la mirada a Ron, pero no lo encontró y sabia que por la casa no estaba, así que salió, cerró con llave y busco a Ron por el barrio. No se sorprendió al verlo delante de la casa de los vecinos, comiendo galletas mientras una anciana le miraba con una agradable sonrisa.

Se acerco a la casa.-Ron, al menos podrías avisar de que te vas.-dijo mirando al pelirrojo.

-Perfdona, Hady.-se disculpo con la boca llena el pelirrojo.

-Si, te perdono, pero no hables enseñándome tu comida.-dijo Harry poniendo una mueca de asco.

La anciana observaba a los dos con una sonrisa. Harry se percato de ello.- Disculpelo, señora. No puede evitar el olor y el sabor de la comida.

-No te preocupes, jovencito. El mejor amigo de mi hijo es igual. Pero también es muy cariñoso. Casi igual que tu amigo.

Harry sonrió, en eso tenia razón. Ron podía comerse un camión entero de bollería, pero era amistoso, cariñoso y dulce hasta la medula.

-Creo que nosotros tenemos que irnos ya. Ha sido un placer, señora.-dijo cogiendo a ron del brazo y marchándose con este mientras comía galletas.

Una vez desaparecieron, la anciana se convirtió en Lily y detrás de ella apareció Arthur, observándola con una sonrisa.-No has podido evitarlo, eh?

-La verdad es que no. Ese Ron es muy gracioso. Y además come todo lo que le des. Sera bueno tenerlo por aquí de vez en cuando.

Arthur negó con la cabeza y sonrió, volviendo a entrar a la casa junto con su madre.

Finalmente, las dos semanas se redujeron a miles de recuerdos por parte de cada persona y la boda más importante de la comunidad mágica llego. Todo el mundo se encontraba en la Madriguera, esperando a las radiantes novias, mientras los nerviosos novios observaban como cada vez acudían mas invitados a la ceremonia. Entre ellos podían distinguir a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, a sus compañeros de Hogwarts, sus profesores, algunos miembros del antiguo ED y mucha mas gente que ni Harry ni Ron tenía ni idea de quien era. Mientras Fred y George ponían mas nervioso a Ron y este maldecía a sus hermanos y padrinos, Remus intentaba tranquilizar a Harry junto con Tonks, aunque esta ultima permanecía sentada al lado de Molly, dado que la habían "castigado" debido a la torpeza que caracterizaba a Tonks y así evitar algo mas que un ligero accidente.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y todos se giraron. Las novias aparecieron del brazo de sus padres y ambas iban radiantes. El camino hacia el altar estuvo protagonizado por las amorosas miradas que los novios se lanzaban entre ellos. Finalmente, el señor Granger entrego a Hermione a Harry y el señor Lovegood hizo lo mismo con Luna. Hecho esto, todos se sentaron y los novios se giraron ante Albus Dumbledore, que por petición de los novios y ante la insistencia de los conocidos, accedió a oficiar la ceremonia si el ministro no se ofendía.

Todo el discurso de Albus siguió sin interrupciones y entonces, llego la frase que nadie enamorado quiere escuchar en una boda.-Si alguien tiene algún motivo para evitar esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Un silencio reino entre los presentes, mientras unos a otros se observaban, hasta que finalmente, una voz grave se escucho.- Nosotros tenemos algo que decir.

Todo el mundo se giro ante esa frase y se quedaron atónitos a lo que vieron. Un apuesto muchacho pelirrojo con el pelo corto y de ojos verdes vestido con un pulcro esmoquin se mantenía de pie en medio de dos figuras, las cuales una era una hermosa mujer pellirroja de ojos verdes vestida con un vestido malva de tirantes muy finos y escote en forma de "v" y hombre de pelo azabache bien peinado y con unas gafas que le caracterizaban y protegían unos hermosos ojos marrones. El hombre adulto y el chico pelirrojo llevaban casi exactamente el mismo esmoquin.

-James…Lily…-susurro Remus, observando a sus viejos amigos plantados detrás de todos los invitados.

Nadie movía un solo dedo ni decían nada, ni siquiera Harry o Alexiel, que se habían quedado paralizados ante la inesperada llegada de su familia.

Arthur sonrió levemente y le indico a James que se colocara al lado de Remus, ocupando el lugar del otro padrino de Harry, mientras Lily se sentaba al lado de Alexiel y el se quedaba a un lado de todo. Una vez James se hubo acercado al lado de Remus, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, reviviendo la amistad que los unía. Mediante un signo de Arthur, Albus prosiguió la ceremonia y, minutos después, ambas parejas ya estaban unidas en matrimonio.

Después de haberlos felicitado a los cuatro, todo el mundo se acerco a ver de nuevo a los Potter y a recordar los viejos tiempos, mientras Arthur observaba todo con una dulce sonrisa. Todo estaba como debía estar. Ahora su hermano disfrutaría de la felicidad que se merece junto a sus padres, su mujer, sus amigos y su hijo. Y el observaría todo con orgullo. Pero una ojiazul lo saco de sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que le daba un bolsazo en todo el brazo.

-Ay! Eso duele!- se quejo mirando a Alexiel, la cual tenia una barriga muy notable y una cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Que duele? Que duele? Arthur Charles Potter, te voy a dar yo lo que es dolor.- dijo cogiéndolo de un brazo y llevándoselo de la celebración, ante la atenta mirada de Lily, que observaba divertida como su hijo le guiñaba el ojo.

Mientras Alexiel se llevaba a Arthur para gritarle su enfado, Harry estaba muy nervioso. Seria la primera vez que hablaría con sus padres y estaba demasiado nervioso. Una vez estuvo delante de ellos, les miro, pero no hicieron falta palabras para que sus padres le miraran con ternura y lo abrazaran. En ese abrazo había miles de sentimientos, sentimientos que solo unos padres podrían manifestarle a su hijo, convertido ya en todo un hombre.

Todo el mundo aplaudió ante el abrazo y el reencuentro de la familia, mientras Hermione buscaba a Arthur con la mirada, pero se encontró con una mirada exactamente igual a Arthur, la de su suegra, Lily. En ella encontró la respuesta a su pregunta, así que solo pudo sonreír. De pronto, un grito se escucho en donde se encontraban Arthur y Alexiel y todos fueron corriendo, pero la alerta bajo hasta el nivel cero al ver como Arthur se encontraba arrodilla frente Alexiel, mientras sostenía en su mano un anillo que resplandecía con luz de luna.

-Entonces que me dices, Alexiel? Te casaras con este cabezota?-pregunto sonriéndole

-Claro que me casare contigo, tonto.- dijo besándole con dulzura, mientras el pelirrojo le colocaba el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular. Al mismo momento, Cornamenta, en forma de hipogrifo, descendía de los cielos con varias cartas en su pico. Arthur se acerco y las tomo. Luego, se acerco a Ron y Harry y le entrego a cada uno un sobre.- Felicidades, chicos.

Harry y Ron se miraron y luego abrieron los sobres. En el sobre de Ron se encontraban dos billetes para una isla de Hawái protegida con magia y a la que solo accederían mediante un barco que les esperaba en puerto, en el cual podían embarcar cuando quisieran. En cambio, en el sobre de Harry, había dos billetes para ir a una isla de los Barbados. Esa isla era propiedad de la familia Foster, pero como Arthur era el heredero de dicha familia, ahora le pertenecía a el, así que se la prestaba a Harry y Hermione durante su luna de miel.

Ambos hombres se miraron y luego miraron a Arthur, el cual estaba hablando con Hermione, Alexiel, Ginny y Luna, además de Molly y Jane, las cuales le reprendían todas a la vez el haber dejando solos a Harry y a Alexiel. Gracias a dios, Lily fue en ayuda de su hijo y así evito que todas las mujeres lo molieran a palos.

Después de las felicitaciones, comenzó al banquete, aunque nadie estaba muy pendiente de la comida, sino de los invitados de última hora. Lily y James hablaban animadamente con Remus y Albus, el cual observaba feliz el regreso de su hijo, y Arthur charlaba con Draco sobre las técnicas de los aurores de Francia y de Inglaterra, además de también mimar de vez en cuanto a su prometida.

Después del banquete, los novios tomaron caminos separados. Harry y Hermione fueron mediante un traslador a la isla de Arthur y Ron y Luna fueron con Cornamenta a puerto, en donde los esperaba el barco. Después de la partida de los novios, la fiesta no término, sino que los invitados siguieron disfrutando un poco más. Arthur le conto la casa que Harry había comprado y a la que se mudarían al día siguiente y James y Lily le contaron a Remus y a Tonks como se hicieron pasar por vendedores para así hacer que Harry y Ron pudieran conseguir tan baratas las viviendas de cada uno.

Ahora si, la felicidad llenaba los corazones de cada persona del mundo mágico.

Habían pasado ya tres meses y los novios aun no volvían de la luna de miel. Ya James y Arthur habían advertido del tiempo tan largo que se tomarían de luna de miel para así tranquilizar a Molly y a Jane.

También Alexiel cumplía su noveno mes de embarazo, por lo que en cualquier momento podría ponerse de parto. Todos se encontraban en la Madriguera, dado que Arthur Weasley había sido ascendido a jefe del departamento de Cooperación Mágica. Un rango muy importante en el ministerio, solo detrás del propio Ministro. Mientras todos celebraban con whisky de fuego y zumo, Alexiel noto un pinchazo en su vientre.

-Ay!...-jadeo suavemente, alertando a Arthur.- Alexiel? Te encuentras bien?

-Si, eso creo. Ay!-volvió a jadear, mientras Lily se acercaba a ella y tocaba suavemente su vientre.- Merlín! Alexiel esta de parto!

-QUE?!- exclamaron todos, mientras Arthur, veloz como una bala, cogía la bolsa que llevaban por si se ponía de parto y tomaba a Alexiel de la mano.-La llevo a san Mungo. Nos veremos allí.-dijo desapareciendo.

Se formo un revuelo a desaparecer Arthur con Alexiel. Lily y James desaparecieron después de haberle enviado una lechuza a Harry y Hermione avisándole de la noticia, mientras Ginny hacia lo mismo con Ron y Luna. De un momento a otro, ningún sonido quedo en la Madriguera. Todos se habían ido a recibir la nueva vida que venia de camino.

Mientras, Arthur estaba con Alexiel en el paritorio. Afuera estaban sus padres, explicándoles a todos la situación. Pasaban las horas y ninguna noticia salía de la sala. Draco miro su reloj por decima vez, eran las 2 de la madrugada del 17 de Octubre, y todos, excepto Draco y James, estaban durmiendo en la sala de espera de la planta de maternidad. De momento, la puerta del paritorio se abrió y un Arthur radiante de felicidad observo a todos. James observo a su hijo al igual que Draco, mientras Lily despertaba.

-Ya nació?-pregunto la feliz abuela.

-Si, ya _nacieron_.-dijo Arthur, recalcando la palabra "_nacieron_".

-Nacieron? Como que nacieron?

Arthur sonrió y les indico que le siguieran, mientras Draco iba despertando poco a poco a Molly, Ginny y a Arthur.

Los Potter se dirigieron a la habitación en la que se encontraba Alexiel y entrando con sigilo, observaron como la ojiazul dormía profundamente. Arthur sonrió al verla y se acerco a tres cunitas que había al lado de la cama de su prometida.

-Trillizos?- pregunto James observando las cunas, mientras Arthur asentía levemente.

-Os presento a Marcus James, Nicole Marie y al pequeño Alexander Nicholas Potter D'Hiver.- susurro Arthur los nombres de sus tres hijos con una dulce sonrisa.

James sonrió al ver que el mayor de los trillizos llevaba como segundo apellido su nombre.

-El de Sirius y Lily se los he dejado a Harry.-dijo Arthur divertido, mientras sus padres lo abrazaban.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti Arthur. De ti, de tu prometida y de estos tres hermosos nietos.- dijo Lily, besándole la frente a su hijo, el cual la abrazo con ternura.

James se acero a los niños, observándolos dormidos y sonrió, mientras Lily le tomaba de la mano.- Felicidades, abuelo.

-Felicidades, abuela. Seremos los mejores?

-Pues claro, sobretodo viviendo enfrente.

Ambos rieron suavemente. Después de un pequeño rato, James y Lily se despidieron y se marcharon, dejando a Arthur y a Alexiel con sus pequeños hijos.

Al día siguiente, los novios habían regresado de la luna de miel y acudido rápidamente a la Madriguera, en donde todos estaban medio durmiendo encima de la mesa de la cocina.

-Pero bueno, que es eso tan importante si estáis todos aquí durmiendo en la cocina?-pregunto Ron, que llevaba de la mano a Luna, ya que habían dejado sus maletas en su casa, al igual que Harry y Hermione, que entraron detrás de ellos.

-Eh, pelirrojo, no grites. No estamos para tantos gritos de buena mañana.- se quejo Draco, que dormía abrazado a Ginny, la cual también dormía.

Harry se acerco a su madre, que sujetaba la cabeza de su padre, que dormía, en sus rodillas.-Que ha ocurrido mama?

-Tu hermano ha sido papa esta madrugada. Alexiel a tenido trillizos.-dijo Lily acariciando suavemente el cabello de su marido.

-Trillizos?- exclamo Hermione, observando a su suegra, la cual asintió.- Podéis ir a verlos, creo que los que estamos aquí iremos luego. No hemos podido pegar ojo en toda la noche.-dijo Lily, bostezando levemente.

Harry sonrió y junto con Hermione se marcho hacia San Mungo. Al llegar allí, preguntaron por la habitación y una vez se la hubieron dado, se encaminaron hacia la habitación. Tocaron suavemente la puerta y un suave "adelante" les indico que podían entrar.

La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba y una sonriente Alexiel les esperaba con un bebe en sus brazos, mientras Arthur dormía a su lado con la boca entreabierta.

-Esta cansado. Ha estado velando por mí y los niños toda la noche.

Hermione se acerco y el abrazo, felicitándola, mientras Harry se acercaba a las cunas de sus sobrinos, que dormían profundamente.

-Arthur y yo habíamos decidido sus nombres hace apenas una semana. Me dijo que te dejaba Sirius y Lily a ti.- dijo Alexiel, entregándole un papel a Harry, el cual lo abrió y junto con Hermione leyó los nombres de sus sobrinos, sacándoles una sonrisa en el rostro.

Unas semanas mas tarde, Alexiel salía del hospital con los tres bebes. En la Madriguera todos les esperaban, así que una vez hubieron firmado los papeles del medico, Arthur y ella se aparecieron con los bebes en el jardín de la Madriguera. Dentro de la casa, cornamenta dormía a los pies de Harry, pero al oír a su amo, salió disparado hacia el jardín, seguido de Hermione y Luna. Ambas sonrieron al ver allí a la pequeña familia, acercándose a felicitar a Alexiel y Arthur, el cual llevaba en brazos a Marcus y Alex y Alexiel llevaba a la pequeña Nikky.

Todos entraron a la Madriguera, recibiéndolos calurosamente y observando a la nueva generación de magos, los primeros de muchos.

Así, los meses pasaron y llego el día de la boda de Arthur y Alexiel. Ambos no querían nada muy grande, así que solo con sus amigos mas cercanos y sus hijos, que ya tenían casi 6 meses, ambos se dieron el si quiero ante Albus, que de nuevo oficio la boda de uno de sus nietos.

Mientras los dos bailaban, Lily y James se encargaban de los bebes, ya que aunque Hermione quisiera tener uno en brazos, no podía debido a su enorme barriga de ocho meses y medio, al igual que Tonks, que incluso embarazada no dejaba su lado torpe ni su sentido de auror.

Y llego el momento de despedirse para la luna de miel. A pesar de que Molly y Lily se habían ofrecido a cuidar a los bebes mientras Arthur y Alexiel estaban de luna de miel, ellos se habían negado. Querían pasar el máximo tiempo con los niños, ya que pronto Arthur tendría que volver a Francia para terminar sus estudios de auror y así poder trabajar en Inglaterra oficialmente como parte del cuerpo de aurores, junto con Hermione, Draco, Ron y su hermano Harry.

Así que con ayuda de James, Arthur, Alexiel y los niños se despidieron de todos y pusieron rumbo a los Alpes Suizos, a una cabaña muy agradable que Arthur había conseguido para pasar allí solo dos semanas.

Y mientras los recientes novios estaban en su luna de miel, Harry y Hermione se preparaban para tener a sus propios hijos, ya que el medimago les había anunciado que tendría gemelos, un niño y una niña. Ahora se encontraban en su casa pensando varios nombres.

-Que te pareces Remus Sirius Potter Granger?

Hermione miro a Harry.- Creo que si le pones ese nombre a tu hijo, te odiara toda su vida. Yo tengo el perfecto para la niña. Lillian Jane Potter Granger.

Harry sonrió.-Un honor a la madre y a la abuela, no?- pregunto divertido.

-Si, hace referencia a mí y a sus dos abuelas. Así no habrá peleas.

-Es un buen punto a tu favor. Aunque ahora que escucho el nombre de mi querida hija, porque no le pones al niño Sirius John Potter Granger? En honor a mi padrino y a tu padre.

-Seguro que eso les alegra. Estarán orgullosos de ellos tanto como de nosotros.- dijo besando suavemente la cicatriz que su marido tenia en la frente en forma de rayo.- además, tendrán también a sus queridos primos que seguro los protegerán tanto como tu hermano a echo contigo a lo largo de todos tus años.

Harry sonrió, Hermione tenia razón. Arthur le había protegido y otorgado la felicidad que el tanto había querido de pequeño y siempre estaría en deuda con el. Siempre miraría a su hermano con orgullo, a pesar de que el no fuera famoso y solo Harry se llevara la gloria de haber matado a Voldemort, Harry sabia que había podido matar al mago tenebroso gracias al sacrificio que su hermano hizo por el, otorgándole el poder necesario y la confianza para poder hacerlo.

Las dos semanas pasaron y los recién casados volvieron del viaje de novios, aunque nadie supo de su vuelta hasta una noche, en la que de nuevo, el túnel de la vida se abría.

Harry estaba en el comedor de casa, medio dormido, con Hermione al lado leyendo un libro favorito. De pronto, un pinchazo azoto el vientre de la castaña.

-Ay! Harry, despierta.- susurro Hermione sujetándose el vientre.

El ojiverde despertó y observo a su esposa, que le observa con restos de dolor en su rostro.-Que pasa, cielo? Algo va mal?

-Si, creo que estoy de parto.

Harry la observo sorprendido y sin decir apenas nada, envió su patronus a buscar a Arthur, pero al ver que se dirigía al lado, tomo la bolsa en donde estaban las cosas de Hermione y ayudo a Hermione a salir con dificultad de la casa, mientras Lily, que había salido de su casa en bata, se acercaba a ellos.- Que ocurre, Harry?

-Hermione esta de parto y no se que hacer.

Lily sonrió al ver a su hijo tan angustiado y le tomo la bolsa y cogió a Hermione por la cintura.-Yo la llevare a san Mungo, tu ve luego con tu padre y tu hermano.- dijo desapareciendo, mientras Harry asentía.

Así que, después de que Arthur y dejara a Alexiel con Luna y con los bebes, Harry, su padre, Ron y el se fueron a san Mungo para ver a Hermione y a los nuevos Potter Granger.

Los cuatro se aparecieron en recepción y James pregunto la habitación en donde se encontraba su esposa y su nuera, además de sus nietos. Una vez se la dieron, se encamino con Harry, mientras Arthur y Ron les seguían.

Harry entro primero, seguido de su padre, observando como su madre llevaba en brazos un pequeño bulto que poco a poco iba durmiéndose, mientras Hermione tenía al otro bebe en brazos. Harry se acerco a Hermione y le beso suavemente la frente, observando al pequeño Sirius.

-Saluda a papa, Sirius.- susurro mirando a su bebe Hermione.

Harry tomo en brazos a su hijo, observándolo dormir. Pensando en que no había nada mas hermoso en el mundo que tener a su hijo en brazos. Mientras, Arthur observaba con una sonrisa a su sobrinita durmiendo muy cómoda en brazos de su abuela.

Así, el 18 de Diciembre, los gemelos Sirius John y Lillian Jane Potter Granger vinieron al mundo entre alegría y felicidad, y al igual que sus primos, cuando fueron presentados a los amigos y familiares mas cercanos a sus padres, todos los recibieron con los brazos bien abiertos.

Y ahora, nada se interpondría en la vida de todos los Potter. Ahora cada uno tenia su propia familia y sus propios hijos, tenían sus estudios, que pronto terminarían, y pasarían a formar parte de la nueva generación de aurores y medimago, mientras que sus hijos les tomarían el relevo e irían a Hogwarts, en donde su querido bisabuelo Albus Dumbledore aun permanecía como director, y así tomarían el relevo de la nueva generación de magos.

Así, ninguno viviría toda la época oscura que sus padres vivieron, sino que tendrían los problemas de cualquier estudiante y adolescente. Y si alguien de allá arriba quería, seguramente contaría las aventuras y desventuras de ese nuevo grupo de magos que próximamente partirían a Hogwarts. Pero para eso, aun hay que esperar once años más. Once años en los que los hijos de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Arthur Potter y Draco Malfoy crecerían y marcharían a Hogwarts para escribir sus propias aventuras, aventuras que probablemente, serian escritas por alguien que de verdad lo desee.

**Y esto es todo! Pronto vendre con el ultimo capi y ademas, con una sorpresa. Nos veremos pronto!  
**

**Se despide,**

**Lily Potter Granger**


	15. Epilogue

**Y ya esta aqui, el ultimo capitulo. El ultimo y el mas corto. Agradezco todos sus reviews y dedico este fic, entero y todo, a mi amiga araneli h y hr****. Por ser mi primer fic y apoyarme en todo. Te quiero mucho.**

**Y ahora si, he aqui el final de esta historia.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los derechos son de J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers**

**Accio Capitulo 15!  
**

_Tres Años Mas Tarde._

Un gran escándalo se escuchaba en el jardín trasero de los Potter D'Hiver. Y es que ese día se celebraba el tercer cumpleaños de los trillizos. Y allí se encontraban todos. Los Weasley al completo, y también los Potter.

Mientras Arthur, Harry, Ron y Draco jugaban con Sirius, Marcus y Alex, Lily y Nikky jugaban a las casitas con Ginny y Luna, la cual las divertía con sus extrañas ocurrencias.

Mientras, Hermione y Alexiel hablaban con Lily.

-Y que tal le va a Harry y a Arthur en el departamento de Aurores? Se llevan bien los dos jefes?-pregunto Lily riendo.

Y es que, cuando ambos se graduaron y empezaron a trabajar, la actividad de magia oscura descendió enormemente. Harry y Arthur formaban un gran equipo para cazar magos tenebrosos. Así que cuando el viejo jefe del departamento de aurores se jubilo, el ministro decidió nombrar a Arthur y a Harry jefes del departamento de aurores. Así que ambos ahora se encargan de dirigir a los aurores por todo el país y el mundo.

-Bueno, a veces los encuentro jugando a las cartas cuando no hay mucho trabajo, pero si, se llevan bien. Aunque a veces alguno de los dos sale antes para poder ir a casa pronto y jugar con sus hijos.-dijo Hermione, mientras su hija se acercaba y se sentaba en su regazo.

Lily observo a su nieta. Tenía el pelo de color azabache, como su padre, y rizado, y sus ojos eran color miel, como los de su madre. Mientras que Nikky, que ahora se acercaba a su madre para que la sentara sobre ella, tenía el pelo pelirrojo y los ojos azules.

Y como siempre, mientras alguien disfrutaba de un momento de paz, los chicos siempre lo estropeaban. Arthur llegaba con sus hijos a hombros, manchados de barro y riendo, seguido de Harry con Sirius, que venia en las mismas condiciones, mientras Draco y Ron reían divertidos.

-Pero que os ha pasado?-preguntaron Alexiel y Hermione a la vez.

-Bueno, digamos que nos hemos "caído" en una charca de barro.-dijo Arthur riendo.

Hermione les observo con una ceja levantada.-Harry, cuando dejaras de comportarte como un niño?

-Yo? Me ofendes, cielo. Yo solo hago que nuestros pequeños se diviertan con sus tramposos tíos.

-Tramposos nosotros?-preguntaron Draco y Ron.-Pero si no hemos hecho nada. Solo hemos tirado una piña a la escoba de Arthur.-dijo Ron riendo, mientras Luna se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Espero que tu hijo no sea tan tramposo como tu, o en Hogwarts las pasara canutas.-dijo Arthur, el cual entraba con Harry y los niños a la casa, para lavarse y cambiarse de ropa.

Y es que Luna estaba embarazada de su primer hijo. Ya iba por el tercer mes, mientras que Ginny iba por el segundo mes. Ambas parejas estaban muy emocionadas, dado que habían estado intentándolo durante mucho tiempo, hasta que hace apenas meses, consiguieron poder ser papas.

-No creo que a mi madre le importe que sea tramposo. Suficiente tiene con sus otros cinco nietos. Aunque ahora viene otros tres en camino.-dijo Ron sentándose en una silla con Luna en sus rodillas.

-Tres? Contando al tuyo si, pero quien vuelve a estar embarazada?-pregunto Hermione, jugando con los rizos de su hija.

-Fleur va a tener una niña y Katie espera otro niño.

-Otro? Seguro que George esta que rebosa de alegría.-dijo Hermione riendo.

-Si, al menos Molly esta más pendiente de ellos que de nosotros. No me gustaría empezar con el curso intensivo de madres Weasley.-dijo Luna riendo suavemente, mientras todos reían al unisonó.

Después de unos minutos, Arthur y Harry, junto con los niños, salían de la casa ya vestidos de nuevo.-Bueno, que os parece y os damos los regalos?-pregunto Arthur a sus hijos.

-Si! Regalos, regalos!-exclamo Nikky, saltando del regazo de su madre a estar al lado de sus hermanos.

Arthur y Alexiel sonrieron y Arthur se marcho dentro de la casa, mientras los invitados les daban los regalos a los trillizos.

Hermione y Harry les regalaron a cada uno un libro, "Historia de Hogwarts", aunque fueran pequeños, Hermione decía que cuanto mas supieran de Hogwarts, mas fácil seria saber sus pasillos una vez fueran a la escuela. Ron y Luna le regalaron a Marcus y a Alex un equipamiento del equipo de quidditch de Bulgaria y a Nikky le regalaron un peluche en forma de conejito que Luna había hechizado para que fuera como uno de verdad, pero que no comía.

Draco y Ginny les regalaron a los chicos unas pequeñas escobas voladoras, aptas para su edad, y a Nikky le regalaron una pequeña lechuza de nombre Rose. Y ahora, llegaba el momento del regalo de sus padres. Arthur no estaba, pero Alexiel les entrego a sus hijos un álbum de fotos. Uno a cada uno, pero con el mismo contenido. En el se encontraban las fotos de los cursos de Hogwarts de Harry y los demás, para que conocieran el pasado de la familia a la que pertenecían.

Y entonces, Arthur salió de la casa con tres pequeños bultitos en brazos. Todos se quedaron algo extrañados, pero Arthur solo sonrió y se agacho donde estaban sus hijos.

-Este es mi regalo para vosotros. Como podéis recordar, Cornamenta se fue a vivir con su familia a las montañas, dejándonos muy solos. Pues bien, hace apenas una semana, Cornamenta volvió para visitarnos, y en esa visita, me entrego tres regalos para vosotros.-Arthur sonrió y desenvolvió en la pequeña manta que tenia a tres pequeños cachorritos de hipogrifo.

-Estos son los hijos de Cornamenta, y al igual que yo viví con el grandes aventuras, el me dijo que quería que sus hijos hicieran lo mismo con vosotros.- con mucho cuidado, Arthur le entrego uno a Marcus y otro a Alex, y se quedo mirando a Nikky.-Nikky, cielo. Se lo mucho que te gustan los animales, ya he visto que la tía Luna te ha regalado un peluche de un conejito vivo y que tío Draco te ha comprado una lechuza. Pues bien, yo te voy a entregar a un hipogrifo muy especial.

Y al desenvolver la última manta, Arthur dejo ver como la pequeña cachorrita de hipogrifo tenía un pelaje de un color rojizo, del mismo color que el cabello de Nikky.-Al igual que su padre, ella también tiene una forma para no llamar la atención.

Y después de decir esas palabras, los tres pequeños hipogrifos se transformaron cada uno en un animal diferente. El de Marcus se convirtió en un cachorrito de Pastor Alemán, el de Alex se convirtió en un pequeño cachorro de tigre, pero el de Nikky se convirtió en un hermoso Ave Fénix.

-Arthur…Como lo has hecho?-pregunto Lily, mientras los otros miraban anonadados a los animales.

-Bueno, digamos que un buen amigo fénix me presto lo necesario.-y con cuidado, deposito al pequeño fénix en los brazos de su hija, la cual comenzaba a llorar.-Cielo, porque lloras?

Nikky negó con la cabeza, abrazando a su padre mientras lloraba. Todos observaban tiernos la escena, mientras Alexiel, con ayuda de Hermione y Harry, recogían los regalos y los entraban a la casa.

Finalmente, llego el momento de la tarta. Después de que los niños soplaran las velas, millones de fuegos artificiales inundaron el cielo estrellado, haciendo que los niños rieran y comenzaran a jugar y las parejas se abrazaran y se dedicaran unos minutos de cariño.

Media hora después, los niños se habían dormido. Arthur los subió a todos a las habitaciones y los dejó allí durmiendo, mientras Draco y Ginny se despedían, junto con todos los Weasley, para volver a sus casas. En el jardín solo quedaron Lily, James, Harry, Hermione, Alexiel y Arthur, el cual salía ahora de la casa, dado que había estado recogiendo los platos y todo.

-Que día más satisfactorio. Da gusto reunirse con los amigos y la familia y celebrar.-dijo Lily, que estaba apoyada en el hombro de James.

-Si, ver tanta alegría y felicidad es algo que hace que olvidemos todo lo que vivimos hace años. –susurro Harry, acariciando suavemente el brazo de Hermione.

-dentro de poco celebraremos el cumpleaños de Sirius y Lily.-dijo Arthur.-Esperemos que ese día sea tan genial como hoy.

-Si, y también esperemos que la felicidad que sentimos ahora no se vaya nunca.

Todos sonrieron y James hizo aparecer seis copas y una botella de champan.-Vamos a brindar.

Todos cogieron una copa y James les sirvió.-Por la felicidad, por los amigos, por el amor y sobretodo, porque esto dure toda la eternidad y mucho mas.

-Y por nuestros hijos.-añadieron a la vez Alexiel, Hermione y Lily.

Todos sonrieron y brindaron. Si, todo estaba bien. La felicidad les inundaba y ya todo terminaba, ahora ya solo se preocuparían de cuidar a sus hijos y de disfrutar de la vida, una vida que duraría toda la eternidad, pues si la muerte es el final de un camino, le sigue otro que nunca termina.

**FIN**

**Ya! Se termino! Se finni! Si, es cortito, lo no habia mas que contar. Ya todo esta en orden, todo esta bien. Ya solo tienen que descansar. Pero aun queda una sorpresa, y esa durara mucho mas. Y ahora si, hasta proximas historias.**

**Se despide**

**Lily Potter Granger**


End file.
